


Tale of the Teloh

by scribblenubbin



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Explicit in later chapters not the first few, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 52,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblenubbin/pseuds/scribblenubbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voyager didn't make it back to the Alpha Quadrant, it's two years later and as they continue their journey through the Delta Quadrant, they crash land on a planet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Captain Kathryn Janeway of the USS Starship Voyager landed heavily on the floor, her ankle twisting underneath her and the pain searing through her, causing her to see stars other than those outside of the ship. She tried to look around and work out what was happening. The Bridge was filled with a chaotic crescendo of noise. The redheaded woman watched as Tom Paris’s head bounced off the helm control, she tried to get over to her pilot but found that standing was impossible. Janeway’s blue eyes focused on her darkly handsome First Officer, Commander Chakotay, as he gripped onto his chair and steadied himself before braving the distance between himself and Tom. Chakotay’s brow was furrowed and from the angle at which Kathryn watched them, she was unable to see the distinctive tattoo that he wore on his brow in honour of his father that she had grown so accustomed to.   
  
Another jolt to the ship and Kathryn heard a loud noise coming from the Ops Station, Ensign Harry Kim let out a rather girlish scream and as she watched the dark haired young man disappeared from view. Presumably he had lost his balance as the ship was once again tossed into a current of turbulence. Ordinarily the inertial dampeners would have kicked in, stopping the crew from being tossed around like a sack of juggling balls, but unfortunately, at about the same time they had fallen out of warp, things aboard Voyager had gone haywire. A large amount of the ship’s systems had malfunctioned; they had lost control of the inertial dampeners, the communication system, the sensors, and weapons. The only things that seemed to remain working were environmental controls, shields and Tom’s helm console.   
  
Kathryn wondered what they had done to deserve this as she wedged herself back into her chair, trying to ignore the pain in her ankle that was threatening to make her black out. She focused on Chakotay, her ever-steady first officer who was checking on the young man who was, as he had promised all those years ago, the best damn pilot she would ever find. Chakotay was always a distraction from everything else that was going on and in this instance she was grateful for that fact.  
  
“Captain, Mr Paris appears to have been knocked unconscious by the bang to his head, but his pulse and breathing are steady.” Chakotay shouted across the tumultuous noise.  
  
“Lay him down or move him to the next console so you can take over the helm, Commander. We need a pilot to get us through this.” Kathryn ordered.  
  
Chakotay turned away from her, and picked the fair-haired Lieutenant Paris up in his strong arms, gulping slightly. The Native American’s thoughts were centred on getting them safely out of this predicament. The crew of Voyager was his family. After nine years together he couldn’t imagine life without any of them and as he gently put Tom in the chair at the now empty neighbouring console he looked back at Kathryn. The beautiful redhead that had tormented his dreams since the day the two crews, Maquis and Starfleet had become one. She looked hurt and his heart lurched. Her face was it’s usual mask, but he could see in Kathryn’s eyes that she was trying to control the pain in order to focus. Her right ankle was at an odd angle to her body and there was an unsightly gash on her forehead.  
  
“Commander, the helm.” Kathryn reminded him, keenly aware that he was wondering if he should just pick her up and carry her to Sickbay.  
  
“Aye, Captain.” Chakotay sat down in the chair previously occupied by the injured Tom Paris.  
  
“Captain, our communications systems are up again, but limited.” Tuvok reported from his tactical station.  
  
Kathryn had almost forgotten that Tuvok was behind her. Her Vulcan advisor and friend had been silently working for several minutes. Tuvok, with his dark features and hair was always the stoical one; he had known her needs and the needs of the ship without being told.  
  
“Well done, Mr Tuvok.” She answered. “Open a channel to Engineering.”  
  
“Aye, Captain. Channel open.”  
  
“Janeway to Engineering. B’Elanna what the hell is happening down there?” Kathryn asked, waiting for a reply.  
  
It took several minutes before the response came through, a little muffled and crackling spectacularly.  
  
“I don’t know, Captain. One minute we were travelling at high warp, and the next thing I know the warp engine shut down and…. Think something went wrong with… we tested the modifications… months of work….”  
  
“We need scanners up and working and inertial dampeners online, Lieutenant. We’ll worry about the warp engines later.” Kathryn ordered, fully aware that even though some words had been missing from B’Elanna Torres’s report, she had been talking about the attempt to get Voyager to use Coaxial Warp Drive.  
  
“Will do my best…. Torres out.”  
  
*  
  
Lieutenant B’Elanna Torres ran her hand through her brown hair and frowned. How the hell did the Captain expect her to get even the basic systems back online in this turbulence? But then Captain Janeway was a Starfleet officer and they often expected the impossible. And B’Elanna, as a former Maquis officer was used to giving the impossible. She pulled herself onto her feet and headed to the nearest console. B’Elanna hit several buttons on the console, trying to bypass various systems in order to access the two that the Captain wanted working. This could take a while, actually it could take forever, but she knew that neither was an option. Her brown eyes turned dark with concentration as she looked at the readings the screen was showing her. This was going to take all her experience and then some.  
  
“Ensign, fetch me my hyper spanner.” She yelled at a nearby young man who was clutching his stomach, trying not to throw up.  
  
The sandy haired Ensign staggered over to her, holding the requested tool before collapsing at the Lieutenant’s feet.   
  
“Vorik, move this gentleman somewhere where he will not be in the way, I do not have time to play nursemaid right now.” B’Elanna sighed heavily. It wasn’t the young Starfleet officer’s fault but she was not in the mood for dealing with casualties.  
  
The Vulcan engineering officer moved forward and dragged the Ensign out of the way before returning to B’Elanna’s side. The pale skinned Vorik had gone into his first Pon Farr a few years earlier and had attempted to mate with the Chief Engineer, a fact he deeply regretted now, and one that B’Elanna had forced herself to forget for the sake of her Engineering team. He too wasn’t feeling particularly comfortable with being thrown around the ship by the turbulence but in a typically Vulcan manner, was avoiding showing his discomfort. The only time discomfort over took him was during the Pon Farr and he was grateful that his next one wasn’t due just yet. Next time he would lock himself away in his quarters and remain there for the duration.  
  
“Can I assist you in any way, Lieutenant?” He asked with the Vulcan propriety B’Elanna had become used to ever since first meeting Tuvok.  
  
“You can start by coming up with suggestions on how the hell I am meant to get inertial dampeners online and we’ll go from there.” B’Elanna snapped, her Klingon temper taking over. It was going to be a long shift.  
  
*  
  
Back on the Bridge, Chakotay had managed to gain some helm control and was attempting to level the ship out, decreasing the effect of the turbulence by riding the waves and keeping Voyager steady. Kathryn had to avoid smiling as she watched the handsome man. Her First Officer was determined, to say the least. But then she knew that he would do anything to ensure the safety of the crew, but most of all, he would do anything to ensure her safety.  
  
Two years ago, they had almost had gotten home, almost made it through the wormhole that would have gotten them back to the Alpha Quadrant, but then, something had gone wrong. The Borg Cube they had been fighting in order to get through the wormhole had collapsed in on itself, causing the wormhole to do the same and dashing their hopes of returning to Earth once again. There was some solace in the fact that the collapse of the Cube had almost certainly ensured the death of the notorious Borg Queen, but it wasn’t enough for Kathryn. She had watched as the crew lost heart and then picked itself up again, as it always did, but in those first few weeks after they lost their latest chance to get home, she had noticed Chakotay and Seven of Nine, the ship’s former Borg Drone, getting closer and closer and it had torn Kathryn’s heart into pieces. She had kept her distance from both of them and thrown herself into finding another way back to the Alpha Quadrant. It would be easier than watching them together. Easier than feeling that the young woman was stabbing her repeatedly. She had given a home to Seven and had helped her to rediscover her humanity and this was how she repaid her? Although as much as Kathryn did not want to admit it, she couldn’t blame either of them. Chakotay had been bound to give up on waiting for her eventually, and Seven deserved to experience a human relationship, to be loved and to love.  
  
Kathryn had unintentionally become closed in and hermit like as she had during Voyager’s time in the Void. Although this time, the Captain stopped herself from falling into the depression that caused her to stay confined to quarters. She did her job, returned to her quarters and stopped her Thursday night meals with Chakotay. He hadn’t talked about Seven, had kept quiet, probably for fear that he’d upset his best friend and Captain, but she knew and she couldn’t sit there, knowing that he was intentionally trying to keep it from her, and that fact had stopped her from enjoying his company. Seven on the other hand had in her usual way, run to the Captain for advice. She wanted to know how to please a man, how to reveal her emotions to him, how to cook ratatouille. Kathryn had been the dutiful surrogate mother and told the emotionally stilted younger woman that some things could not be taught, that they could only come with time and experience. Kathryn had begrudgingly given up her recipe for ratatouille, knowing full well that Chakotay would recognise it as the family recipe her mother had given her all those years before. She had advised the former Borg drone that her best friend would not rush her into anything, and that when the time came for anything more than kissing and cuddling, Seven would know.  
  
Kathryn had watched Seven leave her quarters, then sealed the door and cried herself to sleep. If he had had to choose anyone, why did it have to be Seven? Why did it have to be the woman whom he knew would shatter her heart into a million pieces? The Drone she saw as a daughter. Kathryn had felt like her heart was about to implode. If they had gotten home would things have been different? Would she and Chakotay have become the item they both longed to be? All of it seemed so inconsequential once again. She returned to her duties and ignored the pain of her emotions, pulling up the mask of authority once again. Kathryn Janeway had a duty, to get her crew home and that was what she was going to do.  
  
*  
  
Kathryn was snapped out of her reminiscence by a particularly nasty jolt to the ship that sent her flying out of her chair. She screamed loudly as pain ripped through her body once again, her voice sounding distant to her ears. Chakotay turned in his chair, alarmed by the way the Captain had screamed out. His urge was to leave the pilot’s chair and run to her side, Chakotay hated to see Kathryn in pain. She looked up at him, her eyes tearing and nodded, telling him she’d be okay. He turned back to the helm, attempting to keep them steady. If only there was a planet nearby they could land on. He may not be great at landings but it would be better than this.  
  
“Tuvok can we switch to visual scanners?” He asked, desperate to find a way out of their predicament.  
  
“Aye, Sir.” Tuvok hit a few buttons on the console in front of him. “Switching to visual scanners.”  
  
The scene outside became much more interesting as the view screen changed, giving a real time view of the area of space around them. Purples and greens flashed across the screen, and in the distance, Chakotay saw what looked like a small solar system. Kathryn too looked up and saw the lights flashing in front of them, but in her pained state she couldn’t be sure if she was hallucinating. She had given up on sitting back in her chair, for fear she’d be jolted out of it again and she didn’t think she could stand to deal with yet another broken bone. She reached up to her forehead and felt the damp stickiness of blood oozing from a cut; presumably she had hit her head during one of her falls from the chair. She wasn’t sure how she hadn’t felt it then remembered the broken ankle that was causing her foot to stick out at an odd angle.   
  
The Emergency Medical Hologram would have a field day with her when they landed. Kathryn was grateful for the medical advancements on her ship, the fact they had been able to keep the EMH running as long as they had, meant that after the loss of the Ship’s Doctor they had been able to treat all those that needed help, but the EMH never took greater pleasure in his work than when Kathryn had no choice but to be treated. If she could avoid her yearly physicals she would, the Captain hated doctors, she was positive it was down to a childhood trauma, but when and what she couldn’t remember. This time however, she would have no excuse. Kathryn was the first to send others to Sickbay if they needed treatment, but she would suffer on without it if she could avoid it. Although as she squinted at what appeared to be a solar system through the view screen, she had to admit to herself that a painkiller would be nice about now, especially as her scope of vision was narrowing and she found herself falling into darkness.  
  
*  
  
As they approached the apparent solar system, B’Elanna managed to get the inertial dampeners working at fifty percent. Any more than that was impossible, but at least it took the edge off the bumpy ride. She was lucky that she had a redundant stomach, stopping her from feeling the nausea that most of her crewmates seemed to be experiencing. She’d witnessed Ensign Nicoletti grab the nearest thing she could and retch several times, the young woman wasn’t able to cope with the turbulence. B’Elanna could have sworn she’d heard her grumble that this was why she hadn’t wanted to join Starfleet in the first place.  
  
“Torres to Bridge.” She said, opening a channel, their communicator badges were still down.  
  
“Chakotay here.” Came the reply.  
  
“We have inertial dampeners at fifty percent, but that’s the best I’m going to be able to do for the time being.” B’Elanna sounded annoyed at herself and the inertial dampeners.  
  
“Understood, better than nothing. Hopefully it’ll stop the majority of the crew being ill.” Chakotay answered, holding his own stomach.  
  
“Captain, I’m starting work on scanners now, unfortunately it may take longer than anticipated due to problems with several gel pack relays.” B’Elanna knew that would be the next update requested.  
  
“I’ll inform her of that fact when she comes round.” Chakotay answered.  
  
“Chakotay, is she okay?” B’Elanna asked, sounding uncharacteristically worried.  
  
“Unfortunately that last lot of turbulence left her with what appears to be a nasty bump on the head and a broken ankle, but until we can get the EMH up and running again, she’ll have to stay here. Chakotay out.”  
  
B’Elanna felt her stomachs lurch. It was her fault the ship’s Captain and her best female friend aboard was unconscious. She had pushed so hard to be allowed to try the coaxial warp drive engine modifications she had been toiling over and now, now Kathryn was lying unconscious on the Bridge. It hurt to think that if they’d just stuck with normal warp drive, Kathryn would probably be fine, the ship wouldn’t be damaged and undoubtedly they would have been slower, things would have been considerably easier. She shook her head, pushing the thoughts from her mind. B’Elanna would have to beat herself up over it later, right now there were other things to worry about. B’Elanna hit the console she was working on and let out a low growl when she inadvertently set off one of several alarms, locking herself out of the console.  
  
*  
  
“Nomi….” Little Miral Paris looked at her best friend, tears streaming down her face. “Want Mommy.”  
  
“It’s okay, Miral. Your mommy and Aunty Kathryn are going to get the ship working properly so we do not keep rolling around.” Naomi hugged the quarter Klingon tightly. “Would you like to hold Flotter?”  
  
The redheaded half Ktarian child offered Miral the doll Harry Kim and Neelix had replicated for her when her mother had been trapped on a planet during an away mission. The little brunette grabbed at the toy and tucked it in her arms. She smiled a little at Naomi and started stroking Flotter’s head.  
  
“Blue.” Miral squeaked.  
  
“Yes, he’s blue.” Naomi smiled, hoping that an adult would come into the bedroom and tell them everything was going to be okay.  
  
*  
  
“Tuvok, what do you think of that planet over there? Does it look like we could survive there until we fix the ship?” Chakotay asked as they entered the solar system.  
  
“I would be better able to answer you if sensors were working.” Tuvok answered. “However given the circumstances I would suggest that out of all the planets and moons we have seen so far this would be the most logical place to land.”  
  
“I’ll take that as a yes.” Chakotay answered and began to steer towards the planet.   
  
The First Officer wished that Tom was conscious as they began their descent, he was positive that the rate of decent was too steep and combined with their speed, Chakotay was sure that if they reached the planet without dying, the ship would be beyond repair, but they had no choice. It was land or be damned, and with this in mind, he silently prayed to the Great Spirits to keep them safe and that the atmosphere on the planet would be capable of sustaining humanoid life.  
  
They broke through the atmosphere with ease; the shields still being operational meant that there was no burn up. That was the first small mercy that Chakotay was thankful for. The second was that there seemed to be a clearing just beyond the edge of the forest that was coming closer and closer to the view screen, if he could just manage to get them over the trees then hopefully he could land without causing too much damage. The entire crew lurched forward as he brushed the tops of the trees with the ship. They were losing altitude fast and Chakotay was unsure as to whether or not they’d make it as the hull of the ship knocked down several trees in it’s path. Chakotay gripped the console for dear life as he lost control and had to allow the ship to come to a stop itself. He prayed to the Spirits with all his might.  
  
Kathryn’s eyes fluttered open just in time to see her ship stop two feet short of colliding into the side of a mountain. She looked up at her now pale First Officer and smiled wearily. At least they were no longer airborne. Even if they didn’t know where they had landed and what dangers could await them. She looked down at her right leg and the angle her foot was positioned in and quickly refocused her eyes on the handsome man sitting at the helm. Kathryn’s foot appeared to be bent backwards and the mere sight of it caused her mind to focus on the pain. It probably wasn’t the worst injury she’d ever received but that knowledge did not help Kathryn now. She kept her thoughts on her crew and what they would find on this planet as Chakotay reopened communications with Engineering.  
  
“Chakotay to Torres.”  
  
“Torres here.” B’Elanna sounded annoyed.  
  
“Any chance of getting the Doctor functional any time soon?”  
  
“Providing we can find the mobile emitter.” Came her answer. “The holographic emitters are down in most parts of the ship, including Sickbay.”  
  
“Ensign Kim. Find the emitter and get it to Lieutenant Torres immediately.” Chakotay ordered.  
  
“Yes, Sir.” Harry answered weakly and headed off the Bridge.


	2. Chapter 2

Dusk fell over the planet’s surface as many of Astria’s inhabitants began to wake from their slumber. The three moons began to rise over the horizon. Each looked radiant in the crystal clear night time skies. Calleo, the smallest of the three, shone a brilliant deep blue, said to be the controller of the tides it was worshipped by the water dwellers for the blessings it gave the crystal clear lakes and seas. Reena, the second largest was a fiery red in colour and said to give life to the volcanoes and fire pits that lay hidden within the mountains inhabited by those who chose the sky as their home. Olpha, the largest of the three moons was a soft yellow in colour. Said to be the home of the Goddess Olphina, the inhabitants of Astria believed that as night rose above them, Olphina looked down from her throne on the moon and watched over them, guarding against unwanted intruders and ensuring the harmony of her people. The Astrians were a spiritual people who believed in harming none and looking after the world in which they lived. They took care of the planet and care of each other without giving either a second thought.

High up in the mountains, in a tiny cave, the young Astrian known as Sonfra woke from her slumber, a smile on her face. Her dormant visions had been vivid and colourful. She had visited a strange world filled with the descendants of those who had left Astria in search of other lands. They walked on two legs, just as she did, but none of them could enjoy the wonders that she experienced every day. They had lost the ways of their ancestors and could no longer change their forms. The lilac haired woman rose from her bed and shook her head, causing her long tresses to cascade down her naked back. The nubs on her shoulder blades itched as she headed for the opening of the cave that was her shelter as they always did after a long sleep. She stretched her slender white arms as her eyes took in the beautiful site of the lake that lay at the foot of the mountains. She took a step outside of the cave and began to fall freely through the air. Sonfra almost reached the water before spreading large translucent butterfly like wings that had emerged from her shoulder nubs and soaring back up into the night’s sky. That first nocturnal stretch after slumber always filled her with warmth and contentment as her naked body basked in the glow of the three moons.

At twenty-five passings, Sonfra was just out of her infancy, but was already displaying the abilities that Astrians prized in their elders. Raised by Ita and Shavay, Sonfra had been the smallest infant to come into being that anyone could remember. They had expected her to remain smaller than average, but she had grown to full height before the others of her generation and proven to all that she held command of the skies long before she could walk. Sonfra was a carefree spirit who looked after those smaller and more vulnerable than her, just like Ita before her. But in looks she resembled Shavay. It was Shavay’s face that stared at the world below from behind the lilac hair, Shavay’s deep purple eyes that scanned the horizon every night, searching for the signs that the descendants of the travellers had found a way to contact them. As she had matured, Sonfra had loved the tales of the race they had come to call the Teloh. And even in her newfound adulthood, she still hoped that one day they would return to the home of their ancestors. As others passed out of infancy and left the tales of the Teloh behind as fables told to warn against leaving their home, Sonfra believed that one day they would make it back to Astria, full of tales of far off worlds and the interesting things they had discovered.

After several minutes of soaring above the planet, Sonfra came to rest on a large square rock at the side of the lake. She stared at her reflection in the clear waters, lost in her thoughts of the Teloh and imagining what it would be like to prove the stories she held so dear. They were a race that had evolved without wings or the ability to grow a tail when in water. It saddened her to think about them not knowing what it meant to experience the wonders of flight. They took to the skies inside silver birds, crammed in, not knowing how it felt to feel the rush of the wind taking them higher and higher.

“Sonfra.” The lilac haired Astrian jumped and almost took to the air as a face rose from out of the water, calling her name.

“Eesa!” Sonfra smiled at the blue haired woman whose equally blue eyes sparkled as her upper body rose from the depths of the lake.

“You were thinking of the Teloh again.” Eesa smiled her all knowing smile.

“And you promised you would not go into my musings without my permission.” Sonfra wasn’t angry; Astrians had never had a cause to know anger.

“I did not go into them, Kina. You always get a look of longing on your face when you are thinking of them. Just as Shavay and Ita do.” Eesa beamed a radiant smile.

“Kina, you know me better than any Astrian.” Sonfra smiled back and dipped her feet in the water, watching them transform into the end of a purple tail.

“We are Kina-Katu.” Eesa answered, pulling herself onto the rock, her tail turning into legs.

Eesa was a passing younger than Sonfra. She was equally as beautiful as the woman she sat next to, her long blue hair and iridescent eyes matched the colour of the water that she loved so much. Eesa was at home in the water, just like her mothers before her. There was nothing more the young woman loved than to dive beneath the surface of the cool blue water and spend some quiet time alone with the fish and plants that resided there. She smiled at Sonfra lovingly. The two women had always been together, ever since Asren and Ita had laid them side by side on the grass of the Eran clearing and declared them Kina-Katu or soul mates. A child of water and a child of air being declared Kina-Katu were rare, but both girls had a love of both elements and neither was happier than when in the other’s company. Sonfra rested her head against Eesa’s shoulder and smiled.

“I’m sure they’re out there. Waiting to come home.” Sonfra said quietly.

“They may very well be, Kina, but what will they find when they get here? Will they believe that we are one Katra?” Eesa asked, running her hand through the beautiful purple tresses she loved so much.

“I do not know, but I do know that they are Katra and they have every right to be here, just as we do.” Sonfra answered thoughtfully as something caught her eye, streaking across the night’s sky.

Sonfra sat up straight, her eyes watching the star that was heading for the Eran clearing, just beyond the forest. She craned her neck, looking towards it, unable to get a proper view. Without a word she spread her wings and soared into the sky, Eesa launching herself after her love, wondering what had caused the sudden change in Sonfra’s demeanour. A skilled and natural flier, Eesa had nowhere near the affinity with the skies that Sonfra had and it took her a good few moments to catch up.

“Sonfra, what is it?” She asked, her blue eyes focusing on her intended.

“Did you not witness the falling star? She is heading for the Eran clearing, but she is unlike any falling star I have ever seen. She shone silver and did not appear to be on fire. I do not believe that Reena sent her.” Sonfra answered, reaching the edge of the Eran forest.

“Kina, we should not follow something so strange. We should fetch Ita or Asren, tell them of what you have seen and leave it up to them to search the clearing.” Eesa tried to talk sense into the other woman.

“You can stay behind if you wish, but I have reached the age of adulthood and have every reason to follow something unusual.” Sonfra replied, determination in her voice.

Eesa shook her head and followed, she would not leave her Kina-Katu by herself, even if it meant going out of her comfort zone. She stretched her wings as far as she could and tried to keep up. The fallen star appeared to have grazed the tops of several trees and Eesa had to stop the tears from falling. She could feel the bruised spirits and knew that although they would recover, none of them were happy with the intrusion to their beings. Eesa sent each one a blessing as she passed over them. She used her gift as a healer to give them energy to regenerate and restore their former glory quickly.

Sonfra followed the path of destruction, swallowing as she noticed that the further on they continued, the more severe the damage to her friends was. She had never known a star to destroy this many trees and it hurt her spirit. But as a future elder, she had a responsibility to follow the path and find out why this star had been unable to stop itself from causing so much damage. She would prove her worth to her people and to herself by dealing with this without the help of Ita and Shavay. Sonfra would be able to say that she had discovered something and dealt with it, possibly becoming the youngest Elder in the history of Astria. Although as much as she would like the honour, she was more concerned with finding out just what had gone wrong. This was so unlike the normal happenings of the planet and she could sense something different in the air. Sonfra couldn’t explain it but she was sensing what felt like over a hundred new spirits in the clearing, ones she had never felt before and ones that were not unlike those of the Astrians. But how could that be possible? Sonfra knew the different patterns of each Astrian as well as she knew the planet. She was attuned to all the life on the planet. One of her many gifts was the ability to sense the presence of spirits and it had never failed her before.

As they reached the site at which the star had impacted with the planet, Sonfra grabbed Eesa’s hand and pulled her down to the ground. She pointed with her free hand at the crash site with wide eyes. Eesa’s eyes widened and neither woman could speak for several moments. Eventually Eesa spoke, her voice barely above a whisper.

“That’s not a star. Sonfra, that doesn’t even look like anything I’ve ever seen before.” For the first time in her life, Eesa was experiencing the early flutterings of panic, her stomach felt like it was trying to push upwards and out of her mouth. She had never felt anything like this before and she couldn’t explain it.

“No, it’s not a star. Sonfra answered quietly. “Kina, I can feel spirits of living creatures in it, over one hundred of them, and they feel similar to Astrian spirits. I cannot explain it either.”

“You… you do not think it’s the Teloh? That they have returned home?” Eesa asked.

“It is possible, go back to the lake, find Ita, Shavay and Asren. Bring them back here. I’m going to watch and see what happens.” Sonfra couldn’t explain why she couldn’t leave, but she was mesmerised by the sight of what she believed to be a silver bird in front of her.

“Kina… do not go near it. Not until I return with the Elders.” Eesa sounded desperate.

“I will stay here and watch.” Sonfra answered.

With that Eesa headed back for the lake, searching out those who would know how to deal with the strange beast that seemed to be holding Astrians captive.

*

As the moons rose higher in the skies, Sonfra watched the silver bird with intrigue. She could feel the spirits inside it, most seemed strong, but one was weak, although strengthening slowly. The spirit was that of a female who had a problem with her leg and pain in her head. The spirit seemed to be surrounded by others, one who loved her deeply and ached to see her in so much pain. There was another entity with them, one that did not feel like anything Sonfra knew and she could not place it. It was as if the entity was not living and yet it seemed to be hovering over the injured female and helping her to heal. It was curious. The entity seemed to be helping the female and she seemed willing to allow it to help yet it did not feel real. She couldn’t focus on it. All Sonfra could tell was that it did not exist in life and yet it was there. She’d never felt anything like it before in her young life.

Sonfra edged forwards, she wanted to know what could possibly be doing this. As she approached the silver bird, she saw it was made of a metal not unlike the silver that ran through the caves in the mountains of the Eastern range. It was different somehow, but it looked similar. She took to the air to get a better view of the bird. It had several strange markings that she could not decipher across its largest part. They seemed to be inconsequential to her search. The bird seemed to have small wings, which should have been unable to support its weight. It also had many eyes from which a faint glow emanated. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Sonfra remembered the tales of the silver birds, which the Teloh used to fly through the skies. Could this be one of them? If so it was bigger than she had imagined and was capable of flying great distances, much further than her own wings could carry her. Its sheer size amazed the young Astrian. She had never seen anything so large that was capable of flight.

The female spirit was still sore, Sonfra could feel her discomfort, but she was healed. Not as thoroughly as Eesa could heal, but enough for her to be putting her weight on her leg again. Her head no longer caused her pain at all, suggesting that the unknown entity had managed to heal that part of the female more successfully. The male spirit who loved her and saw her, as Kina-Katu was happy. She could feel the two spirits reach out for each other and was overcome by a feeling of completion. Sonfra had to rest on the mountainside just above the silver bird. She would have to wait for the others to arrive before they reached a decision, but she was eager to know what the inside of the bird looked like, to find out about the spirits inside. Sonfra knew that the Elders would not agree with what she wanted to do but she couldn’t help it. The spirits were all so new to her, but the female felt like Katra. She was strong-minded and intelligent, Sonfra knew that. She knew that the female had a longing for home.

The lilac haired woman closed her eyes and allowed her mind to wander inside the silver bird, searching for the woman, trying to get an image of her in her mind’s eye. What she saw amazed her. The woman had blue eyes, the same colour as Eesa’s but her hair, her hair was the colour of the liquid fire in the fire pits. She had never known anyone whose eyes and hair were of such different colours. The woman was gorgeous, that was for certain, small in stature but strikingly beautiful. Perhaps she was the child of two different elements. It wasn’t unheard of for two Astrians of different elements to mate. The male that had been so distressed over her pain was there, talking to her animatedly. He had dark hair, dark eyes and a marking on his forehead that appeared to have been put there as he reached maturity. He was a child of the soil, she could feel how grounded he was and how he seemed to carry that quality with him. He was tall in comparison to the female. But they seemed comfortable in each other’s presence. There was also a male with dark skin and pointed ears who seemed able to sense her presence and before she knew it, Sonfra was lying on her back on the mountain ledge. The dark male was not of Astrian descent. Of that she was certain. Sonfra was intrigued by him. He had sensed her presence but the others had not. She had never known anything like it. As much as she did not want to admit it to herself, Sonfra would have to wait for the others to arrive before knowing what to do next. She flew back to the spot at the edge of the clearing and waited for them to reach her.


	3. Chapter 3

“Captain, Commander Chakotay, might I talk to you in private?” Tuvok asked.   
  
“Of course.” Kathryn and Chakotay followed Tuvok as he headed for the Doctor’s office.  
  
“What is it, Tuvok?” Chakotay asked, sitting on the edge of the Doctor’s desk.  
  
“As the Captain sat up, I felt the presence of an alien race, telepathically probing the ship. It was only one mind, but I believe we may become a curiosity. The mind appeared innocent and unsuspecting, but the Captain fascinated it. I cannot tell why, but when I sought it out, the alien withdrew.” Tuvok answered in his usual stoic manner.  
  
“We need to get those sensors online as quickly as possible. Tuvok, send Ensign Kim and Seven of Nine down to Engineering, inform them I have given orders for them to help Lieutenant Torres repair the sensors. You and Mr Paris work on getting our weapons operational. I want to avoid a conflict with the alien race at all costs, but I would like to be prepared.” Kathryn ordered.  
  
“Aye, Captain.” Tuvok disappeared from sight.  
  
“Chakotay, I think we should have Neelix watch over the children. They need to be kept as unaware of the happenings outside as is possible. I think Neelix’s story telling will come in handy. Besides, he is the only one other than B’Elanna and Tom capable of getting Miral to sleep.” Kathryn looked at her First Officer, clearly exhausted but unwilling to give in to sleep.  
  
“Agreed.” Chakotay answered. “Kathryn, I’m glad you’re okay, I thought I’d lost you when you lost consciousness on the Bridge.”  
  
“I’m fine, a little tired and in need of a strong cup of coffee, but fine.” Kathryn smiled softly. “There’s no chance of you losing me. It took long enough for us to find each other.”  
  
*  
  
It was true, it had taken a long time for Chakotay and Kathryn to reach the stage where Kathryn could openly admit her feelings. When she had realised Chakotay and Seven were an item it had been a hard blow to her feelings. A part of her knew that he couldn’t be expected to wait forever for her to feel confident in admitting her feelings, but she had hoped that the time would come when they were back on Earth and had left the Delta Quadrant far behind that they could become more than friends. Those hopes had been dashed just as they reached the wormhole, the potential portal home to the Alpha Quadrant. At least if they had managed to get past the Borg ship, she would have been able to go home, lock herself away and avoid seeing the happy couple, but those hopes had been extinguished too, when the cube carrying the Borg Queen had collapsed in on itself, causing the wormhole to destabilise before they could even enter it.  
  
The months that followed had been torturous for the Captain. She had carried on for the sake of her crew, once again determined to face the long journey and get them home, but her heart had collapsed in on itself, just like the Borg Cube and she had decided that perhaps it was time to accept that she would never have the love and children she yearned for. Kathryn Janeway had completely closed her heart to all emotion and pressed on with her never-ending mission. She had put on a brave face and gotten on with it, determined to show her crew that although their hopes and evaporated once more, she was not giving up. Chakotay had of course seen through it, but as he was the source of the largest part of her pain, he had stayed away. It killed him to do so, but he had to move on, to allow himself a little bit of happiness. Although as the months passed he slowly realised that he too was denying his feelings and just going through the motions. It wasn’t fair to Seven or himself to continue the lie.   
  
Seven was beautiful to look at but held none of the emotional understanding that Chakotay needed. She was constantly judging her role in their relationship, consistently questioning whether her actions and her sexual abilities were adequate for Chakotay’s needs and it was slowly driving him insane. Seven had originally appeared the answer he was looking for, a way to help him forget his feelings for Kathryn and move on with his life, but the more time he spent with the former Borg drone, the more he missed the only woman he had ever truly been in love with. After eight months of dealing with her constant queries and the assessments of their relationship, Chakotay had sat Seven down and broken it off with her as gently as he could. He had insisted that it was nothing Seven had done wrong, but that he just couldn’t give her the love or the patience she deserved. Chakotay assured her that she was more than adequate when it came to making love, but that the relationship just wasn’t working for him. Seven had looked at him with a vacant expression and then stood very quickly.  
  
“Commander, I wish to thank you for giving me my first experience of a human relationship and sexual intercourse. Now I wish for you to leave.” It was the closest Chakotay had ever seen Seven come to an emotional outburst.  
  
For a moment he regretted his decision, he hovered next to his chair and then realised that yes he had hurt her, but it was better to do it now than later. Chakotay left the holodeck and headed towards his quarters. He suspected that Seven knew he was still in love with Kathryn and in the manner of a big brother he wanted to protect the woman he had just hurt. That confirmed his decision. If he felt like a protective big brother towards Seven, he could never love her in the way she deserved. It was best this way, for both of them. If he had to spend the next sixty-odd years pining over the Captain, it was better than living a lie.  
  
Over the following weeks, as much as she would have denied it if asked, Kathryn noticed a change in the way Seven and Chakotay treated each other. There was a stiffness between them. Seven in particular appeared hostile towards the First Officer and from the whisperings she heard around the ship, she came to the conclusion that the two were no longer together. The news brought a mixture of emotions to the Captain that once again she suppressed and tried to ignore. She felt sorry for Chakotay that things hadn’t worked out. As much as she had hated the two of them being together, Chakotay deserved happiness. She wanted to comfort the young woman who had become like a daughter to her, to discuss the things that should be discussed when a child has their first relationship breakdown. And yet Kathryn was also relieved and extremely happy that things had not worked out between the pair. It was this feeling that she tried to suppress the most. If Kathryn was happy that Chakotay was single again it meant she still had feelings for him, and she couldn’t afford to have those as she was trying to get her crew home.  
  
Every time Chakotay had asked to come to see her in private since the break up, Kathryn had pushed him away. It was easier to push him away than allow him to talk to her about how he was feeling. But Chakotay had been patient, as he always was with her and had waited until he knew she was alone in her quarters. He had rung the bell and she had called for whoever was on the other side to enter without thinking about it. Chakotay had walked in and announced that he needed to talk. He did not want a conversation, just to tell Kathryn something and then he would leave her be. She nodded her head and gestured towards a chair opposite the one she was sitting in, curled up with a book.  
  
Chakotay sat and took a deep breath, linking his fingers together. Kathryn could tell he was nervous by the way he sat and against her better judgement, she leant forward, silently encouraging him to talk. She placed the book on the table in front of her and looked into those deep brown eyes that she had avoided for so long. It had been easier that way, but when she saw the emotion in those eyes she had to force herself not to run to him. Chakotay took another deep breath, his eyes resting on hers and he found the courage he needed to speak.  
  
“Kathryn, I need to be honest with you. I need you to listen to me and not say anything. When I started dating Seven, I thought it would be an ideal way for her to learn about human relationships and that perhaps it was time for me to try and move on from the feelings I have for you. But as the relationship progressed and she analysed every little thing about us as a couple, I realised the mistake I had made. I could never see her in the way that I see you. Could never connect with her on the level, which I connect with you and every moment I spent with her was another push to break it off. I didn’t tell her that when I broke up with her. I told her that I didn’t think we were compatible, that she needed someone with the same level of experience in relationships as herself and that I needed someone who had been human a while longer. I told her that I would always be there for her but that I see her more as a little sister than as a potential mate. She was angry, Kathryn. For the first time since she joined us, I saw emotion in her eyes, but I knew I had done the right thing.” Chakotay paused for a moment, trying to gauge Kathryn’s reaction.  
  
She sat there, her hands gently gripping her knees. Kathryn was trying her best not to show her feelings, but she knew he could see the hope in her eyes, the happiness it brought her to know that he still had feelings for her. Try as she might, Kathryn had never been able to hide her feelings from Chakotay, not since they had been stranded on New Earth. Part of her still deeply regretted that she had not been able to give him exactly what he wanted all those years ago, what he still wanted now. She wasn’t sure if she could give it to him now, but she was starting to think that she possibly had the option to try.  
  
“Kathryn, I know that you put the crew before yourself, that you are determined to get them home to Earth, and I know you will. But denying yourself what you know to be true will not help your quest go any quicker. I love you, I have always loved you and I always will. If you maintain that you cannot get involved as long as we are trying to get home, then I will wait for you. I know now that I can never forget my feelings for you and I will never try to again. But I think we could be happy together. All I ask is that you think about it.” With that he had stood and walked out of her quarters, leaving Kathryn to think about what he had said.  
  
Kathryn had kept to herself for the next few days, Chakotay’s words running through her mind at a million miles an hours. She loved him, she knew that, but could she really carry out a relationship with him and keep command of Voyager? What would the crew think if the command team became an item? Would they still be able to keep the respect of their crew? Kathryn couldn’t think clearly and it was driving her mad. The Captain had spent her entire life playing it safe. Immersing herself in science and relationships that were adequate. She had felt safe and secure with both Justin and Mark, knowing that they would never create the animal stirrings in her that she felt when she focused on her feelings for Chakotay. Chakotay wasn’t a sure bet. Yes she felt safe in his arms, but he was unpredictable and so was she when she was around him. It felt wonderful and yet scared the very life out of her at the same time. Unable to reach a decision she had done the only thing she felt able to do under the circumstances and turned to the woman she felt closest to aboard Voyager.  
  
“You wanted to see me, Captain?” B’Elanna asked as she entered the Captain’s quarters.  
  
“Yes, B’Elanna. Please, sit down.” Kathryn answered. “I need your advice.”  
  
“Advice, Captain? About what?” B’Elanna was nervous to say the least.  
  
“Please, for the purposes of this conversation, call me Kathryn. I need to talk to a friend, someone who can help me unravel things and hopefully make a decision.” Kathryn was vaguely aware that she probably wasn’t making any sense to the half Klingon who sat before her.  
  
“I’ll do my best, Ca… Kathryn.” B’Elanna was a little bewildered by this new side to the woman who commanded Voyager with such zeal.  
  
“B’Elanna, what we’re about to talk about cannot leave this room. No one else must hear of it, especially Tom.” Kathryn was freaking out slightly.  
  
“Of course.” B’Elanna wondered where this was going.  
  
“You know Chakotay better than anyone else on this ship. The two of you are like brother and sister. You’ve known each other for years….” Kathryn reached over to the table and poured herself a glass of wine.  
  
“He told you then?” B’Elanna asked quietly.  
  
“You mean you knew he was going to talk to me?” Kathryn’s eyes widened.  
  
“Capt… Kathryn, Chakotay has had feelings for you for years. I’ve lost count of the times we’ve sat up late into the night and I’ve listened to him talk about you, about how he feels, how he can only hope that you feel the same way as he does.” B’Elanna poured herself a glass of wine.  
  
“He… he talks about it with you?” Kathryn asked, her voice shaking.  
  
“Constantly. Even when he and Seven were dating, when we were alone, Chakotay would only talk about you. He loves you. He has for a very long time. Kathryn, he sees you as the missing part of his soul. And I believe he’s right. In all the time I’ve known Chakotay, he has never spent as much time talking about one woman.” B’Elanna sipped at her wine.  
  
“But… if we were to get together, if I was to admit that I feel the same about him….” Kathryn’s blue eyes scanned B’Elanna’s face.  
  
“The ship will still function, the crew will still hold the same respect for you and no one will think any less of either of you.” B’Elanna answered calmly.  
  
“How can you be so sure?” Kathryn asked, not quite believing the words coming out of her Chief Engineer’s mouth.  
  
“Because I hear the whispers on the ship that you and Chakotay don’t. I know what people talk about when neither of you are around. Several members of the crew have expressed an interest in you finding someone to share your life with. Little Naomi Wildman keeps asking me when you are going to realise that you and Chakotay are perfect for each other. Neelix wondered if he shouldn’t put mistletoe up in the Mess Hall at Christmas and contrive to get you both under there.” B’Elanna answered, a smile on her face.  
  
“But what if things don’t work out? What if we realise that we’re not right for each other?” Kathryn asked, her fears beginning to get the better of her.  
  
“Then at least neither of you will have any regrets about what could have been.” B’Elanna took another sip of her wine. “But I don’t think that will happen. You and Chakotay are made of a similar mould. You compliment each other so well. If you are unsure then take things slowly. I know he will not begrudge you that.” B’Elanna advised. “He’ll just be happy that you’re willing to give things a go.”  
  
Kathryn nodded and looked out at the stars passing her window. She was going to do it; she was actually going to tell Chakotay how she felt. B’Elanna was right. She couldn’t hold it off any longer. It was better to face the unknown than to spend her life wondering about what might have been, now she just had to work out how to tell Chakotay that she loved him as much as he loved her. Kathryn turned to face B’Elanna then got up and hugged her Chief Engineer, causing the young woman to gasp and then wrap her arms around her Captain. This one conversation had not only changed the way Kathryn saw her relationship with Chakotay but had also cemented the friendship between the two women.  
  
It had taken a few days for Kathryn to build up the courage to invite her First Officer to dinner. She had agonised over the meal choice, whether she should wear a uniform or not, what music to play, how to broach the subject. B’Elanna had reminded her that he already loved her so none of these things would matter, providing the meal was vegetarian. Eventually she had settled on the dress, the food and the wine, the music was a different matter. Everything she decided on was quickly changed. The music was too seductive, too plain, and too sleazy. It was a nightmare trying to choose. When Kathryn had invited Chakotay to dinner, she requested that he not wear a uniform. It would be easier on her if both of them were out of uniform, make her less inclined to talk about work issues.  
  
Chakotay hit the chime to Kathryn’s quarters, a single pink rose behind his back. No matter what decision she had reached, he would be able to deal with it as long as he did not lose her friendship. She bid him enter and he walked in, a smile coming over his face as he saw Kathryn before him in a beautiful blue dress that accentuated her curves rather than hiding them like her uniform did. She looked radiant, her hair down, her feet encased in soft blue shoes. In his eyes she was pure perfection. Kathryn smiled at the handsome man who had walked into her quarters. Chakotay was out of uniform but wearing a suit, he had a white shirt on, black trousers and a black tie. He looked every inch the man she had fallen in love with.  
  
“You look beautiful.” He said softly, stepping forward and offering her the single pink rose.  
  
“You look wonderful.” She answered, gently taking his hand.  
  
This felt so right for both of them, so comfortable. Kathryn’s butterflies disappeared as they sat down to dinner, talking easily. Chakotay told her about Tom and B’Elanna’s latest fight, how he had overheard Harry and Jenny Delaney talking about a new holodeck program. Kathryn had laughed and enjoyed his stories, glad that he was talking about the social aspects of life on Voyager rather than the day-to-day business of the ship. As they sat down on the sofa after dinner, Kathryn once again took his hand and smiled softly.  
  
“Chakotay, I’ve thought about what you said… about us. And, I want to give it a go. I want to see what we could be together.” Kathryn’s nerves returned a little as she spoke.  
  
“You do?” Chakotay’s eyes sparkled as he looked at the petite woman.  
  
“Yes, but I want to take things slowly. I don’t want us to rush into anything. I need to know that we are doing the right thing and that it will not change the way the crew sees either of us. I want to know that we can still be an effective command team as well as a couple.” Kathryn chose her words as carefully as she could.  
  
“I understand.” Chakotay answered. “I’m willing to take things as slowly as you want.”  
  
Kathryn beamed at him lovingly and rested her head on his strong shoulder. Chakotay wrapped his arm around her and gently took in the scent of her shampoo and the Risan perfume she was wearing. He had wanted her for so long, that he was overcome with emotion and desire, but he would take things at her pace. Right now that could take the rest of the journey home, and it wouldn’t matter to Chakotay, as long as he could call her his. Kathryn needed reassurance and he would provide her with that as best as he could.  
  
*  
  
“I’ll get Neelix to sit with the girls and then meet you in your Ready Room.” Making sure no one was around, Chakotay leant in and kissed Kathryn softly.  
  
“I love you.” She whispered softly.  
  
“I love you too.” Chakotay smiled and disappeared from the office heading for the Mess Hall to appraise their Talaxian crewmember of the difficulties that lay ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

“Shavay, I think they’re the Teloh, at least some of them are. I allowed my mind to wander inside the metal bird. There is a female on board with hair as red as the liquid fire of the fire pits and eyes as blue as the waters of the lakes. She has a strength to her spirit that denotes her as Astrian. And her Kina-Katu, he too has an Astrian spirit. But there was another with them, he had skin as dark as the night and seemed to be the only one aware of my presence.” Sonfra told the others as they asked what she knew.  
  
“Sonfra, you should not have let your mind wander without us here. We can help you escape detection.” Ita replied. She looked at her Kina-Katu, wondering what Shavay thought about it.  
  
“He knew you were there?” Shavay asked. “But his spirit is unlike ours?”  
  
“Yes, Shavay. He had pointed ears and his brow was creased. I do not think that they meant to arrive on Astria. The female with flaming hair, she was injured in flight, her thoughts were on a place called Earth.” Sonfra couldn’t explain it, but she felt connected to the redheaded female.  
  
Asren was looking at the silver bird with curiosity. She had never seen anything so strange and she was wary of it. Yet at the same time she couldn’t help but want to look inside, just like Sonfra. She wanted to know if the spirits inside were like them. She too could sense them. But there was a female she focused on who had brown hair, brown eyes and was with child. She couldn’t be certain if the female was aware of the spirit she carried. The shape of the female’s forehead intrigued Asren. The female was truly beautiful and unique amongst the other Elders inside. There was a fighting spirit to her that suggested she was a child of fire and yet her colouring said she was a child of the soil. It was an interesting contradiction.  
  
“Ita, we must look more closely at this silver bird and the spirits it holds. They want to take flight again but cannot do it without help.” Asren said quietly and without warning.  
  
“Asren, I do not think it wise to pursue the spirits on this ship. We have lived peaceful lives until their arrival. If we begin to learn about them, we may not be able to protect our existence.” Ita answered firmly.  
  
“Ita, Kina, I am with Asren and Sonfra, we should aid the spirits inside the silver bird. Help them take flight again so that they may leave us to our lives.” Shavay’s voice was soft as she spoke.  
  
“Do as you feel right, but I will not have any part of it.” Ita replied and headed back towards the lake, the others watching her leave.  
  
“Sonfra, are you prepared to allow your mind to wander once again?” Asren asked softly.  
  
“I am.” Sonfra took Asren’s hand; she offered her other hand to Eesa who shook her head.  
  
“One of us should watch in case they emerge from the silver bird.” She said, still wary of the spirits inside.  
  
“I agree.” Shavay said, taking Sonfra’s other hand. “Call my name if you see anything unusual.”  
  
The three women closed their eyes and allowed their collective consciousness to enter the silver bird. Sonfra was amazed by the clarity at which the vision of the inside of the silver bird hit, she was able to see things more closely with the help of Shavay and Asren. There were panels on the wall that flashed and made noises unlike any she had ever heard before. The majority of the spirits were akin to those of Astrians, but there were others on board who appeared unlike any she had ever seen before. She had never seen anyone with blue skin and no hair like the male she looked at now. He was large and ungainly, resembling the stories of the water spirits who were said to inhabit the lakes as the Astrians slept. He appeared clumsy and Sonfra wondered if he would be more at home in water than on the surface. His musings were difficult to pick up on. It was in this part of the silver bird that they found the female that Asren found so intriguing, she seemed to be half Astrian spirit half something else and completely unaware of the infant spirit growing inside her. Asren smiled when she realised this was the second infant to come from this female. It showed that she and her Kina-Katu had continued to grow as a couple after the first child was born and that was a wonderful sign.  
  
Shavay gasped inwardly as she saw the female with hair as pale as Olpha who appeared to be part Teloh part silver bird. She had the metal running through her, parts of her were similar to the silver bird and yet she distinctly had a spirit. She appeared to be some kind of hybrid that the others were wary of. The spirit with infant seemed to find her unwelcome. But she appeared to know what she was doing and wanted to help. It was strange to all three women to think of a member of the community as not being wanted. But then they had no idea just how the Teloh acted towards each other. They may have evolved from the same ancestors, but they were an unknown entity. Shavay watched as the female worked on a panel that beeped continuously. The blond woman was sure in her movements and worked with a steady rhythm but showed no emotion on her face. Shavay could not feel any inner emotions either. The female seemed to have lost all ability to feel.  
  
Sonfra looked for the female with hair as red as the fire pits. She could not sense her in this part of the bird. Ensuring she stayed a part of the collective consciousness, she searched the rest of the bird, finding her in its uppermost point. Silently she urged the others to join her, watching the female and the male who she believed to be her Kina-Katu. It was strange to see a female and male as Kina-Katu, yet with these two it felt so right. Females and males on Astria usually paired and mated with people of the same sex. Yet these Astrians did not seem to hold the same beliefs. This male was bonded to the female and the pair seemed connected on a level as deeply as Sonfra and Eesa. It was beautiful to watch the way he looked to protect her and yet she seemed to be the High Elder inside the silver bird. Sonfra pointed the other women to the colour of the female’s eyes and hair, showed how she seemed to be a child of two conflicting elements, whereas the male, his dark hair and eyes made him a child of the ground.   
  
Shavay looked at the couple and smiled, they appeared to have struggled to reach the realisation that they were meant to be bonded together. They had not had the guidance of those older than them, but they had reached it eventually. Shavay looked into their pasts with little problem. She could see the path they had taken to get there and would take in the future. She saw many happy years for the male and the female. Although their journey to the place called Earth would be a long and difficult one. Shavay could feel the female’s pain at being so far away from home. It would take a long time for her to reconcile her life inside the silver bird with her longing for an artificial shelter amongst a vast area of green. The male would aid her in her struggle to find inner peace and keep her going on her path. Shavay smiled as she realised just how close they were. It was a beautiful thing to see two spirits so intertwined.  
  
Sonfra squeezed the two hands holding hers as the dark skinned man entered the room. He was aware of them once again, but this time with the presence of the elders, mixed with her own, he was unable to expel her from the bird. Asren picked up strong telepathic ability in this male and watched him with intrigue. She could not hear his voice but she could tell he felt uncomfortable with their presence. He was unsure if they were something he referred to as “friend or foe” in his thoughts. She did not understand these words but she assumed the first was the better of the two. It was an interesting concept to think of spirits falling into two categories.  
  
Slowly, surely, Shavay pulled them out of the room and out of the bird. She opened her eyes and the others followed suit. Sonfra looked at the two women, unable to focus properly, the image of the female with liquid fire hair still in her mind. She was truly beautiful and an interesting spirit. Sonfra wanted to get to know her, to find out how she understood her Katra so well. It could help Sonfra to understand hers better and that would be important if she was to become a leader amongst her people. Shavay gently pulled the other women back into the forest so they could talk without being overheard. Eesa followed them, curious as to what they had discovered.  
  
“They are trapped here. They did not mean to land but are unable to leave without something called dilithium.” Asren said carefully. “The female with an infant spirit inside her was focused on what sounded like ‘the depletion of the dilithium reserves.’ I have never heard of this dilithium.”  
  
“The flame haired female is concerned that her Katra will be stuck here. She wishes to get them home to a place called Earth. It is foremost in her mind at all times.” Sonfra said calmly. “I believe that Earth is the home of the Teloh. Or at least it sounds like Erte.”  
  
“The male, the one with dark skin who sensed our presence. He is different. He wishes to return to somewhere called Vulcan. But his thoughts are to get them to Earth first. He is most difficult to read and is not sure of our intentions.” Shavay added to their findings.  
  
“I believe if we wish to find out more about them, to discover if they truly are the Teloh, we should try and talk with the flame haired female. I cannot explain why, but I feel an affinity to her. It is not like the affinity I have with my Eesa, but I believe she and her Kina-Katu, the male who will not leave her side, are the closest to our ancestors inside the silver bird.” Sonfra wanted to find out if she was right.  
  
The four women turned and looked at the giant silver bird, which seemed to be glowing in the moonlight. Eesa cocked her head and looked at it with intrigue. She was still feeling the fluttering inside her body that told her to stay away and yet with Sonfra there she wanted to know more. She took her Kina-Katu’s hand, silently asking for Sonfra’s visions of the inside of the silver bird. Sonfra allowed Eesa access to her musings, particularly those of the flame haired female with blue eyes. Eesa gasped when she saw her. The female had the same hair colour as the men of the mountains but her eyes matched Eesa’s. Eesa squeezed Sonfra’s hand tightly.  
  
“She is a part of us.” Eesa whispered to her Kina.  
  
“And she is unaware.” Sonfra replied. “We must help her to get airborne once more. The sooner they take flight, the more joy she will hold.”  
  
“He, her Kina-Katu, he knows her heart and musings without the ability to read them as we do. They have a bond stronger than any I have ever felt.” Eesa said with alarm in her voice. “The only bond that equals theirs is ours.”  
  
“They are meant to be together.” Sonfra smiled. “And I am meant to aid them. I can sense it.”  
  
The two older Astrians listened to the conversation between their young and Shavay smiled. She could feel the strength of Sonfra’s convictions and she admired them. Ita may not have been able to cope with the newcomers but Sonfra, Sonfra was truly of both her Elders. She would help anyone and anything and had a curiosity that made Shavay joyful. Asren watched Eesa’s trepidation and smiled. Kila would have loved her. Kila had gone into the skies just before Eesa reached three passings. The young woman could not remember her other Elder but looked just like her. Asren sighed softly. It was a shame Kila was not standing with them now. Kila would have gently encouraged her infant to continue to explore her feelings and to help find the best way to help the unknown spirits. She would have offered protection and advice. Now, however, that fell to Asren. The blue haired woman walked over to Eesa and gently put her hand on her shoulder.  
  
“We will help Sonfra together. All of us. And then these strange spirits can take their journey home.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Captain, the alien presence is back. Stronger than before and I sense more than one mind. They are curious as to why we are on their planet.” Tuvok announced, cutting Chakotay off mid sentence.  
  
“Tuvok, can you tell if they mean us any harm?” Kathryn asked, her eyes widening at the prospect of alien minds so readily able to penetrate their shields.  
  
“I do not believe so. The presence seems to come from the minds of the aliens. Two older beings and one younger. The younger one appears to be particularly fixated on you and Chakotay. I am not sure why.” Tuvok reported, his hands clasped behind his back.  
  
Chakotay’s brow furrowed. If this alien could read their inner thoughts then it would know how close the two of them were. It could use its knowledge as leverage, if an unfriendly force. Separating them and threatening the life of the other would cause problems. Kathryn would never crumble under pressure, regardless of her feelings, he could not say the same. He had sworn to protect the love of his life and he would not be able to control himself if they threatened her life. He hit his comm. badge, grateful that they had at least managed to get the comm. system fully operational once more.  
  
“Chakotay to Torres. How are things going down there, B’Elanna?” There was urgency in his voice.  
  
“The sensors are coming back up slowly. Seven has managed to re-route several gel pack relays, which has helped things considerably. Harry and I are working on getting the inertial dampeners and weapons back online.” B’Elanna sounded slightly stressed, not through the work but with the former Borg drone.  
  
“Good. Have any of you detected anything strange? Has Vorik felt any presence?” Chakotay asked.  
  
*  
  
B’Elanna turned to her crewmate, fire in her eyes.  
  
“Well, have you?” She asked.  
  
“I detected fluctuations in the air, but I could not focus on them. I believe that there was telepathic activity present but only for a short time.” Vorik answered. “I did not think it relevant to our task.”  
  
“That’s a yes.” B’Elanna said to Chakotay. “Think we may have a problem on our hands?”  
  
“We’re not sure, but we need to be alerted the moment Vorik becomes aware of any telepathic presence in Engineering. We believe that we may have alerted the curiosity of several of the planet’s inhabitants. Chakotay out.”  
  
B’Elanna looked at Vorik, disbelief in her eyes. She couldn’t believe that he hadn’t mentioned it sooner. The young Vulcan was often a source of exasperation for the half Klingon. She found his cool logic irritating and his self-superiority raised her anger levels. Seven may have both of these qualities but she avoided working with the former Borg as much as possible, Vorik was in her presence every shift. She growled a low growl.  
  
“Next time you notice anything unfamiliar you inform me immediately. It may not be relevant to the task at hand, but it could be extremely relevant to the welfare of this ship and crew.” She snapped before returning to the console she had been working at with Harry.  
  
“Yes, Sir.” Vorik replied, unphased by the attitude of his superior officer. He returned to work, assisting Seven with getting the sensors back online.  
  
Harry tried hard not to laugh at the look on B’Elanna’s face. “You know between you and the Captain, you could have every male on this ship running for cover, with the exception of the two Vulcans.”  
  
“Does that include you, Starfleet?” B’Elanna asked, a smile beginning to grow at the corners of her mouth.  
  
“I’d be first in line to get the hell out of here.” Harry laughed. “Followed closely by your husband.”  
  
*  
  
“Nee Nee!” Miral screamed as he entered the room. The three year old hadn’t quite gotten the hang of Neelix’s full name.  
  
“Hello you two.” Neelix smiled and swept the quarter Klingon off the floor, hugging her tightly.  
  
Naomi could see the worry in his eyes though. She knew her godfather was hiding something and that he wouldn’t tell them what it was, probably under orders of Captain Janeway.  
  
“Neelix, what’s going on? We crashed, I felt it.” Naomi said, making sure he realised she wasn’t going to be fooled.  
  
“We made an emergency landing, Naomi. We did not crash.” Neelix sat down, Miral happily snuggling into his lap. “Everything is going to be fine. There are some minor problems with some of the systems and we will be back up and running again soon.”  
  
Naomi could see that he wasn’t sure if they would be, but she looked at Miral and realised that the little girl needed protecting, just as she had when she was younger and Neelix hadn’t told her that her mom was stuck on the planet. She sat beside the Talaxian and Miral and smiled softly.  
  
“So it’s emergency repairs.” She said, thinking it over. “Your Mommy is good at those, Miral. She knows what to do.”  
  
“Mommy likes fixing things.” Miral replied, yawning a little.  
  
“Yes, she does.” Neelix answered gently. “She and your Aunty Kathryn are good at solving problems.”  
  
“Daddy flies.” Miral said, closing her eyes.  
  
“Yes. But he’s not so good at fixing the ship. But he fixed my broken leg when I fell down the stairs.” Naomi said, encouraging Miral to keep talking.  
  
“Hungry.” Miral said, her little stomach rumbling.  
  
“You sit down with Naomi and I’ll replicate us something to eat before you go to bed. At least the replicators didn’t go offline during the system problems.” Neelix smiled, gently sitting Miral down next to his goddaughter.  
  
“I want macaroni.” Naomi grinned. “Miral likes banana pancakes.”  
  
*  
  
Kathryn Janeway stared out of the window at the dark planet. They were at the foot of the mountain she remembered seeing briefly when they crashed. The planet, what she could see of it, appeared fertile and healthy, although until sensors were back up, they wouldn’t be able to tell if an away team could breath in the planet’s atmosphere. She was reminded of the forests her parents had taken her camping in as a child. At least this time she would have the warmth and creature comforts she loved so much. No sleeping in a tent on the edge of a clearing. No thank you. Kathryn Janeway did not like mud and dirt as a child and she still wasn’t particularly fond of them now. It had been satisfying, planting her own seedlings on New Earth, but she was still able to go inside and use the sonic shower or take a bath in the tub that Chakotay had built her. The camping trips with her parents had meant bathing in rivers and streams, and she never felt clean enough.  
  
Tuvok disappeared out of the Ready Room and headed back to the Bridge, he had left Tom Paris beginning to repair the helm console. Although Mr Paris knew the console better than anyone else aboard Voyager, Tuvok also knew he was the one member of the crew who was the most easily distracted. He did not want to leave him alone with the console for too long, for fear Tom would try turning the vessel into a hot rod.  
As soon as Tuvok left, Chakotay came up behind his love and put his arm around her waist. He pulled her close to him and followed her gaze out of the window. It had been a long time since he had seen nature so beautiful. It reminded him of the forests on Earth. In fact the mountain reminded him of home. Perhaps by daylight the planet would resemble Earth even more. He squeezed Kathryn gently, leaning down and placing a kiss on the top of her head.  
  
“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” He asked.  
  
“As long as you don’t expect me to go camping.” She answered, leaning into his embrace.  
  
“After what you told me all those years ago on New Earth, I wouldn’t dream of it. You love your creature comforts too much, Kathryn.” Chakotay laughed gently.  
  
“I do.” Kathryn grinned. “Although I do love the beaches on Mars, and swimming in the underground caverns. I got into trouble for doing just that as a child.”  
  
“Kathryn Janeway getting into trouble? It’s hard to imagine.” He teased, “Somehow I always imagined you as a perfect child, the apple of your parents’ eyes. I know you’re the apple of mine.”  
  
“Oh, Chakotay.” Kathryn sighed happily. “I can’t imagine a single day without you.”  
  
“Or I without you.” Chakotay turned her in his arms, tilted his head and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
Kathryn responded with warmth, her arms wrapping around his back, her lips meeting his. She could stay here like this for a long time, but they had to get the sensors back online and find a way off this planet and continue on their long path back to Earth. She sighed heavily and hugged him tighter. Then she let him go and returned back to her desk, pulling up the intermittent sensor logs that were now slowly filtering through.  
  
“It seems Tuvok is right, there are four humanoid life signs at the edge of the clearing. They appear to be keeping a physical distance from us. Although we aren’t able to know just how large the overall population is yet.” Kathryn announced, still looking at her screen.  
  
“We also don’t know if they are capable of warp technology. We may have inadvertently landed on a planet that is at a basic stage of technological evolution.” Chakotay said thoughtfully, sitting opposite her.  
  
“Yet they seem to be telepathically advanced. Perhaps they have evolved without the need for technology. We don’t know any thing about them. If they are peaceful, they may be willing to help us.” The diplomat in Kathryn was beginning to kick in.  
  
“We may also frighten them.” Chakotay reminded her. “If they have never seen anything like Voyager before, they may be wary of coming anywhere near us. They may have resources we can use, but without their permission to use them, we could be stuck here for a very long time. Our dilithium reserves are running low and even if we do manage to get back in the air, we may not be able to get much further than the outer atmosphere without freefalling back to the planet.”  
  
Kathryn sighed heavily, placing her head on her hand and staring at her computer screen. If they were stuck here it could cause problems for both the Voyager crew and the planet’s inhabitants but without help that might be the fate they were resigned to.  
  
“We’ll have to hope that they are friendly and willing to help us.” Kathryn said quietly, looking up into deep brown eyes that filled her with a quiet confidence.  
  
*  
  
“Seven, how are those sensors coming?” B’Elanna asked, taking a small break from working on the weapons.  
  
“They are at seventy-five percent efficiency. We should have them at one hundred percent within the next hour.” Seven replied. “I would suggest that the gel packs are fixed soon, however. We may not be able to keep the sensors running at one hundred percent for very long.”  
  
“Understood. Once you’re done with the sensors, take a look at the weapons array. We can’t seem to find the cause of the disruption to their power.” B’Elanna ordered, she hated admitting defeat, especially to Seven.  
  
“Yes, Lieutenant.” Seven answered in her usual condescending tone.  
  
“Harry are you finished with the reconfiguration of the inertial dampeners?” B’Elanna asked, doing her best to ignore the former Borg.  
  
“All done. I should probably go and help Tom fix the helm console.” Harry said, desperate to get away from the tension building up between the two women.  
  
“Off you go then, Starfleet. And remind that husband of mine that we are not looking to increase power to the controls.” B’Elanna patted Harry on the back.  
  
“Understood. No letting Tom mess around with yours and the Captain’s baby.” Harry stood and left Engineering in a hurry.  
  
*  
  
Kathryn strode onto the Bridge, Chakotay following behind her. There was a purpose to her stride as she headed straight for the tactical station.  
  
“Report.” She ordered as she reached Tuvok.  
  
“Sensors are now at seventy-five percent. From the data we have retrieved, the planet seems to be M-Class, capable of sustaining humanoid life without detriment. The atmosphere is comparable to that on Earth. Early indications also point to a large supply of dilithium within the mountains. There appears to be a population of approximately twenty thousand humanoids, although we are unable to determine that at this moment. There are no signs of technological advancements on the planet. It appears that the civilisation has evolved without need for the technologies that we take for granted.” Tuvok gave his report in a precise manner.  
  
“Suggestions?” Kathryn asked her Tactical and First Officers.  
  
“We should try and make contact with the four humanoids watching the ship. Perhaps they will be able to help us.” Chakotay said thoughtfully.  
  
“I would advise against that, Commander. We do not know if they would be able to cope with the differences in our races and certainly not if they have the capability for understanding our need to get back to the Alpha Quadrant.” Tuvok replied.  
  
“Be that as it may, Tuvok. I believe Commander Chakotay is right. Without help and permission to restore our dilithium reserves we will be unable to leave the planet. We would do less harm by leaving as quickly as possible.” Kathryn said with a tone of authority.  
  
“Very well. I advise caution, Captain. We do not know what other telepathic abilities they possess. It is possible that they have evolved a way of injuring someone without using weapons.” Tuvok answered, his face and tone emotionless although Kathryn could swear that he was inwardly rolling his eyes.  
  
“Advice noted. Commander Chakotay as the youngest alien seems to be intrigued by both of us, we should both be on the away team. Tuvok we will leave you in charge of Voyager while we are gone. We’ll need a field medic. Tom get a med kit packed and inform B’Elanna we will need her expertise as well.” Kathryn ordered.  
  
“Aye Captain.” Tom hurried away from the helm console, leaving Harry to fix it on his own.  
  
*  
  
Thirty-five minutes later the away team was standing in Transporter Room One, B’Elanna adjusting the transport frequencies. She hit several buttons on the console and breathed a sigh of relief as it decided to respond. She headed for the transporter pads and nodded at the Ensign who had been standing beside her. Looking from her husband to her Captain and best friend, B’Elanna gave the command.  
  
“Four to beam to the surface.”  
  
A shimmer of blue light surrounded the four of them and within seconds they were standing outside the ship. Kathryn looked around her, hoping that when they did speak to the aliens that the universal translator would work. They had had instances over the years where languages were just too dissimilar, although usually the universal translator kicked in after several hours. Kathryn looked around, hoping to see the aliens that had been so fascinated by their arrival.  
*  
  
Sonfra’s eyes widened as she saw the red haired female appear outside of the silver bird. She was just as radiant as the visions had led her to believe. Without thinking about it, Sonfra stepped out of the trees and headed straight towards the spirits standing across the clearing. Eesa followed, uncertain as to what would happen, but trusting her Kina-Katu to make the right decision. Sonfra regarded the female she had identified as the main Elder and looked her up and down. The female seemed friendly, she bore a smile on her face and a twinkle in her blue eyes that suggested a love of all things.  
  
“Greetings, strange spirits.” Sonfra said softly as they reached the four people who had come from the belly of the bird.  
  
“Hello.” Kathryn smiled, grateful that the universal translator appeared to be working. “My name is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the USS Starship Voyager. This is my First Officer, Commander Chakotay, my Chief Engineer, Lieutenant B’Elanna Torres and my Pilot, Lieutenant Tom Paris.”  
  
“I am Sonfra, child of air and water. This is my Kina-Katu, Eesa, child of water and air. The older females are Shavay, child of air and Asren child of water. We saw your silver bird fall from the skies.” Sonfra couldn’t help but stare at Kathryn’s hair and eyes.  
  
“She must mean Voyager.” Tom whispered to Chakotay. “Although I’ve never thought of the ship as a bird.”  
  
“I apologise for landing on your planet so unexpectedly. We were experiencing problems with our, um… silver bird.” Kathryn said, hoping to keep the conversation at a level the aliens would understand.  
  
“Are you of the Teloh?” Eesa asked quietly.  
  
“The Teloh?” Kathryn asked, a little confused. The universal translator could obviously not find a way to translate the word.  
  
“Several generations ago, some of our ancestors left Astria in search of other planets, hoping to discover different worlds for our people to live. The stories of our people tell of a group of ancestors who travelled long distances, settling on a planet called Erte. Once on the planet and faced with different conditions from those on Astria, they lost the ability to transform their bodies to suit their environments, shedding their wings and losing the tails we use to swim within the lakes and seas.” Shavay said in explanation. “Many of your Katra possess the same spirit form as our people. Although some of you do not. There is a dark skinned man inside the bird who does not possess the same spirit and yet has the ability to enter minds.”  
  
“Tuvok.” B’Elanna whispered.  
  
“We have many races aboard Voyager.” Kathryn said calmly. “We have grown to exist peacefully with many different spirits.” She hoped that she was making sense.  
  
“We have never encountered different spirits other than those of the plants and animals on Astria. It is strange to feel the different kinds you have inside the silver bird. Particularly the female who appears to be part spirit part silver bird.” Asren said with an air of curiosity.  
  
“Seven.” B’Elanna whispered before Kathryn explained.   
  
“Her name is Seven of Nine. She was once completely human spirit, but was taken by a race of beings that believe in joining together spirit and machine. Seven is now regaining her humanity, her spirit.”  
  
“And you, Captain Kathryn Janeway have helped her to do this?” Eesa asked, still trying to work out why Kathryn’s hair was red yet her eyes were blue.  
  
“We all have.” Kathryn smiled softly.  
  
“Captain Janeway is being modest.” Chakotay said, a smile on his face. “She has worked tirelessly to help Seven of Nine regain her humanity.”  
  
“You two are Kina-Katu. As are Lieutenant B’Elanna Torres and Lieutenant Tom Paris.” Shavay smiled. “You will be bonded, yes?”  
  
“We hadn’t talked about it.” Kathryn said.  
  
“What does Kina-Katu mean?” Chakotay asked, curious.  
  
“Kina-Katu is what we call two spirits who are meant to be together for life.” Sonfra explained. “The Lieutenants Torres and Paris have been bonded. That is obvious by the spirit growing within her.”  
  
B’Elanna looked at Tom and the others, her face suddenly going pale. She held her abdomen wondering if she was indeed pregnant again. It might explain why she’d felt a little off colour the past few days. She could see the sparkle in Tom’s eyes, telling her that if the alien was right, he couldn’t wait for there to be another baby in the family.  
  
“Oh, you did not know. I apologise.” Sonfra said, sensing their unease.  
  
“It’s okay, honestly.” B’Elanna said, regaining her composure. “So you think the Captain and Commander are, what did you call it, Kina-Katu?”  
  
“Oh yes.” Eesa answered. “It is obvious that they know each other on a level only present with Kina-Katu. They are as one being, each two parts of one whole.”  
  
Chakotay smiled softly. He already knew they were destined to be together for a very long time to come. The aliens confirming it seemed to make it all the more obvious to Kathryn as well as she smiled broadly.  
  
“Perhaps you would care to see inside the silver bird.” Kathryn suggested, aware that they had been standing outside for quite a long time and that perhaps B’Elanna should probably be heading straight to Sickbay.  
  
Sonfra and Eesa looked at Asren and Shavay, waiting for them to make the decision. This wasn’t something that either of them felt able to say yes or no to. Although both women were tempted by the possible unimaginable wonders it held. Asren and Shavay conferred telepathically, agreeing that it would be best to see what their new friends had to offer and also to get inside before the sun rose high in the skies.  
  
“We accept your offer, Captain Kathryn Janeway. The moons will soon set and the suns rise. The temperatures on the planet when the suns rise are comparable to being inside one the fire spitting mountains.” Shavay answered eventually.  
  
“Prepare yourself for a slight tingling sensation.” Kathryn warned. “Voyager, eight to beam up.”


	6. Chapter 6

Sonfra gasped as they arrived in the Transporter Room of the USS Starship Voyager. The way that they had moved from outside to inside the silver bird had been intense, but to see all those beeping panels first hand was nothing short of miraculous. The dark skinned man had greeted them when they arrived on board. He was difficult to read and seemed devoid of all emotion. Captain Kathryn Janeway had introduced him as the Tuvok. He seemed to be scanning them for signs of deception, although Sonfra had no idea what deception was. He did not seem as welcoming as the others and she had an urge to stay away from him.  
  
“B’Elanna, I want you and Tom to go straight to Sickbay and have the Doctor check you over.” Kathryn ordered the moment they rematerialised.  
  
“Aye, Captain.” B’Elanna and her husband hurried from the Transporter room, intrigued to find out if the aliens had indeed been right.  
  
“If you would care to accompany myself and Commander Chakotay, we will take you on a tour of our ship. I ask that you do not touch anything as the equipment on board is extremely sensitive.” Kathryn said, leading them into the corridor.  
  
*  
  
“Doctor, we need you to run a pregnancy scan.” Tom said as they entered Sickbay, not noticing that the Doctor was preoccupied.  
  
“SEVEN!” B’Elanna shouted, rubbing her eyes furiously. “I thought you were meant to be working on the weapons array.”  
  
“I am returning to Engineering momentarily, Lieutenant. I was merely visiting the Doctor to ask his opinion.” Seven stated, the faintest flush on her cheek.  
  
“You want to know if it’s possible for his tongue to reach your tonsils?” Tom asked.  
  
Seven looked at him coolly and stalked out of the room. B’Elanna had to hold back a laugh.  
  
“You said something about a pregnancy scan?” The EMH asked, obviously irritated.  
  
*  
  
It had taken several months for Seven to accept that her relationship with Chakotay wasn’t meant to be. Feeling unable to talk to the Captain about it, she had turned to the Doctor, seeking his expertise in the field of humanoid relationships. She had walked into the Sickbay, her usually calm thoughts disrupted by anger and a feeling of the lowest sadness she could recall. Tears fell from her eyes and the EMH had looked at her, concern in his eyes.  
  
“Commander Chakotay broke up with me. And now my cortical implants are malfunctioning causing my eyes to leak.” She told the Doctor.  
  
The EMH laid her down on the main surgical bio bed and ran a tricorder over her implants. He knew that Seven would need proof that it wasn’t her implants malfunctioning.  
  
“Seven your implants are working perfectly. The reason your eyes are leaking water is you’re crying. You are experiencing sadness at the fact your relationship with Commander Chakotay has ended.” The EMH advised.  
  
“But Doctor, I do not understand why I am crying when I want to rip his body into tiny pieces.” Seven answered. “It is illogical that I should want to tear him apart. Commander Chakotay is an excellent officer and a good person.”  
  
“You want to hurt him because he has hurt you. It is a perfectly natural human reaction to the breakdown of a relationship.” He said calmly.  
  
“I do not want to feel these emotions ever again.” Seven said firmly, sitting up. “I wish to stop feeling any emotions if this is what happens when a relationship is over.”  
  
“Seven every human being has to go through these emotions, it gets easier with time. Your heart will heal and you will move on.” The EMH kept his tone soft. It was tearing his subroutines up to see her like this.  
  
“I do not understand where it went wrong. He appeared to enjoy spending time with me and was satisfied by our sexual intercourse.” Seven sounded lost.  
  
“Sometimes relationships fall apart for no reason. It is not always something you can explain or quantify. Even couples who have been together for years, been married and have had children can separate.” The EMH advised.  
  
“I would rather not allow myself to be put in this situation again. It has been interesting to experience a real human relationship, but they are inefficient and a waste of time.” Seven exclaimed.  
  
*  
  
Over several meetings, Seven and the EMH had discussed her pain and sadness at the break up of her relationship with Chakotay and also her pain at finding out that Chakotay had moved on to the Captain, a woman she respected deeply. She could not hate either of them, but it hurt to see them so happy together. The EMH had ignored every mention of Seven’s sexual relationship with Chakotay, the idea of the two of them being that intimate made him want to tear Chakotay limb from limb. Instead he focused on helping Seven to deal with her emotions and quantify them in terms she understood.  
  
With each session, Seven’s pain eased and she found herself coming to terms with the break up. She realised that it had at least given her the opportunity to study human relationships first hand. The more time she spent with the EMH, the more she began to realise that they were more compatible than she and Chakotay had ever been. She’d gone after Chakotay, as he appeared to be the classic example of a desirable human male. Good looking, kind hearted, noble spirit, but on a personal level they had nothing in common. She realised that was where her mistake had been. Most successful relationships contained an element of personal commonality. For Lieutenant Torres and Lieutenant Paris it was their stubbornness. Looking at it objectively, the Captain and Commander Chakotay were similar in personality and he provided a calming influence for her, just as she did for him. It logically followed that she and the EMH were well suited. Both had a scientific viewpoint on human interactions, both were learning about humanity from an outsider’s point of view. The more she looked at him the more she realised that they were compatible.  
  
It was during the times they spent together, that the EMH’s feelings for Seven were reignited. He wanted to look after her, show her what a relationship could truly be like. He loved her, or at least that’s what his subroutines told him and he was starting to think that maybe she loved him too. He would catch Seven looking at him occasionally and when she realised he’d caught her, she would look away like a bashful schoolgirl. Neither had the courage to admit their feelings though. Both were afraid of rejection. It wasn’t until Seven’s feelings had reached a level she was uncomfortable with that she had blurted out that she wanted to kiss him, causing the EMH to sit there stunned.  
  
“I have said something inappropriate.” Seven stated in her presumptuous manner.  
  
“No. Not at all. I just… I wasn’t sure if you felt the same way as I do.” The EMH blustered.  
  
“You desire to kiss me also?” Seven asked, her Borg brain coming up with the only answer that made sense.  
  
That innocent relationship had blossomed into a full blown one, the two spending every spare minute together and causing widespread talk across the ship. The hologram and the Borg were a perfect couple, everyone could see it.  
  
*  
  
As the Doctor ran a medical tricorder over B’Elanna’s abdomen, Tom rocked back and forth on his feet waiting for a definitive answer. The EMH made several noises of intrigue as he scanned the half Klingon.  
  
“Lieutenant Torres, how did you become aware of your pregnancy? You are only a week and a half pregnant, ordinarily Klingon pregnancies, even those where the baby’s DNA is only a quarter Klingon do not begin to show symptoms until the second or third week.”  
  
“You mean, I am expecting another child?” She asked.  
  
“Yes.” The EMH replied.  
  
“Well I’ll be. The alien was right.” Tom ran a hand through his hair.  
  
“Alien?” The EMH asked curiously.  
  
“We were on the away team to meet the inhabitants of the planet we crashed on. One of them informed me I was carrying a spirit within me. I think that spirit is their word for humanoid or perhaps living being.” B’Elanna said thoughtfully.  
  
“It may suit them to sense new life, however, I would always recommend scientific proof.” The EMH said with his usual calmness.  
  
“Well, we know they were right.” Tom said. “I suppose it’s too early to find out the sex of the baby?”  
  
“Yes. Another week or so and I will be able to tell you, should you both want me to.” The EMH answered. “And Lieutenant Torres, I recommend that you see me in one week. Second pregnancies, especially in Klingon women can need close monitoring.”  
  
“I’ll be back in exactly a week then.” B’Elanna answered, trying not to roll her eyes.  
  
*  
  
Kathryn Janeway led her guests onto the Bridge, causing Harry to jump up and narrowly miss hitting his head on the helm console.  
  
“Captain on the Bridge.” He announced.  
  
“At ease, Mr Kim, before you strain something.” The Captain replied.  
  
“Yes, Captain. The Helm console is almost repaired, I’ve had some difficulties with the couplings and could do with B’Elanna’s help.” Harry reported without being asked.  
  
“Very well.” Kathryn hit her comm. badge. “Janeway to Torres.”  
  
“Torres here, Captain.”  
  
“Once you’re finished in Sickbay we could use your help on the Bridge.” Kathryn ordered.  
  
“Aye, Captain, we’ll be with you shortly. Torres out.”  
  
Kathryn smiled. Even when pregnant, B’Elanna was always willing to keep on working until her body told her otherwise. In fact she’d worked right up until the last minute when carrying Miral. Kathryn loved her goddaughter as if she were her own. Nothing made her smile more than to hear that little voice call her Aunty Kathryn. She turned to her guests, pushing all thought of Miral out of her mind.  
  
“This is our Bridge, the main control centre for the uh… silver bird.” Kathryn told her guests. “From here I keep an eye on all operations and command the crew.”  
  
“You are the lead Elder, the Matriarch of your people?” Asren asked as Eesa and Sonfra stared at all the beeping consoles that flashed with different colours.  
  
“I am the Captain.” Kathryn answered. “It is my responsibility to ensure the safety of my crew at all times.”  
  
“You managed to do all this without the gift of hidden sight?” Shavay sounded impressed.  
  
“Voyager is equipped with internal and external sensors which are watched at all times by different members of the crew depending on shift rotations.” Chakotay said in explanation. “They provide us with the information that we need. We do not have hidden sight, but we have ways to compensate for that.”  
  
“You have developed ways to see what the eyes do not without relying on your physical or spiritual bodies. That is amazing.” Sonfra piped up. “The helm the dark haired male was talking about… it is the part of the silver bird that controls flight?”  
  
“Yes.” Kathryn smiled, impressed by the speed at which the young alien picked up things.  
  
“I wish to see the Sickbay you spoke of to Lieutenant B’Elanna Torres.” Eesa said quietly. “It is the place where people are healed?”  
  
“Yes. The Doctor looks after all sick or injured crew members there.” Chakotay was having difficulties in understanding the rapid comprehension of the younger women.  
  
“Forgive them, please, Captain.” Shavay said softly. “Our young our known for being curious and both Sonfra and Eesa have an ability beyond most Astrians to gain knowledge without effort. They will one day take the place of myself, my Kina-Katu who is named Ita and Asren in leading our people.”  
  
“I’m sure they’ll do a splendid job at it.” Kathryn smiled at the four women. “We’ll take you to Sickbay now, as Eesa has expressed an interest and then we’ll organise sleeping quarters for you. If the temperatures during daylight are as strong as you suggest, you’ll be safer staying here for now.”  
  
“Thank you, Captain Kathryn Janeway.” Shavay smiled at her. “I will inform Ita that you are giving us shelter from the suns and tell her not to worry. My Kina-Katu is nervous of strangers.”  
  
“We can offer you any communication equipment necessary….” Kathryn trailed off. She realised that they probably did not need it.  
  
“I am grateful for the offer, however I have a faster method.” Shavay said softly. She closed her eyes and thought of Ita, sending her a peaceful message of love, telling her of the situation.  
  
“She understands, and wishes me to tell you that she would like to meet you when the moons rise again.” Shavay smiled.  
  
“I’m sure that that can be arranged.” Kathryn replied before showing them back into the turbolift.  
  
*  
  
Neelix tucked Miral and Naomi in and went to sit in the Wildman’s living quarters. The two girls had fought tooth and nail about going to bed. Miral wouldn’t go without Naomi and Naomi insisted that she was older and should be allowed to stay awake longer. In the end Miral had crawled into Neelix’s lap and fallen asleep there as Naomi questioned Neelix about the crash. As she got older, it was proving harder and harder to keep the truth from the young Wildman. She could tell when Neelix was lying and was also brighter than any child her age that the Talaxian had ever met. He told her the basics, that there had been a problem with the warp drive that had caused them to lose control of some systems and that the crew were working hard to repair the ship. Which was about as much as he himself knew.  
  
Naomi had seemed temporarily satisfied, and when she asked him for a bedtime story, he knew that the little redhead was getting tired. Naomi rarely asked for stories anymore but the youngster found them comforting when she was worried about what was happening on board. Neelix had gently led her to the bedroom, laying the sound asleep Miral in Naomi’s bed and encouraging his goddaughter to climb in beside her. Then he had recounted the tale of one of his childhood summers, when he and his sister had found a secret room made entirely of trees. Just like when she was younger, Naomi had fallen asleep long before the end.  
  
Now he sat, head in hands, wishing that he could see his family again. He loved the crew of Voyager as an extended family, but he missed the company of other Talaxians. They had met some not far from the wormhole and he had been offered a place with them, but when the Borg ship had collapsed Voyager’s route home, Neelix had decided that he would rather stay with the Intrepid Starship Captain and her crew. They would need a morale officer to get them through this. And he did not regret his decision. In choosing to stay he had been able to witness the Captain and Commander Chakotay finally admit their feelings for each other, had been able to watch Naomi, Icheb and Miral continue to grow and learn. Those were moments he would have missed if he’d chosen to stay with his people. But occasionally, he wondered what he would be doing now if he had stayed. Maybe he would have found a wife of his own, someone to hold close on the cold nights. Maybe she would be expecting their first child. Neelix longed to be a father someday. Naomi was the closest thing he had to a child of his own. Neelix’s eyes closed as he thought of his sister and the hot summers on Rinax.  
  
*  
  
It was the second time that they had entered the turbo lift and Eesa closed her eyes, breathing deeply. It felt wrong to the young Astrian to be travelling without moving her physical body. The mechanical propulsion of the turbolift as well as the fact that the Voyager Katra covered their bodies intrigued Sonfra. Perhaps their covered bodies indicated their hierarchical structure, or provided extra warmth, but she did not see why they needed the extra warmth. The silver bird provided a temperate and well-adjusted climate that was easily controlled to create a balance between the outside temperature and the inside temperature. Something told her that it would be inappropriate to ask and so she concentrated on the bond she could feel between Commander Chakotay and Captain Kathryn Janeway. The two seemed to have finally accepted that they were meant to be but they had not yet taken the step that would bind them together and that bothered Sonfra. She could tell how much they felt for each other and to see that they had pushed aside that step tore at her heartstrings. She knew she shouldn’t interfere, but Sonfra was going to try and help them make that decision.  
  
Chakotay cocked his head curiously at Sonfra as they walked out of the turbolift and headed for Sickbay. She lagged behind a little, watching the animated group and he stayed with her to make sure she did not get lost or do something, which would cause problems. As the rest of the group reached Sickbay she gently grabbed his arm. She wasn’t sure how to put what she had to say but she felt the overwhelming need to do it.  
  
“Commander Chakotay.” She said softly. “Your Kina-Katu, Captain Kathryn Janeway, she is ready.”  
  
“I’m sorry, what?” Chakotay was a little bewildered by the statement.  
  
“Trust what your heart tells you. She is ready. You both are.” With that Sonfra headed off to join the others.  
  
Chakotay took a couple of minutes to move again. He wasn’t sure what the young alien meant but he couldn’t help but feel a renewed sense of hope. He would ask his spirit guide for help as soon as he possibly could. He followed the Captain and their guests into Sickbay where Eesa was marvelling over the holographic Doctor. In fact they all were. They could all see him, could all tell he was present but he wasn’t living and that fascinated them. Kathryn was trying to explain that he was a holographic projection created by the computer of the silver bird. But it was difficult to gain comprehension of the holographic imagers without an understanding of computers. Chakotay stepped forward to help.  
  
“My people create images with their minds, allowing them to be somewhere where they are not, it’s a state we call meditation. Think of the computer as the silver bird’s mind. It uses that mind to create a person who we can all see and who tends to our sick without the need for that person to have a spirit.” He offered in simple explanation.  
  
The Astrians seemed to understand Chakotay’s analogy and were happy to listen to the Doctor talk about some of the treatments he had administered recently. Eesa looked slightly bewildered.  
  
“Doctor, you say you use instruments to treat people, but I do not understand how music helps. I use my natural given abilities to provide healing and play my instruments for pleasure.” She said with a furrowed brow.  
  
“The instruments we use for healing people are different from the ones used to create music. For example, I use a medical tricorder, this instrument here,” He picked up the nearest medical tricorder to him. “To take readings and determine the problems a patient is suffering from. It is a helpful diagnostic tool.”  
  
“You can’t feel what ails someone?” Eesa asked.  
  
“No, but I can tell using my instruments and then decide the best way to treat them.” The EMH answered.  
  
“We do not have the abilities you do, but we have found ways that help us aid our sick.” Kathryn added. “Perhaps we should show you the Airponics Bay next. I think you’ll find it rather interesting.”


	7. Chapter 7

The tour of the ship took three hours in total and by the time their guests had been shown to their quarters, Kathryn Janeway was exhausted. She had been on duty for almost twenty-four hours straight and her body was beginning to remind her that it was bedtime, but her mind would not unwind. She kept thinking about the way Sonfra had called her and Chakotay Kina-Katu, soul mates in effect. It had taken her long enough to realise that she could be with him without damaging the lives of the crew and their mission to get home. She’d almost missed out on having the opportunity to be with him after he’d gotten together with Seven. Now she couldn’t help but think about the way Sonfra had been so sure that they were meant to be.  
  
Kathryn looked at Chakotay who was standing beside her in the turbolift and smiled. Their guests had been right about B’Elanna’s pregnancy, perhaps they were right about this too. After all, Chakotay gave her more happiness than she could ever remember feeling and he made even the worst days that bit brighter. In the two years they had been together, Kathryn had felt like a giant burden had been lifted from her shoulders. She was no longer alone, struggling to fight the universe. Kathryn now had someone she could fight with, who would help her overcome her own fears in order to get the crew of Voyager home safely. Kathryn gently slipped her hand into Chakotay’s and squeezed. She smiled up at him, the fatigue showing on her face.  
  
“I think I should escort you to your quarters and you should get some sleep.” Chakotay smiled down at her.  
  
“Sleep is a luxury I can’t afford. We need to get the systems back online and then work out how to ask the Astrians if they will consent to us taking some of their dilithium.” Kathryn yawned widely.  
  
“Be that as it may, Kathryn, you are not superwoman and you need rest. You’ve been awake for almost twenty-four hours. I’m taking you back to your quarters, making you some soup and then you’re going to get a few hours sleep.” Chakotay said firmly.  
  
“You win.” Kathryn replied as another yawn overcame her. “But only because I love you.”  
  
“I love you too.” Chakotay grinned. “Which is another reason I’m insisting you rest.”  
  
They exited the turbolift and headed straight for Kathryn’s quarters. She leaned into him as they walked, comforted by his presence. Her mind was still going at a hundred thoughts a second and she’d find it hard to drift off if her body did not take over soon, but she knew that Chakotay was right. Without rest, she was no good to anybody. Chakotay escorted her into her quarters and sat Kathryn down, hurrying to the replicator to get both of them some mushroom soup. He brought it back to her and sat, enjoying the comfortable silence that often settled over them when they ate together.  
  
It didn’t take long for them to finish their food. Kathryn stretched and yawned once more, the food making her body take control. She suddenly realised just how tired she really was.   
  
“I think you’re right, I could do with a few hours sleep.” She said softly.  
  
“I’ll leave you to it.” Chakotay smiled, standing to clear the table.  
  
“No.” Kathryn surprised even herself with the firmness of her voice.  
  
“You want me to stay?” Chakotay asked softly.  
  
“Please. Lay with me as I fall asleep? I find it easier to shut my mind down when you’re lying beside me.” Kathryn answered, her body aching for him to hold her.  
  
“Of course.” Chakotay smiled. “You go and get ready for bed and I’ll clear the dinner things.”  
  
Kathryn nodded and headed sleepily for the bedroom as Chakotay cleared the table. He watched her go through to the next room. It had been an odd twenty-four hours. They’d lost control of the ship; crash-landed on a planet inhabited by naked aliens who seemed to know them better than they knew themselves and who were attuned to the relationship between him and Kathryn. Sonfra’s words echoes in his mind. “She’s ready.” What did the young woman mean by that? Kathryn was ready for what exactly? They had been together for two years; it wasn’t as if they were a new couple, still in the stage of kissing and holding hands but nothing more. The statement confused him. Hopefully as he lay beside her he could begin focusing on his spirit guide and his father and ask for their guidance.   
  
Chakotay hurried through to the bedroom to find Kathryn already under the sheets. He quickly got ready for bed himself and climbed in beside her, pulling his love into his arms. He squeezed her gently as she rested her head on his manly chest and sighed softly, her eyes falling closed with exhaustion.  
  
“Sweet dreams, Kathryn.” He whispered, stroking her hair.  
  
“Sweet dreams, Chakotay.” Kathryn whispered back and quickly fell into a deep slumber.  
  
*  
  
Chakotay had lain there for a while before he’d drifted off. In his dream world he found himself in a familiar forest, his spirit guide to one side of him, his father to the other. It was the place he came whenever he went into a meditative state. His father smiled at him and his spirit guide gently rested her head in his lap, encouraging Chakotay to talk to his father about what was troubling him.  
  
“Father, we have visitors on Voyager, an alien race who are telepathic.” Chakotay tried to broach the subject as quickly as possible.  
  
“This troubles you, Chakotay?” His father asked.  
  
“Ordinarily, no. But this race, they have the ability to see when people are destined to be together. And one of them told me something about myself and Kathryn that has me confused.” Chakotay looked at his dad, wishing that he did not have to say what his father already knew.  
  
“What were you told?” His father asked, gently prompting him.  
  
“The young woman told me that Kathryn is ready. But I do not know what for. We’ve been together for two years, it’s not as if we haven’t….” Chakotay stopped. He couldn’t say that to his father.  
  
“There are more things that she could be ready for than that.” His father smiled. “You know in your heart what it is that she’s ready for, that you’re both ready for.”  
  
Chakotay stared at his father. He suddenly understood. He nodded and smiled. As the realisation hit, his surroundings began to dissolve in front of his eyes. He woke to find Kathryn still in his arms, nestled safely against him. Chakotay smiled down at the woman he loved, content to watch her sleeping for the time being. It did not matter how long she lay there.  
  
*  
  
In Kathryn’s dream, she was walking through the front door of her family’s farm, Chakotay beside her. Her mother was cooking dinner in the kitchen and her sister Phoebe was playing with a small puppy in the living room. Outside she could hear voices of children playing happily together. She inhaled deeply and let out the breath. Nothing smelt better than her mother’s cooking. Even though Chakotay was talented in the kitchen, nothing topped her mother’s Sunday roast.  
  
“Mom, we’re here.” She called.  
  
“About time, I’m in the kitchen.” Came the answer.  
  
Phoebe smirked at the pair of them from where she was sitting. She looked Chakotay up and down and then looked at her older sister.  
  
“Just wait until Mom gets a look at him.” She teased. “She’ll never want him to leave.”  
  
“Phoebe, why don’t you go and find out which one of your children is strangling the other?” Kathryn asked rolling her eyes.  
  
Phoebe stuck her tongue out at her sibling and then headed off out of the front door to make sure that there wasn’t any fighting going on.  
  
Kathryn led Chakotay into the kitchen, her hand gently squeezing his. She knew he was nervous about meeting her mother and that he had no reason to be. They would love each other. She was sure of it. Kathryn had to stifle a laugh as she saw the state of her mother. Her right cheek was smeared with flour and her hands were kneading dough. Her mother loved cooking from scratch. A talent, which Phoebe seemed to have inherited. Kathryn was glad that Chakotay could cook without burning things. It made her life a lot simpler.  
  
“Mom, this is Chakotay. Chakotay, this is my mom.” Kathryn said softly.  
  
“Nice to meet you, Mrs Janeway.” Chakotay smiled one of his heart-warming smiles.  
  
“Call me Gretchen.” She answered. “So you’re the one my daughter finally allowed herself to be happy with.”  
  
“Mom!” Kathryn raised her eyebrows and glared at her mother.  
  
“What? I’m happy for you both. And if I’m honest, I was beginning to wonder if you’d ever find someone who made you happy.” Her mother said, slamming the dough against the counter.  
  
“Well, Kathryn makes me happy as well, Gretchen.” Chakotay smiled. “In fact she makes me the happiest I’ve ever been.”  
  
“Well you’re a sweet talker, I’ll give you that. But I can see by your eyes that you mean it.” Gretchen grabbed the rolling pin. “My Kathryn tells me you’re a vegetarian.”  
  
“Yes, it’s the way I was raised.” Chakotay answered. “I hope that’s not going to be a problem as far as your dinner plans go.”  
  
“Not at all. I’ve made a nut roast for everyone. It’ll do those grandsons of mine good to have something other than meat.” Gretchen answered.  
  
*  
  
Kathryn smiled in her sleep and snuggled closer to Chakotay. He squeezed her gently and smiled. He knew now what it was that she was ready for and he would make sure it happened. “I love you.” He whispered before closing his eyes and falling back to sleep himself.  
  
*  
  
The moons were rising above the planet when the Captain and her First Officer woke. She was still lying in his strong arms and she tilted her head to smile up at him. He smiled lovingly at her and gently squeezed her in his arms, letting Kathryn know that he loved her without saying anything. She squeezed him back then frowned. They’d have to get up and get on with things and she just wanted to stay there with him, wrapped up like that for a few days. As she began to move away from him, Chakotay pulled her back and kissed her gently. A few more minutes, that’s all he wanted. To feel the love of his life, his soul mate, in his arms. Kathryn relented as she kissed him back, loving the feel of his soft lips and strong but gentle embrace. His muscles rippled slightly under her and she let out a gentle sigh.  
  
“I wish we could stay like this all day.” She whispered.  
  
“I promise, as soon as we get Voyager flying again, you and I will spend some time alone.” Chakotay smiled softly.  
  
“Sounds good.” She replied and slowly rolled off him, forcing herself to get up and out of bed.  
  
“Now there’s a sight I don’t think I could go without again.” He teased gently.  
  
“Well, I’m all yours, love.” Kathryn beamed. “I’m going to jump in the shower then head down to Engineering to see how B’Elanna’s getting on with the Warp Drive. Think you can handle our guests today?”  
  
“I’m sure I’ll manage.” Chakotay said, a mock frown on his face. “I’ll sound them out on the dilithium.”  
  
“And I’ll join all of you as soon as I’m done.” Kathryn’s naked backside disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
Chakotay lay there in the bed, a smile on his face. He waited until he heard the sonic shower going, before reaching for his comm. badge.  
  
“Chakotay to Neelix.” He whispered.  
  
“Neelix here, Commander.”  
  
“I need to ask your help with something. But it stays between just us.” Chakotay needed their morale officer to realise just how important this task was.  
  
“I’m always willing to help, Commander, and I promise no one will hear a word from me.”  
  
“I’m due to collect our guests in an hour. Meet me outside your quarters in thirty minutes.” Chakotay ordered. “Chakotay out.”  
  
Chakotay waited for Kathryn to get out of the shower and then headed into the bathroom to take his own.   
  
*  
  
Kathryn walked into Engineering and stalked straight towards her Chief Engineer. She hadn’t yet had time to find out if their guest’s prediction was true and as much as she should be thinking about the warp drive it was the first thing that came to Kathryn’s mind. She watched B’Elanna carefully for a few minutes. It was crazy to think that she could tell by just looking at her. But somehow, somehow she thought B’Elanna carried a glow that hadn’t been there before.  
  
“Report.” Kathryn ordered as she got closer.  
  
“Well we have all systems operational again, with the exception of the Warp Drive.” B’Elanna swung round at the sound of her Captain’s voice.  
  
“Good to know. But I was referring to the prediction made by one of our guests.” Kathryn smiled.  
  
“She was right.” B’Elanna smiled.  
  
“That’s wonderful news.” Kathryn grinned.  
  
“Captain, I don’t want anyone else knowing just yet.” The half Klingon whispered.  
  
“Understood.” Kathryn became serious. “Back to the Warp Drive. Have you discovered what caused the Coaxial Warp adjustments to stop working?”  
  
“It appears that even though we took into account the need for Tom’s Carburettor, the ship is just unable to function using Coaxial Warp for elongated periods.” B’Elanna sighed. “I hate to say it, Captain, but I think we’re going to have to go back to using the old Warp Drive systems, that is if our guests will consent to us taking some of their dilithium.”   
  
“Understood.” Kathryn tried not to show her disappointment. “We got a good run out of the Coaxial Drive, but I’d rather not risk this happening again. Especially considering half my crew is pregnant or has young children.”  
  
“Captain, depending on the quality of the dilithium, I may be able to add more power to the Warp and Impulse engines. It wouldn’t be much, but it might help.” B’Elanna offered, annoyed at herself that she did not foresee the problems with the Coaxial Warp Drive.  
  
“Let’s hope it’s good quality then.” Kathryn was trying to keep optimistic. She leaned in a little. “And I want you to take things as easy as possible. If you need time off you are to let Seven take over, or I’ll relieve you of duty.”  
  
“Yes, Captain.” B’Elanna answered, not wanting Seven to be in charge of Engineering for the duration of her pregnancy.  
  
*  
  
“So you understand exactly what I need?” Chakotay asked Neelix.  
  
“Yes, Commander. And I promise no one will hear about it from myself, Naomi or Miral. Those girls are good at keeping secrets.” Neelix beamed.  
  
“I want it ready in fourteen hours time, whether we’ve left the planet or not. I’ll worry about the other details.” Chakotay breathed deeply.  
  
“Yes, Sir. Good luck.” With that Neelix left the Commander to talk to their guests.  
  
Chakotay rang the doorbell to the guest quarters they’d assigned the Astrians. Sonfra came to the door and smiled. She ushered him in and sat down on the sofa, still surprised by the comfort it provided. It wasn’t at all how she’d imagined it. Almost like sitting on the grass beside the lake. Eesa was sitting on the floor, not at all happy with the soft surroundings. She’d liked the sonic shower but it wasn’t the same as being in the water, she was already starting to miss it. Asren was looking out of the window, longing to be in the lake and Shavay missed being able to stretch her wings.  
  
“I hope that you found your sleep comfortable. I know it’s not what you’re used to.” Chakotay said, a soft smile on his face.  
  
“It was… interesting.” Shavay replied. “We have not known beds so soft, nor do we understand the need for the coverings on them.”  
  
“They’re called blankets.” Chakotay smiled. “We use them to keep the cold out and to preserve our modesty. Terrans believe that a naked body is something we share only with our Kina-Katu. Clothes also have the added necessity of protecting our bodies from the different climates on the various planets we inhabit and visit.”  
  
“A very odd idea.” Asren said. “But then we have never seen the need for modesty and our climate is temperate and does not change. We are not ashamed by our natural beauty.”  
  
“Have you eaten yet? Our replicators offer many different recipes.” Chakotay said carefully. “We cater for Vegetarians as well as those who eat meat. The porridge is quite wonderful as far as porridge goes.”  
  
“Food would be nice.” Shavay said.   
  
“Do you eat meat or would you prefer something derived from plants?” Chakotay asked, signalling that they should sit at the tables.  
  
“We do not eat animals.” Asren said, sounding rather annoyed at the suggestion.  
  
“Neither do I.” Chakotay answered, heading for the replicator. “My people do not believe in harming animals.”  
  
He ordered four bowls of porridge, a selection of fruit and water to drink as well as getting himself a cup of tea to fortify his nerves. He did not know what it was about Eesa and Sonfra but they unsettled him. Maybe it was due to the fact that he sensed more telepathic ability coming from them than the adults, or maybe it was the fact Sonfra had seemed so sure that Kathryn was ready for what he was preparing to do that evening. He had known inwardly that it was true but had not been ready to chance it. Now however, he felt that the Gods had prodded him and he could no longer afford to wait. He grabbed the meals and took them to the table, setting them down in front of Voyager’s guests.  
  
Eesa looked at the bowl and spoon with curiosity. She had never had a meal that was like this before. It appeared that the bowl contained warm food, but was too difficult to pick up with her hands. She had never seen anything like it. Sonfra on the other hand studied the spoon and determined that the metal item had a scoop for collecting the food and the long thin part was meant to be held. She tried her theory and found out it worked quite well. The other Astrians followed suit. Each one found the food to be acceptable, although not as flavourful as the food they were used to. It warmed their bodies and filled them quickly.  
  
Chakotay sipped at his tea and wondered how to broach the subject of the dilithium deposits within the mountain. He wasn’t sure they would take too well to the idea of them removing a small amount of the mountain’s inner core. It was as he was pondering this and that his mind started wondering to thoughts of Kathryn. As her face appeared in his mind’s eye, Sonfra looked up at him. She hadn’t meant to but she was picking up on his thoughts.  
  
“Commander Chakotay, we were discussing ways to help you get the silver bird back in the air, but we do not have the ability to understand your computer.” She said carefully.  
  
Chakotay knew that she had been reading his mind, but chose to ignore that simple fact. He would rather pretend that he was unaware of their telepathic abilities, it made things easier for him to cope with. At least Tuvok’s telepathy appeared to have limits on it and Kes, when she had been on board was considerate enough not to try and read the thoughts of her crewmates.  
  
“There is something within your mountain range that may be able to help us.” Chakotay said carefully. “A substance we call dilithium. Our ship… I mean the silver bird uses dilithium in order to fly. It powers our engines.”  
  
“This, dilithium,” Shavay replied. “You say it is inside our mountains?”  
  
“Yes.” Chakotay answered.  
  
“How much would you need and how would you go about extracting it?” Asren asked.  
  
“We would need to work out the extraction method. Possibly using our transporters or else sending in a team to extract it and transport it out again.” Chakotay answered. “I’m not sure on the amount we would need, but I’m sure the Captain and our Chief Engineer would be able to work that out.”  
  
There were several minutes silence as the older Astrians conferred telepathically. Neither one could see a problem with it as long as it did not cause damage to the ecosystem and that the integrity of the mountain’s structure wasn’t affected.  
  
“We give our permission for you to extract as much as you require providing that you do not take more than is absolutely necessary to keep the silver bird in flight for sixty days.” Shavay said eventually.  
  
“Thank you.” Chakotay smiled. “The Captain will be pleased to hear that.”


	8. Chapter 8

Several hours after Chakotay had gotten permission from the Astrians to look into mining the dilithium with minimum effect to their ecosystem, he stood outside Kathryn’s quarters, a bouquet of pink roses in his hand and a rather nervous look on his face. He knew that she was going to think an evening on the holodeck most inappropriate at this time, but he also knew that if he did not do this now, he possibly never would. He pressed the chime and waited for her to tell him to enter. Everything was prepared and waiting, Neelix had done a splendid job and now, now it was down to Chakotay.  
  
“Enter.” She called.  
  
Kathryn was sitting at her desk, looking at PADD after PADD, searching for a way to get them out of their predicament without causing too much damage to the mountain range. The obvious solution was to transport the dilithium, but then the transporters were finding it difficult to work when transporting humanoids outside, how they would be able to cope having to get through dense rock was anybody’s guess. She sipped at her coffee and sighed heavily. B’Elanna was working on the same problem down in Engineering, along with Seven of Nine and Harry Kim, Kathryn knew that, but she liked to remain hands on, trying to figure out problems as best she could. It was the scientist in Kathryn Janeway that was intrigued by the problem at hand.  
  
“Kathryn.” Chakotay said softly, noticing that she was once again looking at the PADD in her hand.  
  
“Chakotay, do you think it would be possible to send an away team into the mountain and bring the dilithium outside for us to transport aboard?” She asked without looking up.  
  
“I’m not sure. We’d need to equip them with something to carry the dilithium and I doubt anything we’ve got would be able to manoeuvre through the more treacherous parts of the caverns.” Chakotay answered.  
  
“I’ll get B’Elanna on it first thing. That is if we can’t find a way to make the transporters work.” Kathryn sighed, looking up for the first time since Chakotay had entered. She gasped when she saw the flowers.  
  
“For you.” He smiled. “Now, I know you like to work at a problem until it’s solved, but you need to eat and I have special reservations for us in Holodeck Two.”  
  
“Chakotay although I appreciate the thought now is not really the time. We have to work out a way to do it or we’re going to be stuck on Astria for the rest of our lives.” Kathryn answered, bewildered by the sudden romantic gesture.  
  
“Kathryn, you’ve been working for almost fifteen hours without a break, the suns have come up on the planet and if you do not eat something soon you will be in Sickbay having fainted from a lack of food. An hour’s break for dinner will not delay the progress of B’Elanna and her team.” Chakotay kept his voice gentle.  
  
“Fine.” She muttered and put the PADD down. Ordinarily she wouldn’t have given up so easily but at the exact moment she went to argue her point, Kathryn’s stomach rumbled loudly.  
  
Chakotay moved around the table and offered her his hand. Kathryn placed her smaller, delicate hand in his and stood. She let him lead her out of her quarters and towards the turbolift.  
  
*  
  
“No, that won’t work either. We simply cannot raise the frequency levels to a high enough capacity in order to transport the dilithium.” B’Elanna was not amused by the fact that every answer they came up with for the transporter problem caused an even bigger problem.  
  
“If we were to adjust the harmonic filters and add Borg technology to the transporter it is possible that it would still work.” Seven answered, in her usual infallible tone.  
  
“But in order to do that we would need more power, which is why we need the dilithium in the first place.” B’Elanna glared at the young woman.  
  
“We could divert power from non-essential systems, such as the holo emitters. The Doctor could use his portable emitter as we do the necessary transportation.” Seven said, determined not to be swayed.  
  
“Well we can’t test that theory for at least another hour, maybe two. The holodecks are currently being used and Chakotay will not be amused if we cut power off half way through his program.” B’Elanna said. “Until then we need to come up with alternatives in case it doesn’t work.  
  
“Very well, Lieutenant.” Seven replied coldly.  
  
“What about a small anti-grav platform?” Harry said quietly. “If we could take one inside the cave system, we would be able to mine and transport the dilithium without the need for transporters.”  
  
“We’d need to make sure that it would be able to move along the narrower parts of the cave system. From what our guests have told us, the caves can be rather treacherous at the best of times.” B’Elanna said carefully. “But it could work. We’d need to reinforce it and make some modifications but it could be possible.”  
  
“Ensign Kim, your idea is not flawless but I believe it could be our best option.” Seven added in reply.  
  
“Well now that we have your approval, let’s get to work.” B’Elanna threw Seven a contemptuous look.  
  
*  
  
Chakotay led Kathryn into the holodeck and smiled as she let out another gasp. He’d planned this meticulously, right down to the finest detail. Kathryn couldn’t believe it. They entered a log cabin with a roaring fire and a candlelit table set for two. In the middle of the table was a single, long stemmed rose. Chakotay guided her over, taking her hand gently.  
  
“I know this really isn’t the time, but we missed our date night due to the ship problems and crashing here on this planet, so I wanted to make up for it, even if it is only for an hour.” He said, pulling the chair out for her.  
  
“Chakotay, it’s beautiful. And yes you’re right we did miss our date night.” Kathryn smiled, sitting down.  
  
“An hour alone with you, amidst the chaos, is all I ask.” He said, pouring a glass of synthehol for both of them that had been chilling nicely in a champagne basket.  
  
“Then an hour I’ll grant you.” Kathryn smiled sweetly. He had gone to such great trouble that she couldn’t say no, as much as she knew she should.  
  
“I’ll be right back.” Chakotay smiled and disappeared to get the first course.  
  
Kathryn looked around her as she waited. So much time and detail had gone into this program, including the falling snow she could see through the darkening windows. Chakotay must have been thinking it out for months. The roaring fire glowed pleasantly, adding to the romantic atmosphere created by the candlelight. There were photographs on the mantelpiece of the two of them, taken on dates over the past two years, and several parties held by Neelix in the Mess hall and on the holodecks. She smiled at the happy memories of the past.  
  
Chakotay walked back in, carrying two bowls of steaming mushroom soup and laid one in front of Kathryn. He smiled as she took in the aroma of what was easily her favourite of his recipes and sighed happily. Chakotay sat down opposite his love and picked up his spoon. She mirrored his actions and they both took a small spoonful of soup. It felt so right, so comfortable to sit there in silence, enjoying the pleasure of each other’s company. As much as Kathryn wanted to discuss the problem at hand, she knew instinctively that Chakotay wanted this time to be about just them, and so she kept quiet, enjoying the soup and the company of the man she had loved for so many years. As she finished her bowl, she looked up and smiled. Chakotay had gone to a lot of trouble to prepare this dinner, probably roping in help from Neelix.  
  
“That was wonderful.” She smiled.   
  
“You’ve not had the next two courses yet.” Chakotay answered, taking a sip of synthehol.  
  
He had to admire the way that even dressed in her uniform, Kathryn glowed in the soft light of the room. Her hair caught the warmth of the fire and her eyes sparkled in the candlelight. In that moment, Kathryn Janeway looked every inch a goddess in Chakotay’s eyes. She was radiant and beautiful, even with the dark circles beginning to form under her eyes.  
  
“I can’t wait to try them.” She grinned.  
  
Chakotay took his cue, stood and cleared the table, coming back moments later with two plates of ratatouille. He set the plates down and smiled as Kathryn began to start on the main course and let out a moan of pleasure. It made him happy to see that she was enjoying her food. Chakotay worried about the way Kathryn would go for hours when working without eating properly. But seeing her enjoy her food now made him immensely happy. He tucked in as well, not wanting the food to go cold. Dessert would make her smile. He’d told Neelix that it had to be replicated exactly. If not it would ruin the mood for his plans. Although even then he hadn’t told Neelix exactly what he had planned. He did not want word leaking out.  
  
Kathryn polished off her plate rather quickly, she hadn’t realised just quite how hungry she was. It felt good to have hot food inside her and pleasant company, even if her mind did keep wandering to the problem of mining the dilithium. She smiled at Chakotay who was still finishing his plate and sipped her synthehol, gently running her foot up his leg.  
  
“I think once we’ve gotten off this planet, you and I should take a vacation, even if it is just on the holodeck. We’ll leave Tuvok in charge for a few days and unwind, perhaps in this cabin, or maybe on Risa.” She said dreamily.  
  
“Sounds good to me.” Chakotay said warmly.  
  
“And it would be good to see you in a bathing suit.” Kathryn said, her mind flashing to him stepping out of the water.  
  
“Kathryn Janeway!” Chakotay’s voice was laced with mock horror. “Although I’d love to see you in yours.”  
  
He cleared up the plates and headed into the next room once again. He smiled as he picked up the plates with coffee cake on them. Carrying them back into the living room, Chakotay smiled and placed Kathryn’s plate in front of her before sitting down with his own, he waited for her to notice what was on the plate beside her slice.  
  
“Chakotay, what’s this?” She asked, noticing the small red box.  
  
“Open it and find out.” He smiled. This hadn’t been quite the way he’d planned on doing it, but it felt right.  
  
Kathryn reached for the box and he moved swiftly, kneeling beside her. She gasped once again and looked from the box to Chakotay. He took it from her hands and smiled up at her.  
  
“Kathryn Janeway, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?” He asked softly.  
  
“Yes.” Kathryn whispered. Surprising herself that she could answer at all. She was overwhelmed entirely.  
  
Chakotay took the ring from the box and gently slid it onto her ring finger, beaming happily. He leant up and kissed her on the lips, enjoying the feeling of complete elation that came over him. Kathryn wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back passionately. She couldn’t believe how immensely happy she felt in that moment, all thought of dilithium escaped her mind.  
  
*   
  
Several hours later, Kathryn sat in conference with her Senior Staff. The Astrians had departed with the promise that they would be back when night fell once more and help with the extraction of the much needed dilithium. It had taken a lot of persuasion to get Sonfra to leave Voyager. She was intrigued by all it had to offer, particularly the fact that most of Voyager’s inhabitants seemed to have an odd combination of eye and hair colour. Kathryn’s intrigued her the most. Those ocean blue eyes and red hair seemed to be in complete contradiction to each other. And yet, the little time she’d spent with the Captain had shown her that she had the ability to stay as calm as the waters of the Elphon lake and yet she had the potential to erupt like the fire holding mountains. The two elements usually cancelled each other out, yet in Kathryn Janeway they worked in tandem, allowing the woman to be the sort of leader that her people needed. Her fire was the driving force, which would one day get them home. Sonfra could see that. It was an admirable balance that Kathryn had found, and Sonfra hoped that one day she too would be able to lead her people with the same tenacity and calm as the Captain. The young Astrian had also been intrigued by the way in which the computer controlled everything on board, as if the strangers had been able to create a replacement for the god and/or goddess that controlled their home world. Sonfra knew that it wasn’t a permanent replacement but that the computer controlled those things that Olphina controlled in nature. Olphina ensured that the weather reflected the needs of the planet, she controlled the food supplies and ensured that providing her people treated the planet with due respect, things ran smoothly. Sonfra had only ever dreamed of Olphina allowing her to take to the skies and travel through the stars to visit new worlds, the crew of Voyager and the Federation, which they belonged to, had been granted that privilege.  
  
Kathryn sighed as she took a brief look out of the window. She needed sleep, her body was telling her that she did, but she couldn’t take a nap yet, there was too much to be done, too much that had to be sorted. As soon as they were airborne again, she’d sleep and find a planet where her entire crew could take some much needed rest and relaxation.  
  
“Captain, I believe that the modified anti-grav platform is the best way to go ahead with the extraction. It may not be the fastest, our transporter beams will just not be able to get through the rock.” B’Elanna said, giving her status report.  
  
“You’re right, of course.” Kathryn answered. “Despite Seven’s suggestions for Borg modification and taking the holodecks offline we would need time to test the theory and I’m anxious to leave this planet as quickly as is possible. The Astrians are a highly spiritually evolved people and I do not want our technology adversely affecting them.”  
  
“We’re almost finished with the modifications. They should be ready by the time the Astrians greet us when the moons rise again.” B’Elanna said, something suddenly catching her eye. “And I believe congratulations are in order.”  
  
The senior staff looked at B’Elanna, all wondering what she was talking about. B’Elanna smiled and then looked directly at Chakotay and Kathryn.  
  
“I presume the reason Chakotay didn’t want me taking the holodecks offline earlier has something to do with the sparkler on your finger?” B’Elanna continued.  
  
“That’s the exact reason.” Chakotay answered, Kathryn blushing furiously.  
  
“It’s about time!” Tom cheered and stood up to congratulate them.  
  
The briefing room was filled with cheers of congratulations. Even the ever stoic Tuvok voiced his congratulations and shook Chakotay’s hand and leaned in to kiss Kathryn’s cheek.  
  
“Not a word to Neelix until we leave the planet. He’ll want to celebrate and right now we have more pressing matters to attend to.” Kathryn ordered.  
  
Tom pulled an imaginary zip across his lips, placed a padlock on it, locked it and threw away the key, causing everyone apart from Seven and Tuvok to laugh.  
  
“Tom if you manage to keep your mouth shut it will be the first time ever.” B’Elanna joked causing more laughter.  
  
“If he doesn’t he’ll be cleaning out the warp filters for the next six months.” Kathryn answered.  
  
Tom quickly blanched and promised to keep his mouth shut. “I swear, Captain, not one word about your engagement will pass my lips once I have left this room.”  
  
“Dismissed. You all know what needs doing.” Kathryn ordered, a smile on her face.  
  
The senior staff began to filter out of the room, all apart from a tall blond who seemed most perturbed by the news of the engagement. Seven had moved on from her brief relationship with Chakotay and had been with the Doctor for a while now, but this news still stung in a way she hadn’t expected it to. She couldn’t grasp why and it perplexed her greatly. Perhaps it was that loss of first love that she had heard so much about but she couldn’t rationalise it. Her feelings of loss weren’t aimed in the way she would have expected them to be. Seven had read and listened to tales of women and indeed men who hated the person whom their first love had eventually settled down with, but Seven’s annoyance wasn’t aimed at the Captain. It was aimed at Chakotay. The blond woman couldn’t explain it but in that instance she hated Chakotay for taking the Captain from her. She knew it was illogical. Seven had never loved the Captain in that way, but she felt like the engagement would change the bond between herself and Kathryn that she had relied on since becoming a member of Voyager’s crew. She couldn’t shake the feeling and it disturbed her. Who was she meant to talk to about it? What would she say if she found someone to talk to? The former Borg drone stood there for several minutes before forcing herself to head down to Engineering and help Lieutenant Torres.  
  
*  
  
B’Elanna Torres laid down in her quarters, aware that she needed a nap for at least an hour before she joined the others in Engineering once more. She was pregnant again and it sent both a thrill of excitement and a rush of panic through her. Her pregnancy with Miral had been a rough ride. Not physically but emotionally. The memories of her father abandoning her had come into play and her desire to remove the Klingon genes from her daughter had caused a lot of problems. But this time she wasn’t sure what to expect. She knew that Miral was loved and treated well by all aboard so the idea of having a baby who was a quarter Klingon did not faze her as much. But she also knew that the first pregnancy always ran smoothest for Klingons. The ones that came after could really take their toll on Klingon women. She would have to pay attention to her body more than she had during the previous pregnancy. B’Elanna closed her eyes and prayed that Seven wasn’t causing problems with her Engineering staff. None of them responded well to the ice queen’s temperament.  
  
*  
  
Kathryn sighed as she leant back in her chair. She had been pouring over the various reports on the systems that had come back online but something was eating at her. She alone had noticed the hurt in Seven’s eyes when her engagement to Chakotay had been announced. Not even her fiancé who had dated Seven for eight months was as aware of Seven’s emotional changes in the way that she was. Kathryn couldn’t quite work out who the anger was aimed at but she knew it was there. She could see Seven’s subtle change in expression and it troubled the Intrepid Captain. Seven was the closest Kathryn had ever come to having a child of her own and to see the young woman hurt by her happiness tugged at the older woman. She sighed heavily. Now was not the time for her to be worrying about her ‘daughter’ but she couldn’t help it. The humanity in Kathryn wanted to reach out and tell Seven that everything was going to be okay, but she did not know how to do it without hurting her further. Kathryn couldn’t help but feel that the anger was directed at her for stealing Chakotay away.  
  
If that was the case there was nothing that Kathryn would be able to do to ease the pain that Seven felt. It would take time for Seven to realise that she was able to get past the pain of her relationship. And yet, Kathryn wondered if she was right in surmising that Seven’s anger was directed at Chakotay. The look of anger had first fallen on him, of that the Captain was certain. Going against her better judgement that now was not the time, she tapped her comm. badge.  
  
“Janeway to Seven of Nine.” She said, trying to sound like the Captain and not a concerned mother.  
  
“Seven of Nine here.” Seven sounded like her usual self.  
  
“Seven I wish to see you in my Ready Room immediately.” Kathryn said calmly.  
  
“Captain, Lieutenant Torres has not yet returned to duty and I am unable to leave Engineering.”  
  
“Harry can take over seeing as you are here.” Kathryn said, making it clear that Seven had no option but to do as she was told.  
  
“Yes, Captain.” Seven sounded like a moody teenager. It brought a small smile to Kathryn’s face.  
  
Kathryn stood and walked over to the replicator, ordering a coffee she looked out of the window, trying to steady her nerve. She knew this conversation was going to be one of the most difficult she had had with Seven but it was necessary to clear the air between them. Kathryn sat down on the sofa, coffee in hand and sighed once again. The bond that was shared between her and Seven was peculiar to say the least, as were most bonds aboard Voyager. They were a family, but those surrogate bonds made it look like a large incestuous familial group. Most mothers would never have considered going out with their daughter’s ex-boyfriends, but then most daughters would never date the man their mothers loved.  
  
Seven arrived within minutes, pressing the chime to the door of Kathryn’s Ready Room. She was unsure as to why she had been summoned but she suspected that it had something to do with the way the Captain could read her emotions when nobody else could. It was a quality she both admired and found irritating in the Captain. Something she doubted she would ever be able to do herself.  
  
“Enter.” Kathryn called.  
  
Seven walked in to find her Captain sitting on the sofa, a puzzled look on her face. The older woman indicated for Seven to sit. A position the younger woman rarely took as she found it to be inefficient but this time she took the indication. She could tell that Kathryn was not in the mood for an argument. Seven sat stiffly. Even though she may be growing accustomed to her humanity she still found sitting to be an awkward affair.  
  
“Seven, I want to talk to you about my engagement to Chakotay.” Kathryn said, knowing better than to beat around the bush.  
  
“Your relationship with Commander Chakotay is none of my business.” Seven answered with her usual curt manner.  
  
“Seven, this is me you’re talking to. I saw the look of anger in your eyes when B’Elanna announced our engagement and I can see it again now.” Kathryn’s voice was gentle.  
  
“I am not angry that you are engaged, it is the next logical step in your relationship. I no longer have romantic feelings for your fiancé and so do not see the point of this conversation.” Seven was feeling extremely uncomfortable.  
  
“But something about the engagement is upsetting you.” Kathryn prompted. “And I know it’s not because you believe I stole Chakotay away from you. You seemed more angry with him than with me.”  
  
“I do not wish to discuss this.” Seven said firmly, beginning to rise from the chair. “I am sure that you will both be very happy.”  
  
“Seven….” Kathryn looked at her surrogate daughter. “You think he’s going to take me away from you, don’t you?”  
  
“It’s the natural progression of things.” Seven answered. “I have heard the others on board talk of the day someone they loved got married and pushed them aside.”  
  
Kathryn stood and blocked Seven’s exit from the room. She looked at the tall blond and shook her head.  
  
“Seven, you are like a daughter to me. Just because I’m getting married does not mean that you will be pushed aside. I’ll continue to help you adjust to your humanity and answer your questions, just like I always have. You aren’t losing me.”  
  
Seven stared at her, confusion now apparent in the slight change to her facial expression.  
  
“What you have just said is in contrast to the tales I have heard from the crew. I have heard several people comment on how after their parents remarried they never saw them again.”  
  
“Seven that happens occasionally but not all the time. And I’m not going to stop caring for you because I’m getting married.” Kathryn said gently, placing her hand on Seven’s arm.  
  
Seven seemed placated by what her Captain had just told her. She was still unsure how to process the statement that the Captain saw her like a daughter, but she would allow herself time to understand the smaller woman’s meaning. It was good to know that she wasn’t losing the bond she had with her. The Captain was the only one who did not run from her or make comments about her behind her back. Although Seven had originally felt like Kathryn had wrenched her away from where she was meant to be and had been so angry about the severing of her link from the collective, she had come to see the Intrepid Captain as her saviour. Knowing that she wasn’t losing her to Chakotay was all that she needed.  
  
“Captain, unless you require me for anything else, I will head back down to Engineering. Lieutenant Torres is not due back for another forty minutes and we still have a lot of work to do.” She said eventually.  
  
“Of course.” Kathryn smiled, letting go of the blond.


	9. Chapter 9

Ita watched as her daughter fell asleep, she had been sitting in the entrance to Sonfra’s cave, unsure what to say or do. Shavay had excitedly told her wife that the inhabitants of the silver bird would be on their way shortly and that the majority of the spirits were Katra as they ate their final meal before slumber. Ita had not been convinced that helping them was the best move, but as Sonfra had pointed out before falling asleep, it was better to help them leave Astria than for them to remain. It would cause less of a disturbance for the general population if they left sooner rather than later. Ita sighed to herself. Sonfra was fast becoming an Elder and that meant that her time would soon be over on this world she had come to love so much. Passing into the next life was something that each Astrian looked towards with excitement, but for Ita she felt that her time was not yet come, although inevitably she knew it was just over the next mountain. Astrians rarely lived long enough to see their grandchildren, it was the way of their lives, and although Ita knew that, she couldn’t help but wonder what Sonfra and Eesa’s offspring would look like. She was proud of her daughter, of the way she had matured, but Ita worried for her. Sonfra was hot-headed and impulsive, just like Shavay could be. Perhaps Eesa’s temperament would calm her in the long run.   
  
Ita moved further inside the cave as the suns began to rise, not wanting to be harmed by their powerful rays. She watched Sonfra carefully, studying the way her offspring breathed, the soft strand of hair that fell across her face but did not seem to bother her. She looked so peaceful, so serene. It was almost impossible to reconcile the fact that she had moved so much inside when Ita had carried her. Shavay had joked that they had been given a fire spirit by accident. Sonfra had always been a peaceful spirit when sleeping. Ita leaned against the cool cave wall, closed her eyes and slowly fell into a deep slumber, her mind racing with thoughts of her offspring.  
  
*  
  
Chakotay rolled over. He had retired to his quarters for an hour’s rest. He knew that Kathryn could go hours before needing to sleep, running on pure adrenaline and caffeine, but he couldn’t. Chakotay had never been able to go without a short respite. It was the way he was built. And an hour now, before they went in to get the dilithium would make sure he was ready to deal with any unforeseen problems. They hadn’t encountered any hostilities on the planet, so he, Kathryn and Tuvok had agreed that they could remain on Voyager as the away team went to retrieve the dilithium. But still he wanted to be alert should anything arise. He closed his eyes and allowed Kathryn’s image to come unbidden in the darkness.  
  
He couldn’t believe how things had started looking up since they had crashed on the planet. Yes the crash had meant having to search out an alternative dilithium supply, but the Astrians seemed happy to help, and the prompting from the younger one with the purple hair had led to the moment that had made the Angry Warrior the happiest he had ever been. Kathryn had gone from being his love whom he couldn’t be with to his girlfriend and now to his future wife. He was going to share the rest of his life with the only woman who had ever given him peace and that made him happier than he could express. In front of his closed eyes, Kathryn smiled at him, a radiant, happy smile. In that moment before he fell asleep, he made a silent promise to himself and to her, that he would get her home to see her family again. No matter what happened to him.  
  
*  
  
B’Elanna headed back down to Engineering, cursing herself for sleeping through three of the four alarms she had set. It wasn’t like her to sleep so hard or so deep, but she had been going without rest for far too long. She tried to ignore the niggling feeling that her body was preparing her for the joys of morning sickness and discomfort that would follow as her pregnancy continued and prayed to Kahless that Seven had not alienated more of her crewmates in the time that she had been gone. The last thing she needed was to walk into Engineering to discover that everyone had deserted in favour of getting, as far away from the former Borg as was possible. Even though B’Elanna was still wary of her crewmate, just as she had been five years previously, it had nothing to do with the fact that Seven was once a member of the Borg, at least not anymore. Now, the animosity came from the simple fact that their personalities grated. B’Elanna hated the seeming lack of emotion that her crewmate displayed. She couldn’t understand the cool rationale. Seven was, after all, human. Or at least she had been at one stage, and humans were emotional. Every human she’d ever met had been emotional at one time or another and B’Elanna had never seen that in Seven. For someone who was becoming more in touch with their humanity, she lacked the basic understanding of the core element that made humans human. It frustrated B’Elanna to no end. As she walked into Engineering, she tried to push her frustration aside, knowing that the last thing her Captain would want was to have to put her Chief Engineer and friend in the Brig.  
  
“Report.” It was the first word that came to mind without actually having to make small talk.  
  
“We’ve just finished the final modifications to the anti-grav platform and were about to test it.” Harry said, trying to hide the smirk he wanted to give at B’Elanna sounding so much like the Captain.  
  
“Well, let’s see it in action.” B’Elanna said, trying to ignore the cool stare that was coming her way from Seven.  
  
“Lieutenant, would you not be more comfortable sitting?” Seven asked, coolly.  
  
“I’m fine standing, thank you.” B’Elanna answered, a little more snappily than she had meant to.  
  
“Very well.” Seven almost sounded put out.  
  
“I’m sorry, Seven. I’m not the best when I’ve overslept.” B’Elanna felt the need to apologise, although she did not quite know why.  
  
“It is quite alright, Lieutenant. However, if you do require a chair, I will fetch you one.”  
  
*  
  
Kathryn was standing in the doorway, wearing that pink nightgown that he loved seeing her in. Her hair was long and soft, flowing in an auburn waterfall down her back. Chakotay was lying on their bed, watching her as she beckoned him forward with her right index finger. He slowly rose from the bed and walked towards her, a Cheshire cat grin on his lips as he swept her into his arms and carried her over to the bed, gently laying her down.  
  
“You look radiant.” He whispered softly as he sat beside her and began to kiss his way down her jaw line and neck, causing goose pimples to rise wherever his hot lips touched.  
  
Kathryn looked up at her man, her blue eyes tracing the muscular torso that was on display. As his lips reached her chest, she reached up, her small soft hands running across his back.  
  
“Paris to Chakotay.” Tom’s voice disturbed Chakotay from his wonderful dream.  
  
“Chakotay here.” He answered, trying not to sound as irritated as he felt.  
  
“Sorry to disturb you but we need you in Sickbay. B’Elanna… um… B’Elanna’s threatening to decompile the Doc’s programming and shove something in a very uncomfortable part of Seven’s anatomy.” Tom sounded scared of his wife and Chakotay couldn’t blame him, he’d been on the receiving end of that temper a few times.  
  
“On my way.” With a sigh, Chakotay got out of bed and quickly got dressed.  
  
*  
  
Ten minutes later Chakotay walked into Sickbay to find his surrogate little sister brandishing a scalpel at Seven of Nine and cursing in Klingon. Without uttering a word, he moved behind her and took the scalpel from her.  
  
“What the hell is going on here?” He asked, not in the least bit amused by what he had seen.  
  
“She started it. Decided to tell me that a pregnant woman should not be standing so close to the warp core and all because I got a little dizzy! Then he decided that I wasn’t fit for duty! I worked the whole way through my pregnancy with Miral and I’ll be damned if I’m not doing the same this time!” B’Elanna bellowed, outraged.  
  
“I merely informed her that if she did not start to take better care of herself I would have to consider medically relieving her of duty until such time as the baby is born.” The EMH said from his position behind the surgical console.  
  
“I forgot to eat one meal! One! Considering the stress we’ve all been under it’s not exactly the crime of the year!” B’Elanna lunged forward, Chakotay made a quick move, picked her up off the floor and sat her on a nearby bio bed.  
  
“B’Elanna, that’s not the way to persuade the Doc to allow you to stay on duty.” He said firmly. “Now, why is she in Sickbay in the first place?”  
  
“Lieutenant Torres started swaying as she was standing next to the Warp Core. A preliminary scan of her body revealed that her glucose levels were falling rapidly and due to the fact that she is pregnant, I thought it best to bring her to Sickbay in order for the Doctor to check her over.” Seven replied quickly. “I was concerned for her welfare and that of the infant.”  
  
“You were concerned?” B’Elanna squeaked, trying to quell her disbelief.  
  
“When you were pregnant with Miral you collapsed in Engineering. I did not want you to suffer complications due to the lowering glucose levels.” Seven answered coolly.  
  
“I… thank you…” B’Elanna was temporarily lost for words.  
  
“You are welcome.” Seven answered. “Now I think it would be best for me to return to Engineering.”  
  
B’Elanna nodded her consent and Chakotay nodded in agreement. As the doors to Sickbay closed behind Seven, Tom looked at the others.  
  
“Seven, concerned?” He whispered.  
  
“It’s a first.” Chakotay said, surprising himself.  
  
“Actually I think you’ll find it isn’t. However seeing as most of the crew on this ship do not give her a second thought or bother to get to know her better, I’m not surprised most of you do not see how sensitive she can be.” The Doctor answered huffily.   
  
“You and your child are fine, however I recommend that you carry a snack with you at all times and attempt to eat a proper meal before returning to duty, Lieutenant.”  
  
With that Chakotay, Tom and B’Elanna made a sharp exit, not wanting to be on the receiving end of a lecture from the Doctor.  
  
*  
  
As the suns set and the moons rose over Astria, Sonfra stirred. Today was the day to guide the spirits of the silver bird into the caves and help them to retrieve the substance that would help them to take flight again. She was looking forward to seeing the bird in flight rather than falling from the sky, but she was also saddened. Once the strangers were gone she would not see them again, never look upon the female she now knew as Captain Kathryn Janeway or smile at the welcoming contradiction of the fire colour of her hair and the water colour of her eyes. There was something that pleased Sonfra to look at the female who was a mixture of two contradicting elements. The young Astrian wanted to know how things would work out between her and the male known as Commander Chakotay. Sonfra's foresight told her that things would go well and that eventually they would have offspring of their own, but she craved to see it with her own eyes.  
  
She also craved to see the baby the female known as Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres would give life too. She imagined the child to have sandy hair and dark brown eyes with the ridges that stood so prominent on his mother's face. He would be a handsome boy, she had no doubt of that. Somehow, Sonfra had found herself wanting to learn more about them, to see just how things would turn out. The purple haired woman sighed and felt the familiar itch of her nubs. Carefully stepping past the still sleeping Ita, Sonfra took the first step out of her cave and plummeted to the river below, once again releasing her wings just before she hit the water. Sonfra sighed as she enjoyed her first flight of the day, wishing that those who lived within the silver bird could feel the rush she had every morning. The Teloh, and Sonfra truly believed that some of the strangers were part of the Teloh, had lost the ability to morph their bodies, just as the stories had said and that disappointed the young woman. She couldn't imagine never having known the joys of feeling the wind in her wings or the joy of using her tail to swim in the crystal clear lakes. Sonfra had no doubt that they had developed other ways to enjoy the feel of water on their bodies, but nothing could change the way she felt about being able to swim through the crystal clear waters with Eesa as the night became too warm. She loved looking at the plants and fish that inhabited those waters, conversing silently with them about their lives.  
  
Eesa was sitting on the rock they had sat on days before, watching her Kina-Katu take her early morning flight. The blue-haired woman, who was almost out of her infancy smiled softly. Sonfra always looked amazing to the younger female, but especially when she took flight. Eesa knew that her future mate was born to fly, just like she was born to swim. They both felt comfortable in the other's element but each felt safest in their own. She admired Sonfra as she soared above, the outline of her body and wings catching the early rays of the rising moons. Eesa wasn't sure how she had ended up being so lucky with her Kina-Katu, but she was proud of the fact she'd been chosen to become a part of the Katra with the most standing on Astria. Not that any Astrian was seen as any different from anyone else, but everyone knew Sonfra's family. If they had been on any other planet, Sonfra's Katra would have been seen as royalty, but here, on Astria there were just fellow spirits.  
  
*  
  
"B'Elanna, make sure you do not over exert yourself on the away mission." Kathryn ordered as she watched the away team preparing.  
  
"Captain, I'll be fine. I'm taking rations as the Doctor insisted and we have plenty of water." B'Elanna knew that her Captain was just worried about her but she wished that everyone would knock it off.  
  
"I have complete faith in you, Lieutenant, however I do not want the Doctor and Tom stringing me up for allowing you to go on the away mission and then you becoming ill because of it." Kathryn smiled at her friend and subordinate.  
  
"I'll make sure I rest and that I keep my glucose levels up and I will not carry anything that's too heavy. I have Harry, Seven and Tom for that." B'Elanna smirked at her husband.  
  
"Says the woman who can lift four times more than I can. You're going to enjoy this." Tom groaned.  
  
"Too right I am." B'Elanna grinned.  
  
"The Astrians will meet you outside the cave entrance shortly. Remember you must be back before the suns rise or you'll be trapped in the caves overnight and I do not want that happening. The sooner we can leave Astria, the sooner we will stop affecting the lives of its inhabitants.  
  
"Aye, Captain." B'Elanna replied. "We'll keep an open comm. channel with the ship as per away team guidelines. If only to shut the Doctor up."  
  
"And to keep me informed of your progress." Kathryn added, trying not to smirk herself.  
  
"Of course." Seven said in her usual calm manner.  
  
“Good luck.” Chakotay said as the away team were transported onto the planet.  
  
*  
  
Sonfra was standing by the mouth of the cave with Eesa, Ita, Asren and Shavay, waiting to greet Voyager's away team. The Astrians greeted the away team warmly, the younger two marvelling over the amount of equipment that B'Elanna and her team had brought with them. It was all loaded on the anti-grav platform, which was being controlled by a tricorder in B'Elanna's right hand. With Sonfra leading the way they entered the dark caves, grateful for the torches that had been carefully put into their utility belts. Within moments the light from outside grew dim and although the Astrians adjusted easily it was not so simple for the Voyager crew who had to pay particular attention to where they were going, a task that proved particularly difficult for B'Elanna as she was also trying to navigate the anti-grave platform that was awkwardly shaped and not able to traverse the rocky path as easily as the living beings. Seven of Nine kept her eyes forward, her Borg sensors picking up difficult to see holes, which nobody else would have noticed. She guided them as best she could, grabbing Tom by the collar as he nearly walked off the edge of the path and fell forty foot into the bottom of a cave below.  
  
"Thanks Seven." He gasped as he realised what could have happened.  
  
"You are welcome." The former Borg said before continuing to lead the team toward the dilithium deposit.  
  
As much as B'Elanna despised Seven's cool demeanour and her ever irritating ability to state the obvious, as well as her lack of emotion, she was grateful that the Captain had insisted she come on this mission. The former drone's implants were well suited to mapping out the safest route without the need for constantly referring to a tricorder for readouts, which in this light was damned near impossible. Even with the lights that each tricorder possessed. The instruments were supposed to be designed to be read in any lighting level but every time that B'Elanna looked at hers she found herself struggling to see what it was she was reading, the lights turned into a fuzzy pattern that only served to blind her.  
  
*  
  
Kathryn checked the time and sighed, it had been thirty minutes since the away team had begun their mission and she knew it was likely to take them an hour to reach the site of the dilithium. She knew that no news was good news as the saying went and tried to focus on anything other than the pregnant Lieutenant who had insisted on leading the expedition. She looked across the Bridge at her fiancé and caught the look of apprehension on his brow, the way his tattoo contorted and found comfort in the fact that she wasn't the only one that was feeling trepidation at the lack of news. She shook herself and tried to think of what the dilithium meant to the crew and how it would help them on their journey home to Earth. Sometimes it seemed like they'd never get there. Again she had to shake herself, that was defeatist talk and her parents hadn't raised a defeatist. They'd raised both their daughters to believe that they could achieve the impossible. Getting home was not impossible, improbable yes, but not impossible and therefore completely achievable. Kathryn knew that providing they had enough dilithium for a couple of months they would be able to continue their journey and maybe find some more in the mean time. It would bring them closer to their ultimate goal and the constant main mission of the Voyager crew, to get home and to do it in one piece. They had lost many people on the journey but new ones had joined them and they had kept going. Kathryn smiled as she thought of Icheb and all that he and Seven had accomplished since joining the crew. The younger had passed every Starfleet Level examination he had been given with flying colours, his Borg implants allowing him to absorb information at an increased capacity, despite the fact his cortical node had been given to Seven in a selfless act of compassion that still brought tears to the Captain's eyes. He was doing well and fast approaching the title of Ensign without ever having stepped foot in the Academy. He would follow in the footsteps of Seven in becoming an invaluable member of the crew, in that Kathryn had absolutely no doubt.   
  
And then there was Naomi Wildman, the first child to ever be born on Voyager. She had become a much-loved member of the crew and a godsend when it came to looking after Miral. The two girls had formed an incredibly close bond and the redheaded half Ktarian child had shown a level of maturity Kathryn had never seen in a girl of her age in the way she looked after Miral. It made the Captain smile to think of the way in which Naomi always worked hard at every task put in front of her. She had grown into a mature young woman who followed Starfleet rules and regulations and who hoped to become Captain one day in the future. Kathryn sincerely hoped that one day Naomi would get her wish, but preferably after they had arrived home in the Alpha Quadrant and long after Kathryn herself had retired to a quiet country farmhouse with Chakotay. She smiled at the thought of spending her afternoons tinkering with different scientific experiments and walking into the kitchen and finding that her husband had cooked them both a feast. She really had landed on her feet with Chakotay. He complimented her in every way and she knew it, Kathryn was scientific and ordered, Chakotay was spiritual and chaotic. He was a passionate man who ignited a fire inside of her and she loved every minute that she spent with him.  
  
As Kathryn went off into her own world, Chakotay watched her with a smile on his face. He loved the way she would go off into space occasionally and often wished he could share her thoughts. She looked so peaceful and serene when she got that distant look in her eyes and it made him love her all the more. To Chakotay, his fiancée was the most important person in the Universe and it was a wonder that she had managed to tame him the way she had. It shocked him to this day that she was the only one whom he could be completely himself with. Even B'Elanna had never seen his inner soul. But for Kathryn, it was on display whenever they were together. He could keep no secrets from the woman he loved and had no desire to do so either. Kathryn had given him a purpose in life and he couldn't allow himself to be swayed from it. The short woman had been the centre of his universe for so long now that he couldn't remember what it had been like to not have her in his life. They had wasted so many years, as she struggled to reconcile her love for him and her duty to the crew on Voyager that he did not want to waste a moment longer. The Native American would spend every minute of the rest of his life showing her just how much she was loved and just how much she meant to him and the rest of the family aboard the Intrepid Federation Vessel. If he could help it, she would never spend another day doubting how much she was loved.  
  
As both of them became lost in thought, Tuvok carefully monitored the life signs of the away team from his tactical station. All seemed well for the time being and he watched as they neared the site of the dilithium, his logical mind working out how long the team could viably spend doing the extraction before having to return. They would have two hours, maybe three at the most. The return journey would take longer than the original, factoring in the exhaustion of the away team and the weight of the dilithium on the anti-grav platform. The sooner the team were back on board, the sooner they would be able to begin getting the warp core online and leave the planet behind. If it had been possible for the Vulcan, he would have felt disturbed by the constant presence of the Astrian minds that was growing stronger and stronger at the edge of the clearing as more and more of the curious species watched the goings on with curiosity. Instead he acknowledged their presence and continued to monitor the life signs of his crewmates, waiting for the announcement that they had arrived and were preparing to start the extraction.  
  
B'Elanna followed Seven along a particularly treacherous part of the path, holding her breath ever so slightly. It had been a long trek and she would be grateful when she could sit down again. The length of time they had been walking normally wouldn't bother her so much but she was conscious of the life growing inside her and the fact she had almost fainted the previous day in Engineering was weighing heavily on her mind. Once they reached the extraction site she would find a perch and eat one of the snacks that she had packed. It would be too early to eat too much but she was determined to follow the doctor's orders if only to keep herself out of Sickbay for as long as was possible. She hated the way he fussed over her and was even more wary of him now following his outburst about Seven. Perhaps the fact that they were a couple now gave him more of a reason to be snippy when anyone said anything against her but in fairness they had only been making judgements on what they knew of the former Borg. B'Elanna looked at her carefully as they continued their trek, her eyes falling on Seven's snow-white skin. She was beautiful, that was for certain and her expression did seem to show a minor discomfort at the arduous nature of their mission. Something that even three years ago would not have been apparent. Perhaps Seven's relationship with the Doctor was allowing her to discover something about the complexity of human emotions after all. And then there had been the break up with Chakotay. Seven's first break up. Chakotay had told B'Elanna of the way the younger woman had reacted and that in itself had to be a sign of her humanity reasserting itself, surely.  
  
Behind her, B'Elanna could hear Tom panting for breath. Her husband may be a fantastic pilot, but he was not built for a life of manual labour, she knew that now. He was a whiz with computers and the like but actual physical work was something Tom had not taken much of an interest in, in a very long time. He was more of a thinker than a doer. And it was this that had caused her to fall in love with him. Tom had crazy romantic notions and although he hadn't shown many of them over the past few days she knew that they were hiding away somewhere in his head and probably sustaining him as they continued towards the site of the dilithium.  
  
Tom was watching his wife, focusing on her shapely form in order to progress. Marriage to B'Elanna had certainly been an interesting ride so far and he wouldn't change it for the world, even with her extreme Klingon temper. He loved her more and more with each passing day and watching her filled him with a warmth that made him want to keep going. He would prove to her and to himself that he was able to do this and the lifting once they reached the site. He wouldn't let his wife down and he certainly wouldn't allow her to see him as weak. Their relationship had an element of competition to it and both of them thrived on that very element. If he gave in, or got tired quickly, he would never hear the end of it of that he was certain and he did not want to give B'Elanna or Harry the opportunity to mock him mercilessly which he knew both his wife and his best friend were capable of at a moments notice.  
  
Harry followed, his thoughts on the mission and how he did not want to disappoint the Captain by not bringing back enough dilithium. Tom often accused him of being teacher’s pet but he couldn’t help but want to please Captain Janeway. She had had faith in him when no one else had and she had requested him for her crew in the first place, knowing that he was capable of much more than he gave himself credit for. Besides being made a member of Voyager’s crew had given him many different experiences and taught him that he needed to focus on the attainable not the unobtainable when it came to love. It had taken many years to realise that. And many failed crushes but he was happier now than he had ever been, especially since Ensign Nicoletti in Engineering had agreed to go on a date several months ago. He had been sure the young woman would say no when he shyly asked and now the two of them had been an item for about five months. He was looking forward to getting back to the ship and telling her all about the away mission.  
  
Sonfra moved forwards, watching the Voyager spirits, enjoying occasionally dropping into their thoughts and gaining snippets of what they were thinking. Both she and Eesa knew it was wrong but felt no harm in it providing that they did not share that information with anyone else. It was interesting to know that Tom kept his wife's opinion of him in high regard and that B'Elanna was worried about her unborn child. The couple were an interesting pair and listening to how their thoughts centred along similar lines showed that like Captain Kathryn Janeway and Commander Chakotay, this Teloh spirits were indeed Kina-Katu and Katra. It was endearing to know that even though they could not telepathically communicate with each other the Teloh spirits seemed to understand each other with an implicit level of ease and readiness.  
  
The male known as Harry Kim had a simple musing process and was easily pleased although Eesa noted that he had a desire to ensure the happiness of others before himself, which had led to a few bad decisions when it came to love. She saw that he had once fallen for Seven of Nine and gotten in way over his head. Which wasn’t the plan at all. He had been easily scared by the female who was a mixture of spirit and machine and his crush had been in vain. Eesa thought it odd that the Teloh weren’t placed with their Kina-Katu when young. It seemed to make the search more difficult and leave heartbreak in its wake. The Teloh rituals for mating were strange and bizarre and the fact that it seemed normal for a male and female to mate was a new concept to the young Astrian. On Astria the females mated with each other and the males mated with each other. That way a steady and equal population was maintained at all times. Males conceived males and females conceived females. The mixture of males and females mating would not guarantee that stability. Although aboard the silver bird their seemed to be an equal ratio.  
  
Sonfra paid particular attention to the thoughts of the one known as Seven of Nine. She was a complex spirit who constantly seemed at war with the juxtaposition of her spirit and her mechanical parts. Sonfra was amazed at the complex processes that went through this female and she marvelled at the way Seven seemed at peace with herself even while being completely at odds with the two parts of her being. Seven seemed to want nothing more than to be as in touch with her humanity as her fellow spirits inside the silver bird but at the same time she wanted to remain removed from it. The tall blond viewed humanity as inefficient and not necessary but at the same time she longed to have the full range of human emotions experienced by those around her, especially the Captain. Sonfra felt sorry for the female. She had never known the inner conflict that was apparent in Seven's musings and it disturbed her greatly. It was obvious that she held certain spirits who lived with her in the silver bird in high regard, particularly Captain Kathryn Janeway, Commander Chakotay and B'Elanna Torres. Although she would never be able to share her respect for B'Elanna with her. There was an envy there that B'Elanna had a family, a sense of purpose and of being and Seven endeavoured to function with perfection. It distressed Sonfra to see it and it caused her to want to help the taller woman but she was aware that the woman who could not access her emotions to the full range of her abilities might misconstrue her help.  
  
As they reached the excavation site, B'Elanna breathed an audible sigh of relief and perched herself on a nearby rock, tearing at the wrapper of a ration pack she had brought with her. It felt wonderful to take the weight off her feet for a moment.  
  
"We'll take a ten minute break before starting the extraction she announced, opening the water bottle she had also been carrying.  
  
"You mean we'll take a ten minute break and then you'll sit and watch us doing the extraction." Tom answered jokingly.  
  
"That's exactly what I mean." B'Elanna laughed. "Seven the ten minute break includes you. Your Borg regeneration unit hasn't been working up to scratch since we ran out of dilithium and you're not fully up to your normal levels. Have something to eat and drink and then you can get to work."  
  
The tall blond had already begun to ready the necessary tools when B'Elanna's voice had stopped her.  
  
"I am perfectly able of continuing, Lieutenant." She answered.  
  
"Be that as it may, I'm not taking any risks. You will do as you have been ordered and deal with it." B'Elanna replied firmly.  
  
"As you wish." Seven stopped what she was doing and opened a ration pack of her own.  
  
B'Elanna hit her comm. badge lightly with her hand.  
  
"Torres to Voyager, we're at the extraction site. Will begin work in ten minutes."  
  
*  
  
Kathryn was snapped out of her daydreaming by B'Elanna's incoming message. She smiled at Chakotay, glad that the away team had made it to their destination safely.  
  
"Janeway here, message understood. You have approximately two hours before you need to head back, B'Elanna. No longer than three at the most."  
  
"Understood Captain. We'll keep you up to date as we go along."  
  
Kathryn turned to Chakotay and beamed. It truly was good news and hopefully within a few hours the away team would be back and the following night Voyager would be on its way home again. Despite the problems they had encountered, it was moments like this when Kathryn knew she would see home again, no matter how long it took to get there.  
  
*  
  
In the Wildman quarters, Naomi was entertaining Miral with a story that Neelix used to tell her when she was younger. She knew that she should be studying for the exam that Seven of Nine had set for her on astral phenomenon but she was bored with studying. Seven's tests were boring to say the least and so frequent that Naomi's schooling had become monotonous. It was fun when Icheb helped her and gave her things to do that involved visual aids but Seven had set several chapters of reading for the test and having just finished her assignment for the Doctor on the difference between Klingon and human blood vessels and the way in which the circulatory systems of the different species worked, she figured she deserved a break. After all there was only so much her ten-year-old mind could handle in one sitting. Naomi loved learning, but she had her limits and Seven did not seem to realise just what those limits were, although the half-Ktarian child had to give her teacher credit, Seven had realised that a Borg maturation chamber was not the right way to approach things. Miral was curled up on the sofa with Naomi's Flotter toy in her arms, a smile on her face.  
  
"In the deepest part of the forest, the Talaxian came across a little girl, wandering alone. She had lost both of her parents and was crying." Naomi said in her best story telling voice.  
  
"No!" Miral's eyes welled up with tears.  
  
"The Talaxian stopped and looked at the little girl and picked her up, asking if she had been separated from her Mommy and Daddy. The little girl nodded and the Talaxian gently wiped her tears. 'Why don’t we see if we can't find them together?' He asked, determined to help her get back home."  
  
"Tal... tal is Nee Nee?" Miral asked.  
  
"Yes, Miral, the Talaxian is Neelix." Naomi smiled before continuing her story.  
  
*  
  
The ten-minute break over, Tom, Harry and Seven set about unloading the equipment as B'Elanna, Sonfra and the other Astrians watched. Sonfra and Eesa were amazed by the different equipment, which seemed to have been well packed. There were hyper drills and tricorders, phasers, and something that resembled a screwdriver. It was an intriguing assortment. Tom looked at his wife and smiled.  
  
"You know, you may not be able to do the lifting and shifting but you could actually help us to do the drilling."  
  
"And spoil my view of your backside?" B'Elanna asked. "Not a chance, my darling husband."  
  
"We can manage with Lieutenant Torres supervising, Lieutenant Paris. We need to work fast if we are to achieve our goal before we leave here." Seven said coolly. She knew that they had to get to work and Tom's dawdling was annoying her greatly.  
  
"Well we'd better get started then." He grumbled, lifting one of the drills.  
  
"There is going to be a lot of noise when the equipment starts up." B'Elanna warned the Astrians.  
  
"We are able to cope with large amounts of noise." Shavay assured her. "As Astrians our hearing is able to adapt to what is around us, just as our bodies adapt to the different environments that we are in."  
  
"That's good to know." B'Elanna said, unsure as to whether or not she had insulted the Astrian Elder. She found it difficult to read the aliens and that bothered her.  
  
*  
  
An hour passed and Kathryn looked at Chakotay, she was starting to get nervous again. There hadn't been any updates as of yet and she was beginning to feel restless. He could see in her eyes that she was worried they wouldn't finish the task in time and couldn't help but grab her hand, squeezing it gently.  
  
"Lieutenant Torres, report." He ordered over the comm. system.  
  
"We're about halfway to completing the mission. The dilithium appears to be coming away fairly easily. Although I think that Tom may need to sleep for several hours once he gets back." B'Elanna giggled slightly as she watched her husband mopping his brow.  
  
"We'll see you in a few hours. Remember one more hour and then start heading back." Chakotay reminded her.  
  
"Aye, Sir."  
  
Chakotay turned to Kathryn and gently squeezed her hand again.  
  
"What do you say we go and get some food? Tuvok can keep us informed if there's anything we need to know and you haven't been eating properly. We have had one decent meal since we arrived on the planet."  
  
Kathryn sighed, she knew she wasn't going to win. Chakotay did have a point, she'd been surviving mainly on coffee since they'd crash landed. At least the replicators hadn't gone offline although they had been stuck there. The crew would have suffered and she knew it wouldn't have been their fault. She nodded and allowed Chakotay to pull her up into a standing position.  
  
"Tuvok, you have the Bridge, let us know the moment something happens." She said as she headed for the turbolift with Chakotay.  
  
"Aye, Captain." Tuvok answered and watched as the command team exited the Bridge.   
  
*  
  
Chakotay led Kathryn to his quarters and sat her down at the table. Then he headed over to the replicator and ordered a vegetarian lasagne for two. He left the replicator to cook dinner and headed back to his future wife, deciding that now would be the time to give her a quick shoulder rub. He placed his hands on her aching shoulders and rubbed gently, remembering the first time he had given her a massage on New Earth. It had felt so right to rub those delicate aching muscles and he knew that she had felt it too, even if she had suddenly realised that she was falling too fast when she had determined to keep a professional distance between them and cut short both of their enjoyment. Now at least he knew that she wouldn't push him away. She sighed gently as he rubbed at her shoulders, easing the tense feeling that had built up in them over the past few days.  
  
"You know, you continue to do that and I'll fall asleep." She murmured gently.  
  
"You need to take better care of yourself, Kathryn. You can't afford to keep going the way you do." He answered, working out a knot at the base of her neck.  
  
"When we leave here, I promise I'll take a couple of days off. That's the best I can offer you, Chakotay. You know I can't turn off completely." She replied, stretching slightly.  
  
"I'm going to have to teach you not to be so much of a workaholic, my love. You need to allow yourself you time." He squeezed her gently.  
  
"Well I allowed myself to admit my love for you, that's a step in the right direction." She reached up and placed one of her small hands on his.  
  
"You did, and you've been a lot more relaxed since then. Everyone's noticed it. Although the crew are still scared of your temper." Chakotay chuckled a little and leaned forward, kissing the top of her head.  
  
"So they should be. If they weren't scared of my temper I'd have no control." Kathryn laughed.  
  
*  
  
"Tom, take a five minute break. You're going to kill yourself if you continue like that and I'd very much like my husband alive." B'Elanna ordered as Tom groaned under the weight of a large chunk of dilithium.  
  
"I'm fine." He answered, not wanting to admit defeat.  
  
"Lieutenant Paris, it would be a good idea for you to rest." Seven answered. "You will need your strength to complete the journey back to Voyager. I am able to do the lifting for the time being. My energy reserves do not run out as quickly due to my Borg implants.  
  
“I’m outnumbered.” Tom sighed, putting the block of dilithium down and reaching for his water.  
  
“Feeling tired, Tom?” Harry asked, carrying another dilithium block to the anti-grav platform.  
  
“You need to take a rest too, Harry. I do not want you passing out on the way back.” B’Elanna added.  
  
Harry slumped down beside his best friend and pulled out his own water supply. He couldn’t deny he was starting to feel the ache in his muscles and a water break would do him good. He watched as Seven picked up another lump of dilithium, roughly the size of him and placed it on the anti-grav platform. He had to admire the way the Borg woman’s implants made her stronger than any human could ever be.  
  
*  
  
Kathryn smiled as Chakotay brought dinner over to the table. It smelt wonderful and as he sat down beside her, Kathryn tucked in hungrily. There was one thing she could definitely say for Chakotay’s cooking and that was the fact that it always woke her stomach out of its slumber. She attacked the lasagne with a desire that she hadn’t realised she possessed. Chakotay smiled as he too tucked into the meal. It was good to see her eat with such relish. He made a mental note to cook for her every night from now on, ensuring that his future wife ate at least one decent meal a day. He sipped at his sparkling cider and ate with the gentility that Kathryn had become so accustomed to. It was a quiet moment as they both tucked in, all that could be heard was the noise of them chewing.  
  
*  
  
An hour later on the Bridge, Tuvok monitored the life signs of the away team who were now heading back through the cavern network, on their way to Voyager. The Astrians, he noted had been fairly quiet the entire journey, possibly preferring to communicate with each other telepathically. Tuvok, if he were capable of feeling envy would have been envious in this moment. At home on Vulcan he was able to communicate without the need for words. But working for Starfleet and living with the Voyager crew he had chosen to keep his communication in verbal form. It seemed inefficient but it was the way most life forms communicated. He watched as the away team took a short rest before moving on again, there had been nothing to inform the Captain and Commander Chakotay of as of yet, and he doubted that there would be for at least another hour. It would take them longer to get back than it had to get there.  
  
*  
  
Kathryn smiled as Chakotay cleared the table and fetched coffee. She felt guilty about this impromptu meal, but she had to admit that there was nothing that could be done until the away team returned and she was grateful for the time alone she was spending with Chakotay. She stood and moved over to the sofa, looking out at the trees surrounding them. She was vaguely aware of the movement of the planet’s populous at the edge of the clearing but she knew in her heart that they were nothing more than a curiosity to them and hoped that soon they would just be a memory. Chakotay smiled as he handed her the cup of her regular brew and sat down beside her.  
  
“You know, I was thinking.” Kathryn said as she took in the aroma of the coffee.  
  
“About what?” Chakotay asked, sleepy from the food.  
  
“Our wedding.” Kathryn grinned.  
  
“Oh? And what were you thinking about it?” Chakotay asked, his interest stirred.  
  
“I want it to happen soon. Actually I was thinking as soon as we leave Astria.” She answered leaning against him.  
  
“That’s unlike you.” He smiled. “Normally you want everything planned out to the last detail.”  
  
“I know, but we’ve been together for two years and the sooner we make it official the sooner you can move into my quarters permanently rather than us sharing two sets of quarters.” Kathryn nuzzled in closely.  
  
“You really want to get married as soon as we leave here?” Chakotay asked softly.  
  
“Well, we’ll give Neelix a day to prepare the Mess Hall.” She answered devilishly.  
  
“He’s going to kill you.” Chakotay laughed.  
  
“No he’s not. I’m the Captain and what I say goes. Besides it’ll give him something to look forward to. You know Neelix loves a good party.” She sipped at her coffee.  
  
“True and it means that you’ll have to take a few days off so we can have our honeymoon.” Chakotay pulled her closer.  
  
“And what better excuse to do that than to be spending time alone with the man I love?” Kathryn asked softly.  
  
*  
  
“Just around this corner and we should see moonlight again.” B’Elanna said, forcing herself to keep going.  
  
The half Klingon wanted a hot bath and a decent meal followed by a nap. Then she’d get to work on getting the warp engines up and running again. Tom stumbled slightly and was helped to regain his feet by the Astrians who seemed unphased by the walking that they had done. In fact it seemed to Tom that this sort of journey was natural for them. Shavay, who was easily the oldest of their alien companions seemed to have a spring in her step as she hoisted him back onto his feet.  
  
“Thanks.” He said before following his wife once more.  
  
“You are welcome, Lieutenant Tom Paris.” Shavay replied. “Perhaps on your return to the silver bird you should rest for a while. Your Kina-Katu will need you to look after her until the infant is born.”  
  
“If she’ll let me.” Tom replied, looking at the older woman who was so much like her daughter.  
  
“She will let you this time. Lieutenant B’Elanna Torres is more willing to follow the advice of your Doctor this time. She knows how difficult a second pregnancy can be for someone who is half Teloh and half Klingon.” Asren spoke up. She had been listening to B’Elanna’s thoughts for a while.  
  
Behind them, Harry laughed. He wondered if the Astrians were really listening into B’Elanna’s thoughts or just telling Tom what they thought he wanted to hear. B’Elanna and the Captain were very much alike when it came to following Doctor’s orders. Neither one was particularly happy to do so and both tried to avoid visits to him at all costs. Harry wondered just how well B’Elanna would take to being put on bed rest and then realised she would pay attention to the Emergency Medical Hologram if it meant being able to continue working.  
  
Seven of Nine stopped briefly to allow the others to catch up with her and scanned the path ahead, her optical node picking up the faint glimmer of moonlight in the distance. They were almost back at Voyager and almost ready to show the Captain that their mission had been successful. A feeling she was unfamiliar with swelled in her chest and she was forced to take stock for a moment and analyse it. Seven realised fairly quickly it was a feeling of pride at knowing the Captain would be pleased with the amount they had managed to bring back with them. She wondered if this was the feeling the Captain had described when telling her how it made her feel to know she had pleased her father by learning a new skill or piece of information. The Captain had told Seven of various times she had felt her chest metaphorically swelling with pride in the way her father praised her or in anticipation of showing him what she had accomplished and Seven suddenly understood how that feeling was possible. It made her happy and nervous at the same time, Seven ran through what had happened on the mission so far, checking her memory database to ensure that they hadn’t done or said anything that would cause the Captain to be less pleased with the results. She determined that everything had gone simply and that there would be no displeasure in their mission. Although the former drone couldn’t help but ponder that there was something that hadn’t been done.  
  
*  
  
“Tuvok to the Captain.”  
  
The message came through as Kathryn lay on the couch in Chakotay’s arms, enjoying the comfortable after dinner glow.  
  
“Janeway here.” She said sleepily.  
  
“Captain the away team are beaming back up to the ship now.” Tuvok was his usual emotionless self.  
  
“As soon as the Doctor gives them the all clear, order them to the Briefing room, Commander Chakotay and I will be there in an hour.” Kathryn replied, trying to ignore the fact she just wanted to curl up in Chakotay’s arms and sleep.  
  
“Aye, Captain. Tuvok out.”  
  
Chakotay turned to his fiancée and smiled. He squeezed her gently in his strong arms.  
  
“You just want to stay here, don’t you?” He asked softly.  
  
“For a little while longer.” Kathryn smiled up at him. “Nothing beats lying here with my fiancé, relaxing.”  
  
“I can think of several other things we could be doing.” Chakotay said, flashing his dimples.  
  
“If you’re a good boy, we can do those on our honeymoon.” Kathryn teased, rubbing his arm with her delicate hand.  
  
“Is that a promise?” He asked, gently cupping her chin to tilt her head and place a soft kiss on Kathryn’s lips.  
  
“It is.” She smiled up at him. “You, me, a week off and no disruptions.”  
  
“A whole week? Wow you really must love me. It’s hard enough convincing you to take two days off.” Chakotay answered cheekily.  
  
“Well, you’re worth it.” She nuzzled in closer.  
  
“So are you.” He smiled.  
  
*  
  
The briefing that followed the away team’s return to the ship was short and to the point. B’Elanna assured Kathryn that they had thanked the Astrians several times over and that they had enough to last at least sixty days if not more. Seven sat there a little annoyed that she wasn’t the one giving the report but she felt a sense of accomplishment when the Captain congratulated them on their work and the way in which it had gone completely to plan.  
  
“Estimated time for us to get off the planet?” Kathryn asked.  
  
“About fourteen hours, factoring in the need of the away team to eat and rest for at least a couple of hours.” B’Elanna replied.  
  
“B’Elanna you need to rest as well. That’s an order.” Kathryn replied. “How long will it take without the need for rest and food?”  
  
“Between eight and nine hours.” B’Elanna replied.  
  
“I believe it may be done sooner than that, Captain. I do not require as much rest as the rest of the crew and will be able to begin work sooner if Lieutenant Torres agrees.” Seven said calmly.  
  
“Seven, are you sure? I mean your regeneration unit hasn’t been working at full power since we crash landed.” B’Elanna replied.  
  
“In that case I think you too need the rest Seven. The entire away team is under strict orders to eat and rest for the next five hours. After which time work on the warp engines can begin.” Kathryn said firmly. “Dismissed.”  
  
Seven knew they were looking out for her best interests but she couldn’t help but feel like she was being treated like a child. She followed her fellow crewmates from the briefing room and down to the mess hall.


	10. Chapter 10

Kathryn stretched out and rolled over, nuzzling into her fiancé. It had been a long few days and even though she hated admitting it, there was nothing she could do to make things go faster. She had learned a long time ago that taking over in Engineering as B’Elanna was resting was a bad idea. She wanted to be doing something, anything, but as Chakotay had pointed out, until the repairs happened there was nothing any of them could do. She would need time to rest and relax before they got the ship airborne again, not to mention she still had to brief the Astrians once everything was up and running. He had the most persuasive way of making her relax. Usually it involved promises of a massage or just simple curling up in his arms and both were preferable to worrying about things they couldn’t do anything about. At least the Astrians had been a friendly people and had not wanted to hinder them in anyway. Although the crash added time to their journey, she was relatively sure that they were safe on Astria for a while longer and there appeared to be no threat from hostile civilisations like the Vidians or the Kazon. Astria was a safe haven, admittedly not one they could afford to stay on much longer, but for now, for now it would be just fine.  
  
Chakotay wrapped his arm around her and smiled at the beautiful Captain. She looked so peaceful and it made his heart soar. There was nothing that made the Native American happier than to have the petite redhead in his arms and soon she would be lying next to him as his wife. That made him even happier than he could possibly express. He gently tilted his head and kissed her forehead.  
  
“Just think, if the repairs go as planned, forty-eight hours and we’ll be on our honeymoon.” He said softly.  
  
“And you’ll be married to a workaholic with a caffeine addiction.” Kathryn laughed softly.  
  
“As long as you can cope with living with someone who’d rather take a few days off every now and then.” Chakotay replied, smiling.  
  
“Oh I think we can find a happy medium.” Kathryn nuzzled in closer. “How about we get some sleep before we need to worry about getting Voyager airborne again?”  
  
“I think I can do that.” Chakotay smiled, pulling the blankets higher up their bodies.  
  
Kathryn rested her head on the well-muscled chest of her fiancé and closed her eyes as he gently ran his hand through her hair. This was what heaven felt like, it had to be. She felt safer than she ever thought possible in the arms of her First Officer and although she would never admit it to anyone, except for maybe him, it was a safety that had previously only belonged to her fantasies.  
  
“I love you.” She whispered softly.  
  
“I love you too.” Chakotay answered, gently pulling her closer to his warm body.  
  
*  
  
Asren and Eesa lay in the bottom of the cool blue lake, sleeping in the quiet depths as fish swam by, gently creating currents around them. The two water dwellers were happiest here, lulled to sleep every night by the sounds of the lake. Neither one lay awake, processing their musings on events that had happened during the day. Their musings came to them in their night time visions, floating past them like the creatures of their watery home. It was a perfect way for the two of them to deal with the issues they had in their waking moments, not that either one knew the true worries of races that relied on technology in order to achieve the adaptation to environment that they took for granted. Eesa’s night time visions focused on the future, her Katra with Sonfra and the need to leave Astria. She could not quite grasp the reason for the need, but she was aware that one day they too would go in search of the home world of the Teloh and Sonfra would lead them there. In her visions she saw a young female approaching her as she landed on a strange world. The female embraced her as if she had known her for the duration of her life. The female looked familiar, but Eesa could not place her. She knew that she had never sent the female before and that she herself, in this incarnation was unlikely to ever meet her, but still the symbolism was there in the vision. Captain Kathryn Janeway had made sure that the Teloh knew of the existence of the Astrians and they would be welcomed.  
  
Asren’s night time visions focused on the past mixing with the present, her musings centred on her Kina-Katu. She smiled as the female she had loved for her entire lifespan appeared before her, telling her how much she loved Asren and Eesa. How she knew that Eesa was destined to be a great leader, working together with Sonfra to ensure that the Astrians would welcome the approaching era and work together to ensure the survival of their race. It was a welcoming thought that even if Asren would not physically live to see that time, her offspring would be instrumental in ensuring that it would happen. Asren smiled, her eyes still closed. Her Kina-Katu leaned forward, gently pressing her lips to Asren’s, thanking her for raising their offspring with a pure heart.  
  
*  
  
B’Elanna rolled over as she woke up from a peaceful few hours’ sleep. Tom was snoring soundly beside her. She had to give her husband credit, he had worked hard down in the caves and he wasn’t used to that sort of physical labour. She crept from the bed and pulled the covers over him, allowing him to rest. It wasn’t as if he’d be much help getting the warp engines running again anyway. She smiled and hurried to find her clothes. She wanted to be the first to arrive in Engineering, wanted to prove that she could still cope with the workload, even though she was pregnant. She’d take it easy if she needed to but she did not want to be shelved for the duration of her pregnancy. It would drive her insane to spend the entire time cooped up in her quarters letting everyone else do the work. B’Elanna had always been hands on, it was her way.  
  
She quickly found a clean uniform and her boots and hurriedly put them on before quietly exiting the quarters she shared with her husband. She headed for the turbolift humming softly to herself, which was most unlike the half Klingon. Perhaps it was the knowledge that Miral would soon have a little brother or sister that made her so happy, or it could have been the knowledge that her best friend and her big brother were getting married. Either way, she felt lighter than she had in months.  
  
*  
  
Shavay wrapped her arms around her Kina-Katu, her iridescent wings covering them both in order to protect them from the chill in the air of their cave. Ita was sound asleep in her arms. Shavay was unable to rest completely, her musings wandered to the young spirit that was their offspring. Sonfra seemed unable to process the idea that the Teloh did not want to stay with them and it distressed Shavay. She could feel her offspring’s longing to learn more about the strangers, just as Shavay herself did. But the Astrian Elder had learned in her passings upon the surface of Astria that sometimes things had to be let go for the sake of the community. Sonfra’s experiences would make her a wiser leader, of that Shavay had no doubt, but there was that thought that Sonfra would ask to go with them.  
  
Shavay tried to keep her musings to a hushed noise in her head, not wanting to allow Ita to hear them. The purpled haired beauty knew that Sonfra would never be able to leave Eesa behind, but she also focused on the future sights she had once had of her offspring becoming entranced with the musing of trying to find the Teloh and their home. Shavay knew in her heart that Sonfra was meant to lead her people into a new era, but now was not the time for that. Shavay and Ita were almost at the age of fifty-five passings, they would not be on the physical plain for many more and Sonfra would need to be ready to take on the mantle of Elder when the moment of ascension arrived. Shavay closed her eyes and prayed to Olphina to help her offspring take the path that she was destined to follow, as leader of her people.   
  
*  
  
Seven of Nine was making good use of her time off. Unable to regenerate in the way that would fully restore her to one hundred percent efficiency and unable to sleep unless her body was so close to shutting down that she had no choice, the blond had snuck down to Sickbay to see her other half. The more Seven became in touch with her humanity, the more she found herself missing the Doctor when she wasn’t with him. It was something that she wasn’t used to, but it made seeing him the next time all the more special to her. Seven loved the way the Doctor made her feel like the only woman on board Voyager. The way he listened to her and helped her to grow as a person. His knowledge may have been programmed into him, or at least large proportions of it had, but she enjoyed being able to hold an intelligent conversation with him. Seven loved the way the Doctor would tell her things without patronising her or looking at her frightened. There had been occasions when she’d caught Chakotay looking at her as if he did not know what to do or say and even though she would never admit it, it had gnawed at her insides. It made her feel uncomfortable in his presence and that was not a good thing.  
  
The Doctor on the other hand made Seven feel special. Her heart swelled whenever he talked to her or ran his holographic hands through her long blond locks. He truly understood what it was like to be learning about humanity from an outsiders point of view and wasn’t as emotional as the other members of the crew. She remembered him teaching her to dance, to date, to socialise with her crew mates and that even though she had never really shown any interest in him in a romantic way, he had always been willing to help her, no matter what the request. Seven was grateful that he had always been there for her and after a long late night conversation with Captain Janeway about a year after she and Chakotay had broken up, Seven realised that it was nothing to be ashamed of that she hadn’t saved herself for someone else. Chakotay had taught her the basics of a sexual relationship, but she had only truly discovered the meaning of making love when she and the Doctor had lain together for the first time.  
  
The Doctor found a solace in Seven that he had never found with any of the other crewmembers. She did not see him as an image created by circuits and relays. Seven saw him as a person, someone with cognitive ability and the ability to be a person as dictated by the traditional standards of humanoid society. His cybernetic emotions had ached when she got together with Commander Chakotay. The Doctor knew that the two were ill suited and Chakotay had been seeking comfort as the Captain had rebuffed him. The Doctor knew it wasn’t going to last, but he’d kept quiet, not wanting to upset the former Borg who he’d loved from afar for so long. Instead, the Doctor had waited for it to fall apart and her to come to him, seeking comfort. It had worked in that respect, but he hadn’t expected her to do what she’d done and kiss him one night at the end of a long conversation about the failings of human relationships.  
  
Now, all that time later, Seven had walked into Sickbay, noted that there was no emergency and no patients and had sealed the doors, pulling her boyfriend onto a bio bed and taking her hair out, letting its golden strands kiss her shoulders in messy waves. The Doctor had been taken by surprise but his holophysiology responded as quickly as that of any biological entity. Seven pressed her lips to his and kissed him passionately. The Doctor smiled into the kiss and pulled her closer.  
  
*  
  
Sonfra lay wide awake in her cave, squinting at the small amount of sunlight that came through its opening, filtered by the foliage that hung across it. She was thinking about the Teloh aboard the silver bird. Within a few hours they would be gone and all her questions about life on their home world would be left unanswered. Sonfra sighed heavily. She knew that this was the way it was meant to be but she had always been of a curious nature and couldn’t help but wonder if she should have asked as she watched them extracting the dilithium that would enable them to take flight once more and head for home. Shavay would have objected, Sonfra knew that and so she had remained silent, choosing instead to delve into the musings of the group in order to learn more about their relationships and emotions. She had learned a lot from that small invasion of their privacy, including the fact that Commander Chakotay had indeed taken the next step with Captain Kathryn Janeway and that pleased the young Astrian greatly. It filled her with happiness to know that the Teloh couple would be confirming their love in an official ceremony and she had no doubt in her young mind that they were Kina-Katu and destined to stay together always.  
  
Sonfra was also curious to learn about the mating rituals of the Teloh. Some of the spirits she had met seemed to believe that the act of passion was something only to be done after they had been bonded in the ceremony of commitment, there were others who resided in the silver bird believed that the act of passion was valid as long as they were in a relationship, but the more curious was the thought that the act of passion was done for enjoyment’s sake alone. This puzzled Sonfra. She had never experienced the act of passion, unable to do so as Eesa had not yet reached the age of maturity. One more passing and they would go through the ceremony of commitment and only then would they commit the act of passion. Sonfra understood the validity of the argument that it belonged in a loving relationship even without the commitment ceremony but to have many different partners, none of them your Kina-Katu was unthinkable to her. She couldn’t fathom the way it worked and what surprised her the most is it was an attitude that appeared to be carried equally throughout members of both genders.  
  
Sonfra rolled over and faced the cool rock wall of her cave, projecting the image in her mind of Captain Kathryn Janeway and Commander Chakotay. They were happy, she knew that and if her memories of the Teloh were to be as brief as they seemed destined to be she was determined to cement the ones that she recognised most easily firmly into her musings. Before the Teloh left, she wanted to say one last thing to Captain Kathryn Janeway, preferably out of earshot of everyone else. It was important that she tell her because she knew the doubt that filled her mind, the one the redhead would never talk of. It was a doubt that she had found common amongst members of her own species, that was again never talked of but she needed to give something to the female who was part fire and part water. She needed her to know the glimpse of their future that she had had. It would calm the questioning in the Captain’s mind and reassure her that even if they never made it home, her life would carry meaning.  
  
*  
  
B’Elanna walked into Engineering, her head held high. It was quiet, a few Ensigns were working on the more mundane assignments that were set to the Engineering crew on a daily basis. Vorik greeted her in his usual manner and then went back to work on the diagnostics of the Engineering systems that Tuvok had requested. B’Elanna headed straight for the anti-grav platform loaded with dilithium and looked at the precious haul. They’d need about a fifth of it to get Voyager’s warp core up and running again and the rest could be put in storage in one of the cargo bays until it was needed. It was more than they had hoped to get and she had been surprised at its quality. She hadn’t seen anything that could be classed as high grade since they’d been stranded in the Delta Quadrant. This dilithium was of the same quality as that that Starfleet issued back in the Alpha Quadrant. B’Elanna was impressed. Perhaps there was some truth to the Astrians’ belief that their ancestors had reached Earth and that both Astrians and humans were at least in some way related. Even now in the twenty-fourth century, the missing link between man and apes and not yet been discovered. Perhaps it was because the missing link was living in a yet uncharted Quadrant.  
  
B’Elanna quickly set to work laying out the tools that would be needed in order to separate the right amount of dilithium needed to complete the task. She wanted to cut the estimated departure time by a couple of hours if she could help it. Something about the way the Astrians could sense new life and read the thoughts of others made the half Klingon uncomfortable. They were nice enough, but she just couldn’t shake the feeling that they were constantly listening into her thoughts. She knew that had she taken after her mother completely, several heads would have rolled the moment she found out how in tune to her she was. B’Elanna’s mother was a true Klingon in the worst sense of the word. Honour meant everything to her and part of that honour came from keeping her private life exactly that, private. As much as B’Elanna resented both of her parents, she could understand her mother’s need for privacy. Looking back on it now, her mother had probably fought tooth and nail to prove that even though she had married a human and had a child with him, she was still a true Klingon. Inter-racial marriages between Klingons and humans were still looked upon with disdain by most of Klingon society. The war between the Federation and the Klingons remained in the forefront of many Klingon minds and the alliance between the two was tenuous at most. B’Elanna was grateful that she had never held her father’s actions against the entire human race. If she had she would not be with Tom, would not have Miral and would not be expecting her second child. Her life on board Voyager would have been spent in the Brig. If she’d even have gotten this far. If she had hated all humans, she would never have met Chakotay and things would have turned out a lot differently.  
  
B’Elanna laid out the tools then looked at the pile of dilithium. It would be easier to start working on the smaller pieces than it would be to try breaking the larger chunks and boulders. Besides as much as she hated to admit it, the Doctor and Kathryn were right, she had to take things easier now that she was expecting again. She had seen what happened to her mother’s sister when carrying her second child and she refused to let that happen to her. Seven could deal with the larger blocks and she would deal with the smaller ones, preparing them for use. B’Elanna hummed as she worked, much to the shock of several young Ensigns. They had never seen her so happy and were even more shocked when B’Elanna greeted a slightly dishevelled Seven of Nine with a smile and cheery “Hello.”  
  
*  
  
Kathryn rolled over onto her side and smiled as she opened her eyes to see Chakotay laying beside her, watching her sleep. At the beginning of their relationship a token of love like that would have made her feel uncomfortable but now, now it made her smile and tingle with the overwhelming feeling of being loved right down to her core.   
  
“Morning Beautiful.” Chakotay smiled at her as he spoke, his voice rich and deep.  
  
“Morning.” Kathryn smiled and moved, tilting her head to capture his lips in a soft kiss.  
  
“You looked so peaceful I didn’t want to wake you.” He smiled as she pulled away from him.  
  
“How long have you been watching me?” She asked, a faint blush caressing her cheeks.  
  
“About an hour.” He answered, brushing stray hairs from her face. “The moons will rise in about another hour and then you’ll have to arrange your meeting with the Astrians. B’Elanna will be working hard in Engineering with the rest of the team right now. And we have an hour of hopefully undisturbed time in each others’ company.”  
  
“Oh really?” Kathryn asked, her voice seductively low. “And how do you propose we spend that time?”  
  
“I have one or two ideas.” Chakotay flashed his dimples as he pulled his fiancée on top of him.  
  
Kathryn grinned down at him and ran her hands along his back, savouring the feel of his muscles under her delicate hands. She loved the way his body twitched at her touch and he let out a gentle moan as she raked her nails across his flesh. Kathryn had never realised just how wonderful intimate moments could be until she had met Chakotay. Even before their relationship blossomed into what it was now, she’d often found herself catching her breath as he walked near, the closeness of his body to hers sent shivers of excitement through her. Justin and Mark had never caused her to react in that way. She had loved them both, but it was a comfortable love borne out of the emotional simplicity of their relationships. With Chakotay each moment spent together was intense and wonderful, highly charged with emotion and desire. Even when she was mad at him she wanted him.  
  
Chakotay moved swiftly, catching Kathryn off guard, rolling over and positioning her beneath him. He was gentle in doing so, not wanting to hurt the woman he loved as he assaulted her face and neck with soft gentle kisses, pulling her earlobe into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it before continuing to kiss lower. Kathryn gasped and then purred softly, allowing her hands to wander down his body, feeling every ridge of his spine and gently reaching down to kneed the firmness of his buttocks with her hands. She felt him hardening as he continued to kiss her body, slowly heading towards soft pillow-like mounds, his tongue beginning to trail in ever smaller circles before capturing one of her nipples in his hot mouth. She moaned loudly and pulled him closer to her. She slipped a hand between them, gently coaxing him to full hardness, enjoying the soft moan that erupted against her nipple as she ran her hand along his length before lowering it and squeezing his balls with just enough pressure to make him groan his desire. Chakotay reached a hand down and pulled hers out of the way before shifting his weight and gently pressing his hardened length against her heat, not wanting to move too quickly. Kathryn whimpered, encouraging him to continue and he slowly pressed his length into her, enjoying the way her muscles contracted gently around him. She moaned loudly as he pushed into her, scratching his back, silently pleading for him to take her. Chakotay smiled down at her and kissed her passionately, pressing his tongue between her lips as he slowly started to build up a thrusting motion designed to bring pleasure to both of them.  
  
As Chakotay’s rhythm increased in pace, Kathryn’s hips arched to meet his thrusts, her desire burning inside of her. Each and every one of his thrusts caused her body to tingle and she could feel that familiar warmth beginning to spread through her body. She grasped his ass in both hands, digging her nails in, encouraging him to pick up the pace as their tongues tangoed in a furious dance of desire. Chakotay thrust harder and faster, probing deeper and deeper as he felt his own orgasm beginning to build. He opened his heavy eyes, searching out the deep blue pools that were sated with lust. Kathryn let out a deep throaty moan as her hips bucked furiously. Chakotay pulled his mouth away from Kathryn’s grunting for breath as he felt both of their approaching orgasms. Kathryn gasped and swore under her breath as she felt the beginning waves of her orgasm hit, her walls contracting fiercely around Chakotay. Chakotay moaned deeply and called Kathryn’s name as he felt himself reaching the ultimate point of ecstasy. The two came together, a thriving mass of limbs, Kathryn screaming Chakotay’s name in pleasure as her vision filled with stars.  
  
As they both came down from their highs, Chakotay gently pulled out of his fiancée and rolled over, pulling her close so that her head rested on his chest once more. Neither one spoke for several minutes as they basked in the afterglow. As Kathryn slowly caught her breath, she looked up at Chakotay, love in her eyes and kissed his cheek.  
  
“I love you.” She breathed softly as he ran his hand through her damp hair.


	11. Chapter 11

In Engineering, Seven, B’Elanna and Harry had separated roughly a fifth of the dilithium from the main bulk and were in the process of reducing that fifth into small enough pieces to use. B’Elanna was still humming to herself as she worked, much to the amusement of everyone else around. The news of her pregnancy and Kathryn and Chakotay’s engagement still wasn’t common knowledge and so the crew saw B’Elanna’s behaviour as slightly odd to say the least, but they kept working and said nothing, knowing better than to question B’Elanna’s behaviour. She was known to have a short fuse and not one of them wanted to risk her wrath. The Ensigns and crewmen that worked under her valued their lives, and the men in particular valued certain parts of their anatomy. Harry smiled as he listened to B’Elanna hum, understanding her happiness and sharing in it vicariously. Even as they were working hard to ensure Voyager could once again take to the skies and for the umpteenth time were having to repair the engines, he couldn’t help but feel that the crash landing on Astria had brought some amazing events. The most spectacular of which was the proposal. Harry couldn’t help thinking that everything was falling into place. The engagement between the Captain and Chakotay was a sign that despite the crew’s sometimes dwindling belief that they would get home, things on board weren’t all bad all the time.  
  
Seven was confused by the grin on Harry’s face and the way in which B’Elanna hummed but chose to ignore both displays in her crewmates as she concentrated on her work, the memory of her beloved’s kisses lingering in the back of her memory. She too felt an elevated joy but chose to ignore it in only the way she could, wanting to please the Captain who saw her as a surrogate daughter and get the job done so that the Voyager crew could continue their journey home to the Alpha Quadrant. Seven was unsure what awaited her when they got home. She had an aunt, she knew that, but what would this aunt be expecting? The only memories Seven really had of being human were fragmented. She had the odd flash of being a child but the reality of her humanity was very much centred on the present. Her life since joining Voyager was the total sum of her human experience and even then she wasn’t sure how much further she had to go until she could truly class herself as human. Seven couldn’t help but wonder if her aunt expected her to be fully in touch with her humanity and that scared her more than she would ever let on. The idea of being fully human still disgusted her. She found some human displays of emotion to be highly repulsive.  
  
“Ugh, I need to eat again.” B’Elanna sighed. “Anyone else want anything from the replicator?”  
  
“I could do with a cup of tea.” Harry answered.  
  
“What about you Seven?” B’Elanna offered, expecting the former drone to say no.  
  
“I would like some water, Lieutenant, thank you.” Seven answered with her normal cool manner, causing Harry to drop the tricorder he was holding.  
  
“One water and one tea coming right up.” B’Elanna answered, a smile on her face.  
  
As the Chief Engineer headed to the replicator she couldn’t help but think that Seven was making leaps and bounds in the past few days. She had shown true concern for B’Elanna’s well being and that of her unborn child. She’d also been caught kissing the Doctor when she should have been on duty. Perhaps Seven did not realise it but she was becoming more and more human with each passing day. B’Elanna had to admit to herself that she was finding Seven less and less irritating. The request for water may not have seemed like a big deal, but B’Elanna felt the need to tell Kathryn later. It was the first time that the Lieutenant had ever known Seven to request a drink instead of saying she did not require nourishment. Seven could have been genuinely thirsty but it could have also been a gesture of her desire to fit in. Either way it made B’Elanna smile.  
  
She ordered the drinks and her snack, an energy bar and an apple, and then headed back to the others. Harry’s face lit up as she passed him the requested tea and Seven said a simple ‘thank you’ as she took her water, downing the glass in one go. B’Elanna sat on a stool beside the console and ate her snack, not really wanting to, but making the effort in order to ensure that her glucose levels did not drop again. She watched as Seven ordered two wary ensigns to take the unneeded dilithium down to Cargo Bay One. B’Elanna nodded her head as one looked up at her, querying the order.  
  
“Lieutenant, I suggest we refine the required dilithium before trying to get the warp core running again.” Seven said, looking at the designated quantity.  
  
“I agree. It would be easier if we refined it in one go.” B’Elanna answered.  
  
Harry listened with a small smile on his face. The young Ensign never thought he’d see the day where B’Elanna and Seven were in agreement. He couldn’t wait to tell Tom. His best friend would never believe it.  
  
*  
  
Kathryn walked out of her bathroom wrapped in a towel and Chakotay entered, ready to take his own shower. Voyager’s command team had decided to shower separately in order to ensure they weren’t distracted by one another. On his way into the bathroom, Chakotay lowered his head and kissed his fiancée gently, then exited, allowing her the time to get dressed as he took a quick sonic shower. Under the shower he closed his eyes and smiled, things were looking up for him. He had a beautiful fiancée who would soon be his wife, a loving family in the Voyager crew and his surrogate sister would soon give him another niece or nephew. Chakotay felt blessed by the spirits and he wouldn’t allow himself to see it any other way.  
  
Kathryn hurriedly got into her uniform, wishing that she did not have to meet with the Astrians. She wanted to stay here in the comfort of her fiancé’s quarters. Chakotay would soon move out of them and into hers and she had to admit to herself she’d miss the way his bed smelt of him, but her sense of duty pushed that thought out of her head as quickly as it arrived. There was a need to meet with them to let them know that all being well, Voyager would be leaving Astria with the next moonrise. She hoped that their presence on the planet hadn’t disturbed the humanoid civilisation too much. The Prime Directive forbade interfering with pre-warp civilisations, but they had had no choice in what they did. If they hadn’t managed to crash land on Astria, they would have died. Eventually all their systems would have failed and without engines they would have been sitting ducks for the likes of the Vidians, the Kazon and the Borg. Admittedly they had seen none of their enemies since arriving here, but that did not mean that they weren’t within easy reach and the longer Voyager remained on the planet the more risk their presence created. If the Borg picked up the trail left by Voyager they would assume that the Astrians were a technologically advanced race and yet another civilisation would be assimilated into the collective.  
  
Pulling on her boots, Kathryn tapped her comm. badge. She looked out of the window, noticing that the moons were rising.  
  
“Janeway to Tuvok.”  
  
“Tuvok here.” It still amazed her that even if Tuvok was physically exhausted no one would be able to guess, just by listening to his voice or looking at him.  
  
“Tuvok, as soon as the Astrian party arrive, let me know. Have them shown to the briefing room.” Janeway ordered.  
  
“Aye, Captain. Tuvok out.”  
  
Kathryn dried and brushed her hair, smiling at her reflection. It really did feel wonderful to know that she was finally that step closer to having the things in life she had held off on for so long. In a few days she’d be a married woman and that was something she couldn’t help but smile over. There was only one thing missing and that she doubted she’d ever have, but she could live with that knowledge, as long as she had Chakotay. She tapped her comm. badge once again.  
  
“Janeway to Torres.”  
  
“Torres here.” B’Elanna sounded as if she’d been caught off guard.  
  
“B’Elanna how are things coming down there?” Kathryn asked, sitting down on the edge of the unmade bed.  
  
“We’ve separated the amount of dilithium required to get the engines operational again and are in the process of refining it now. We should be ready within five hours.”  
  
“Good job, Lieutenant. I’ll be meeting with the Astrians shortly. I’ll tell them we’ll be leaving with the next moon rise. Given the surface temperatures when the suns rise above this planet I believe we’d be best waiting until then to attempt lift off.” Kathryn replied.  
  
“Aye, Captain. I’ll inform you as soon as we’re ready to go again and let you know if there are any problems. Torres out.” B’Elanna did not foresee any but then as she knew, it was never always possible to predict unforeseen events.  
  
Kathryn looked at the state of the bed and smiled once again. It almost seemed a shame to make it again, but she decided that she’d best get started as Chakotay finished his shower. She straightened the sheets and pillows and then headed for the living area. If she was going to survive a meeting with the Astrians she needed coffee.  
  
*  
  
Sonfra stretched as she woke from her disturbed sleep. The moons were rising above the planet and she was surprised not to feel the same joy she usually felt upon waking. But then the young Astrian wasn’t used to being unable to sleep for most of the sunlight hours. It was so strange not to feel rested upon waking but Sonfra shrugged it off and took to her morning flight as she normally would. She once again took the leap from her cave entrance and allowed her wings to spread as she neared the crystal waters of the lake. The early evening air allowing her to shake some of the cobwebs that being unable to sleep had created. She allowed the air currents to seep into her very being, removing the need for further sleep. Sonfra soared above the mountains, enjoying the sight of the beautiful landscape below her. She cast her eyes towards the clearing in which Voyager lay. The silver bird looked majestic under the moonlight and Sonfra couldn’t help but wish that she could leave with them to experience the delights beyond Astria but she knew in her heart that she couldn’t leave her people behind. Soon it would be her time to take her place as an Elder amongst them and then she would be needed to offer guidance to everyone that required it.  
  
After several moments gliding through the air, Sonfra came to rest on the side of the lake, just as she had the night Voyager had arrived. She thought longingly of being able to travel with the Teloh and see their home world. It was as she pined after the ability to leave with them that she remembered her vision and realised that her people would one day travel to Erte and see the planet for themselves. It calmed her. She may not live to see that day but she was certain that her offspring would and she needed to be here with Eesa in order for that to happen. Sonfra smiled into the water as she saw her Kina-Katu surface.  
  
Eesa quickly pulled herself up onto the rock beside her love and smiled softly. The blue haired Astrian who had not yet reached maturity ran her hand through Sonfra’s hair and leaned in, resting her head on the snow-white shoulder. They had no need for words, able to read each other’s minds without actually entering their musings. Eesa knew that Sonfra was struggling between her path and her desire and that all Astrians faced that at some point in their lives. She would be there to provide support when Sonfra needed it and help her through, just like her mothers had done for each other. Eesa had no doubt that Sonfra would do the same for her when her desire and her path were in conflict with each other. She took Sonfra’s hand and gently brought it to her lips, kissing the soft skin.  
  
“They have not taken flight yet. Asren and Shavay are waiting for us. We are to see the Teloh shortly.” Eesa said, her voice gentle.  
  
“Perhaps for the last moment.” Sonfra answered, the longing present in her voice.  
  
“Captain Kathryn Janeway and the Teloh will not forget us, my Kina-Katu. They will remember us and our people will be welcomed when we make the journey to Erte.” Eesa replied. “I have seen it.”  
  
Sonfra smiled at Eesa, nodding her head. Eesa was gifted with the sight of many passings as well as being a powerful healer and she had not been wrong yet. Sonfra was gifted with foresight but not able to see past a few passings. At least she would be able to tell the female with flame red hair and eyes the colour of the lakes that she would have the one thing she thought impossible. That would at least go someway to easing the conflict that Sonfra felt within herself. She would be able to ease the mind of the female she was so intrigued by and hopefully help her to see that all was not as it seemed.  
  
*  
  
Thirty minutes later, Kathryn was welcoming the Astrians into the Briefing room off of Voyager’s Bridge. Her heart heavy. She knew that she could learn so much more from the Astrians in regards to the future of her crew and her own personal future but she also knew that long term predictions could cause events to happen out of order and things to go wrong if they tried to fix them to go the way they had been told it would happen and so she kept her questions to herself. Instead she and Chakotay stood side by side, inviting the Astrians to sit. As the aliens slowly sat down, Kathryn and Chakotay did the same and the Captain forced herself to focus on the immediate future and Voyager’s departure from Astria.  
  
“I want to thank you all for your help in getting Voyager airborne again.” Kathryn smiled at them. “We should be ready to leave Astria as soon as the next moonrise.”  
  
“We are happy we could help you, Captain Kathryn Janeway. It has been our pleasure to see the Teloh on Astria.” Shavay answered, a smile on her face.  
  
Chakotay looked at his fiancée, wondering how to thank Sonfra without letting Kathryn know that he had been told she was ready to marry him.  
  
“We’re grateful for the guidance you’ve given us as well as the dilithium you’ve allowed us to take. I know B’Elanna is particularly grateful that you told her of her pregnancy. She has a habit to overwork and now she knows that she needs to take it easy.” He flashed his dimples at the women.  
  
“She will find this pregnancy easier than she expects, although she will need to rest as she nears the time for giving birth.” Asren answered. “Lieutenant B’Elanna Torres has a strong spirit and so does the unborn infant inside her.”  
  
“It’ll be good to have another child on board.” Kathryn smiled.  
  
“Your ship will have more children aboard before it reaches home.” Shavay answered cryptically.  
  
“I wish there was something we could give you to thank you for your hospitality and help.” Kathryn said softly. “But you seem to have everything that you could possibly need.”  
  
“It is true we have food and water, shelter and the means to survive, but you have given us so much.” Eesa said quietly. “You have shown us that the tales of our ancestors are true and that we are not alone amongst the stars. Perhaps one day our people will come in search of yours.”  
  
“We’ll make sure if and when they get to Earth, our people will know of you.” Chakotay answered gently.  
  
“We thank you for that, Commander Chakotay.” Asren smiled. “And we wish you the protection of Olphina as you make your journey.”  
  
Kathryn smiled at them all and wished she could ask the question that was at the forefront of her mind. They’d told her that Voyager would make it home, but would she ever see Earth again, herself? She bit her tongue and kept quiet though. It was not a good idea to get her hopes up if the reality was something very different entirely. Instead she focused on the inevitability of the coming journey and the joy that her wedding would bring, not only to her and Chakotay but to their family on board.  
  
“We wish you many happy passings.” Kathryn said softly, her scientific mind had picked up on the fact that Astrians did not measure the passing of time in years as they did.  
  
“Thank you.” Shavay rose, an indication to them all that it was time for the Astrians to be going.  
  
Kathryn and Chakotay shook the hands of each Astrian and slowly they began to filter from the room until only Sonfra and the Captain remained. Sonfra looked to make sure that the Elders were out earshot before she turned to face Kathryn.  
  
“Captain Kathryn Janeway, I have one more gift for you before you leave Astria.” She said quietly. “A small foresight which I believe will bring you great joy.”  
  
Kathryn looked at her, unsure as to whether or not she should hear what the young woman had to say. But she did not stop her, intrigue getting the better of her. Sonfra reached out and gently placed her hand on the Captain’s abdomen.  
  
“You will have what you most desire.” She kept her voice quiet. “And you will show your daughter the land you grew up in.”  
  
“I…” Tears welled in Kathryn’s eyes. “Thank you, Sonfra. Thank you for telling me.”  
  
“She is not with you yet, but she is not far off. Her spirit is waiting to join you.” The young Astrian smiled. “And she is asking for the name of Sekaya.”  
  
“Chakotay’s sister.” Kathryn whispered in response. “Thank you, Sonfra.”  
  
With that Sonfra left the briefing room and joined the others outside the turbolift.


	12. Chapter 12

As the suns set over Astria, Kathryn sat back in her command chair, sad to leave behind the young woman who had given her so much in just one short conversation. The red haired Captain couldn’t wait until the day she received the news from the Doctor that she was carrying Chakotay’s child. But she had chosen not to tell anyone what Sonfra had shared with her. It was best kept to herself in case something happened to cause a change in the path that the young woman had seen. It would only be Kathryn that would have to live with the disappointment. Pulling herself out of her thoughts she tapped her comm. badge.  
  
“Janeway to Torres.”  
  
“Torres here, Captain.” B’Elanna sounded pleased.  
  
“Are we ready?” Kathryn asked.  
  
“Aye Captain, the warp core is operating at one hundred percent efficiency, the impulse and warp engines are working.”  
  
“Prepare to lift off.”  
  
“Aye, Captain.”  
  
“Mr Paris, engage thrusters.” Kathryn turned to Tom.  
  
“Aye Captain. Thrusters ready.” Tom turned his head to smile at her briefly.  
  
Kathryn looked at Chakotay, who nodded firmly, a smile on his face.  
  
“Take us out of here, impulse only until we clear the surface.” She ordered.  
  
“Yes, Ma’am.”  
  
And with that the crew of Voyager took off and left Astria far behind them. As the trees grew smaller in the view screen, a devilish smile formed on her face. She tapped her comm. badge once again.  
  
“Janeway to Neelix.”  
  
“Neelix here, Captain.”  
  
“Meet me in my Ready Room in fifteen minutes, Mr Neelix. I have something I need to discuss with you. Janeway out.” Chakotay smiled at her as she exited.  
  
*  
  
“Nomi…. We’re moving.” Miral said to her friend as Voyager took flight. She looked out the window and saw that the mountain was disappearing from view.  
  
“Yes, Miral, your mommy fixed the ship, Voyager is heading home again.” Naomi smiled at the young girl.  
  
“Mommy and Aunty Kathryn.” Miral said proudly.  
  
“Yes, Miral.” Naomi smiled. “Now, lets get into bed. You’ll be going back to your own room tomorrow, but your mommy and daddy are working now.”  
  
Naomi gently lifted the toddler into bed and then climbed in beside her, glad that they were leaving behind the planet where the aliens had watched them from the edge of the trees. The young girl had spent her life in space and felt most at home when amongst the stars. She couldn’t understand the longing of the adults on the ship to see Earth again. To her, Earth was a story, nothing more. Perhaps Voyager and its crew would see the planet again one day, but for now at least she kept it a distant thought in her mind.  
  
*  
  
Neelix bustled onto the Bridge and headed for the Captain’s Ready Room, smiling at Chakotay and trying to engage Tuvok in idle chit chat but as usual getting a response of a raised eyebrow as he commented on how wonderful it was to be starting the journey back to the Alpha Quadrant again. Neelix brushed off Tuvok’s normal reaction and smiled as Tom turned to smile at him in greeting. The Talaxian pressed the chime on the Ready Room door exactly fifteen minutes after Kathryn had called him to the Bridge.  
  
“Enter.” She called cheerily.  
  
Kathryn was sitting on the sofa, looking out of the window, a cup of coffee in her hand and a smile on her face when Neelix entered.  
  
“You wanted to see me Captain?” He asked as he approached her.  
  
“Yes, Mr Neelix. Grab one of those unused PADDs from my desk and come and join me.” She said, pointing at a pile of PADDs at the edge of her desk.  
  
“Yes, Ma’am.” Neelix quickly grabbed one and did a double take as he looked at her hand.  
  
“Yes, Neelix. Commander Chakotay proposed and I accepted.” She smiled, noticing the curiosity on his face.  
  
“Congratulations, Captain.” Neelix beamed as he joined her, sitting down.  
  
“Thank you. I’ve called you here as I want to talk about the wedding.” She said, sipping her coffee.  
  
“Of course, Captain, I’d be happy to help in any way that I can.” He stared briefly at the modest engagement ring with the small diamond sitting in it.  
  
“Neelix, we want the ceremony in two days time.” Kathryn said waiting for the reality to sink in.  
  
“Two days?” Neelix asked, wondering how he’d be able to pull off the party that the crew would expect.  
  
“There’s no time like the present, Mr Neelix. I have enough rations saved up to replicate the wedding rings, and will be asking Tuvok to officiate. Under Federation law if the Captain is unable to perform the ceremony, the next available ranking officer is able to perform the ceremony, and seeing as Chakotay will be marrying me, it falls to Tuvok. I’d like you to ask Naomi if she wants to be a bridesmaid and I will ask B’Elanna about Miral being flower girl. We’re not expecting an elaborate affair, but it would be nice to have some traditional wedding foods, and if it’s not too much trouble, I’d like the wedding cake to be your famous chocolate variety. Neither Chakotay or myself is particularly fond of fruit cake.” Kathryn kept her voice encouraging as she knew it would bring Neelix round quicker than making her request an order.  
  
“Of course, Captain. I may have to request that the help of a few crew members and I will need to restrict access to the mess hall after the next meal. The crew will need to manage on replicated food until the wedding.” Neelix smiled, the idea of the Captain and Chakotay finally making it official was the best news he’d had in a while.  
  
“Thank you, Neelix. I’ll let the crew know that the Mess Hall is off limits from shall we say oh six hundred hours?” Kathryn asked.  
  
“Oh six hundred hours sounds perfect, thank you, Captain. I’ll get started right away and send Naomi to you in the morning. I think she’d like it better if you ask her.” Neelix stood.  
  
“Very well, I’ll expect her in my quarters at oh nine hundred.” Kathryn answered softly.  
  
“Yes, Captain.” And with that, Neelix disappeared, his brain already buzzing with different menus that would cater for both the vegetarians and the meat eaters on the crew.  
  
*  
  
Kathryn walked onto the Bridge and nodded to Chakotay who smiled back at her. Time to get the rest of the senior staff up to speed. If they were going to pull this wedding off they were going to need to act fast. They had broken through Astria’s atmosphere and space appeared open wide.  
  
“Tuvok, open a ship wide channel.” She ordered as she approached her Tactical and Security officer.  
  
“Aye, Captain. Channel open.” Her raised his eyebrow curiously.  
  
“This is Captain Kathryn Janeway with an announcement. The Mess Hall will close as of oh six hundred hours and will not re-open until further notice. You will receive further information in a few hours. Would all Senior Staff please report to the Briefing Room immediately.” Kathryn nodded and Tuvok closed the channel.  
  
*  
  
B’Elanna sighed, now that the ship was up and running again, she had been looking forward to crawling into bed and sleeping until morning, however, it appeared that the Captain had other plans. She turned around and headed towards the Bridge instead of her family’s quarters. She had no idea what was going on and was curious as to the reason of the Mess Hall being closed. She knew that they would find out in the unscheduled meeting and that was what persuaded her to head up to the Bridge, even though it was rapidly approaching twenty-two hundred hours and the end of her shift. She entered the turbo lift and ordered it to deck one. ‘This better be good.’ She thought to herself as images of the sonic shower and her nice warm bed danced before her eyes.  
  
*  
  
It took fifteen minutes for the senior staff to assemble in the Briefing Room and they all looked expectantly at the Captain as they sat down. She took a deep breath and smiled at them all as they waited for her to begin.  
  
“I know you’re all wondering why the Mess Hall will be closed.” She said, a smile on her face. “Well, Neelix needs time to prepare as Chakotay and I have decided that there’s no better time than the present to get married. So in two days time we will be having the ceremony.”  
  
The whole room erupted into cheery grins. Even the corners of Seven’s mouth upturned into a small smile. Tuvok raised his eyebrow but otherwise showed no outer sign of emotion. Chakotay reached across the table and grabbed his fiancée’s hand. Encouraging her to continue.  
  
“We have something to ask each of you. Beginning with Tuvok.” She turned to face him. “Tuvok, we’re hoping that you would officiate for us.”  
  
“It would be an honour, Captain. I presume you are wanting a traditional human ceremony.” Tom raised his eyebrows at Tuvok’s answer.  
  
“Yes, we would.” Chakotay smiled in answer. “Tom, I was hoping you’d consent to being my best man, and that Harry you’d act as usher.”  
  
“Of course!” The two men answered in unison.  
  
“B’Elanna, I’d like you to be my matron of honour and Miral to be my flower girl.” Kathryn smiled at her best friend.  
  
“Of course.” B’Elanna smiled. “I have enough replicator rations saved to replicate Miral a new dress, or would you prefer her in a mini-dress uniform?”  
  
“Dress uniform would be perfect.” Kathryn grinned. “I’m thinking of replicating one for Naomi as well. Seven, I’d like you and Naomi Wildman to be my bridesmaids.”  
  
“I do not know what a bridesmaid does, but I will comply, Captain. However, I do not have a dress uniform.” Seven answered, the Borg version of ‘I’d love to.’  
  
“You can wear one of your normal uniforms, Seven, I know you feel comfortable in them. However, as it is our wedding day, I would like you to wear your hair down.” Kathryn smiled at her surrogate daughter.  
  
“Yes, Captain.” Seven answered, the smile still present at the corners of her mouth, her heart pounding in her chest.  
  
“The ceremony will take place at fourteen hundred hours the day after tomorrow. I’d appreciate it if you tell all your staff and make sure that they know they’re invited to the ceremony. The Mess Hall will open again an hour before. Tuvok I’d appreciate it if you allow an extra day’s replicator rations to the crew so that no one goes hungry in the meantime.” Kathryn said softly.  
  
“Yes, Captain.” They all answered.  
  
“B’Elanna and Seven, I’ll see you in my quarters at oh nine hundred the day after tomorrow, I’ll need help getting ready.” Kathryn smiled at them both.  
  
“Yes, Captain.” They answered, still smiling.  
  
“And Harry and Tom I’ll see you in my quarters at the same time.” Chakotay added.  
  
“Yes, Sir.” They answered.  
  
“Dismissed.” Kathryn sat back in her chair and watched her senior staff leave the Briefing Room.  
  
Once the room had emptied and only she and Chakotay remained, Kathryn moved over to him and planted a kiss on his lips, showing him just how happy she truly was. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his arms. Kissing her back passionately. He pulled her small form close into him and gently pulled back, staring into those beautiful blue eyes.  
  
“I love you.” He said softly, stroking her cheek.  
  
“I love you too.” She answered softly. “And I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.’  
  
*  
  
The next couple of days passed in a blur. Naomi was happier than Kathryn had expected when she asked her to be bridesmaid. She was thrilled to be asked to do something she saw as extremely important and even more excited that she would have her own dress uniform for the occasion. Kathryn checked the young girl’s size with Sam and replicated a mini command dress uniform as Naomi was the unofficial Captain’s Assistant. As for herself, after much insistence from the young redhead, Kathryn had replicated a beautiful wedding dress that she hid from Chakotay in order to surprise him. She had told him she would be wearing dress uniform and wanted to see his face when she turned up in the ivory dress with a bouquet of pink roses. She had asked the Doctor if he would give her away and the hologram had agreed eagerly. B’Elanna had even changed his appearance parameters so that he would be in dress uniform for the occasion.  
  
On the morning of the wedding, Kathryn woke with a dry mouth and butterflies in her stomach. She headed for the replicator and ordered a large mug of coffee, determined that today would be like every other. Yes it was the first day of her future as a married woman, but she would make sure that she kept the same composure she had at all other times, at least outwardly. Leaving the coffee to cool a little she headed straight for the comfort of the sonic shower and ordered the computer to make it a high powered one. The Captain had the need to feel every inch of skin being cleansed of her old life before she entered the new one. Kathryn smiled to herself, the thought of what it would mean to enter this new chapter filling her with a warmth she couldn’t describe. Chakotay knew her so well, saw who she was even when everyone else seemed oblivious and that made her positive that he was the right person for her. And soon, although she didn’t know how soon, they would have a daughter. She ran her hand over her abdomen, dreamily contemplating what the child would look like.  
  
*  
  
Chakotay had been up most of the night, unable to sleep as he excitedly waited for the wedding ceremony. The Native American had spent most of the night in deep meditation talking to his father about the way he felt. Chakotay was amazed when Kathryn agreed to date him, the fact she had agreed to marry him made him feel like the luckiest man alive and he had wanted to tell his father just how much it meant to him. Chakotay’s father had smiled and listened and wrapped his arms around his son, giving his blessing and letting Chakotay know that he couldn’t be happier for him. He told Chakotay that he thought Kathryn was the best thing that could happen to his son. He saw the look in Chakotay’s eyes and the way his son lit up and he knew that Kathryn would be a daughter in law that he could be proud of.  
  
Chakotay had come out of his meditation trance with a smile on his face. Even though he would have married Kathryn without his father’s approval, he was glad that he had it. The approval confirmed everything Voyager’s First Officer already knew. Kathryn and he were meant to be together and they would have many happy years as husband and wife. He had showered early and dressed in his robe, not wanting to put his dress uniform on too early. Chakotay felt unable to eat as the excitement grew. In less than twelve hours he would be married to the woman of his dreams and they would be headed on their honeymoon. Admittedly the honeymoon would be on the holodeck, but that didn’t matter to Chakotay, they would be alone and together for an entire week and he’d searched the holoprograms to find the perfect destination, settling on a quiet, rural area of France, a room in a Chateau with a four poster bed and a coal burning fire in the room. It would be the perfect romantic destination for them and if they got bored of it, they could always change the program. He knew that Kathryn was apprehensive about taking a week off, but he promised himself that he wouldn’t allow her to think about the ship or about how Tuvok was managing the crew unless absolutely necessary. He would keep her completely distracted and had a few ideas on how to do so, including a visit to a small French vineyard in the Champagne area.  
  
Chakotay pulled his dress uniform out of the closet, knowing that once they were back from their honeymoon, these quarters would no longer be his, but his and Kathryn’s. He had a surprise for her when they got back from the honeymoon. B’Elanna and her Engineering crew were going to knock down the bulkhead between the two quarters, and increase the size of the bedroom and living quarters, creating a larger living area for the newly married couple. He hoped that she would be pleased with the surprise as it would mean that they were easily able to accommodate both their belongs and have separate closets, as well as a larger bathroom. Chakotay knew how much Kathryn loved her bath and had asked B’Elanna to install a bigger one for them and she had agreed, offering to use her and Tom’s extra replicator rations towards it as part of their wedding present. Chakotay had hugged his little sister and thanked her from the bottom of his heart.  
  
*  
  
As Kathryn pulled her pink satin robe around her, the doorbell chimed. She smiled and called for the waiting people outside to enter, knowing that it was about time for Seven, B’Elanna and Naomi to arrive in order to help her get ready. She welcomed them into her quarters, all three of them smiling. B’Elanna was carrying a particularly squirmy Miral in her arms who didn’t seem happy with having been carried the entire way to the Captain’s quarters from the Wildman quarters where B’Elanna had stopped to collect Naomi. Seven looked a little awkward, unsure as to what exactly it was she was meant to be doing and wearing her hair down as the Captain had requested. The blond former Borg looked beautiful with her locks gently caressing her shoulder and Kathryn had to admit to herself that it made Seven look more human. It was impractical for Seven to wear her hair loose on duty, but the older woman decided she’d encourage Seven to wear it down more often when off duty. It brought a demure femininity to her.  
  
Naomi was carrying her dress uniform over her arm, not wanting to put it on until absolutely necessary. She was petrified that she’d spill something over it if she put it on too early. She was also carrying the toddler sized dress uniform that B’Elanna had replicated for Miral. She had been so careful in bringing them over. She wanted to show her Captain that she could do as she had been asked and do it well. She laid the uniforms down on the sofa and turned to the women.  
  
“Lieutenant Torres, do you want me to watch Miral, so that you help the Captain do her hair and make up?” She asked, a smile on her face.  
  
“That would be good, thank you Naomi, but remember when we’re off duty I want you to call me B’Elanna, especially today.” B’Elanna smiled and placed her daughter on the floor beside Naomi.  
  
Miral quickly wrapped her arms around Naomi and giggled happily before trying to escape and run around the room in the less than surefooted way that most toddlers totter around in. Naomi quickly chased after her, caught her and got smacked in the face for her troubles, causing Kathryn to have to hide a laugh and B’Elanna to get a look of annoyance on her face.  
  
“Miral, what have I told you about hitting people. Naughty girl.” She said firmly.  
  
“Sorry Mommy.” Miral muttered, realising she’d done wrong by the tone of her mother’s voice.  
  
“Say sorry to Naomi as well.” B’Elanna said firmly.  
  
“Sorry Nomi.” Miral looked at the older child, her eyes full of tears.  
  
“It’s okay, Miral. Why don’t we go play with the toys your Mommy brought with you?” Naomi smiled at the toddler in her arms.  
  
“Okay.” Miral cheered up quickly and Naomi led her over to the rug, before quickly grabbing the toy bag that B’Elanna had had on her back.  
  
“I swear if I have as much trouble with this one when it comes to hitting people I’ll have Tuvok put them both in the Brig until they reach Naomi’s age.” B’Elanna said to Seven and Kathryn, rubbing her tummy.  
  
“You’d miss them too much.” Kathryn laughed softly.  
  
“Your children would not have the benefit of knowing a mother’s love if you did that, Lieutenant. From what I understand, the bond between mother and child is important to humanoid life forms.” Seven’s observation was typically her, but it caused a laugh to erupt from B’Elanna.  
  
“You’re right, of course, Seven. I just wish that she hadn’t inherited certain parts of my Klingon temper. I knocked my father out when I hit him at age five. I hope she isn’t quite as strong as I was when she reaches that age.” B’Elanna sighed heavily.  
  
“Your daughter will learn to control her temper, just as you have.” Seven answered, following B’Elanna and Kathryn into the bedroom. “She will have the guidance of many adults who will help her to learn what is acceptable in society and what is not. Just as you have all done for me.”  
  
B’Elanna couldn’t help but smile. It was the closest Seven had ever been to admitting to anyone other than Kathryn that she was happy among the crew of Voyager and that she enjoyed living with her new ‘collective’ as she had once called the small inter-species community.  
  
*  
  
Harry and Tom arrived at Chakotay’s door, already in their dress uniforms. Tom pressed the chime and Chakotay called for them to enter, he was still sitting in his robe on the sofa. He’d eventually persuaded his stomach that it was probably a good idea to eat. So he sat eating oatmeal topped with banana slices, trying to remind himself that he didn’t need to faint half way through the ceremony and cause a blind panic that Kathryn would not forgive him for.  
  
“Will you look at the king of leisure?” Tom asked as they entered. “You’d think he wasn’t getting married today.”  
  
“I don’t want to get anything on my uniform. It would be awful if I ended up arriving to my own wedding with oatmeal stains on it. Could you imagine Kathryn’s face?” Chakotay asked, putting his bowl down and reaching for his cup of tea.  
  
“She’d crucify you.” Harry answered, completely out of character for the Ensign.  
  
“That’s one way of looking at it.” Chakotay laughed.  
  
“You know, by organising this wedding with such short notice she stopped us from throwing you a stag party.” Tom said, a frown on his face.  
  
“I think that’s a good thing.” Chakotay replied. “Tom you’d have only gotten up to who knows what and left me highly embarrassed with Kathryn baying for your blood.”  
  
“Me?” Tom asked, trying to appear innocent.  
  
“Yes, you, Tom. I had to stop you from ordering a stripper for your own stag do and for Chakotay’s last birthday.” Harry chipped in.  
  
Tom frowned and then headed for the replicator, ordering a bottle of synthehol for them to share, knowing full well that Chakotay would not want real alcohol before getting married. He carried the bottle and three glasses over, pouring them each a glass.  
  
“To Chakotay, the future Mr Janeway.” He said, raising his glass.  
  
*  
  
B’Elanna gently placed small white flowers in Kathryn’s hair and placed the veil on her Captain’s head. Seven looked at them both, a smile at the corners of her mouth. The redhead looked truly radiant in the floor length ivory dress, which was slim fitting. She hadn’t wanted the meringue style affair her mother had had, opting for something sleek instead with a modest veil. Kathryn looked the perfect picture as she stood, the small ivory shoes on her feet had an accent of pink just as the trimming on the bodice of the dress did. Her bridal bouquet would finish the whole thing off.  
  
“Naomi, it’s time for you and Miral to get dressed.” Kathryn called through.   
  
Naomi came into the bedroom with Miral trailing behind. Naomi passed Miral’s dress uniform to B’Elanna and laid her own on the bed. She turned to look at the Captain and a small gasp escaped her lips. In Naomi’s eyes, Kathryn looked like a fairy tale princess from the stories her mother used to read her.  
  
“Captain, you look beautiful.” She said softly.  
  
“Thank you, Naomi. I hope Commander Chakotay likes it as much as you do.” Kathryn smiled.  
  
“Commander Chakotay will want to pull it off you.” B’Elanna whispered so that only Kathryn could hear, causing the Captain to blush a deep shade of scarlet.  
  
*  
  
Chakotay looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. He had to admit to himself that despite the greys in his hair, he looked good in his dress uniform. Kathryn had made an offhand comment when they started dating that she missed the greys that she had once seen in his hair and at that moment, Chakotay had decided that perhaps dying his hair so that it was the black that it had been in his youth was a mistake. So in that moment he had promised himself and silently promised her that she would see those greys again and so she had. She commented several months later that the grey made him look distinguished and Chakotay had responded by flashing his dimples and kissing her softly.  
  
“Chakotay, we need to be in the Mess Hall in fifteen minutes, if you keep staring at yourself in the mirror, you’ll be late to your own wedding and that would never do.” Tom’s voice roused Chakotay from his remembrance.  
  
“It’s the Captain’s right to be late to the wedding, not yours.” Harry added.  
  
“Okay, okay, I’m coming.” Chakotay straightened his rank bar and headed into the living area where they were waiting for him.  
  
*  
  
The Mess Hall was jam packed with the crew of Voyager. Neelix was going from person to person offering drinks and reminding them that the food could not be eaten until after the ceremony as the Captain had requested it. There were a few complaints from various people and Neelix had given in, ordering some snacks from the replicator and placing them along the bar of the galley in order to calm down the hungry. It had been greatly appreciated and stopped the crew from gazing longingly at the food.  
  
Chakotay shifted uncomfortably. His nerves were beginning to get to him. What if Kathryn decided not to go through with it? What if she realised that she was making a mistake? Would he be able to deal with the emotions that followed? He turned to Tom who took one look at him and gently patted his shoulder.  
  
“She’ll be on her way. Don’t worry, Kathryn knows that you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to her. We all do.” He said encouragingly. “I’ve never seen her happier than when she’s with you.”  
  
As Tom spoke, the musicians started to play, signalling that Kathryn was outside the door with her flower girl and bridesmaid, her arm looped in the Doctor’s. As the music started, the crowd hushed and Miral walked down the aisle, Naomi at her side. The young toddler threw rose petals to the floor with her friend’s help and then hurried to stand beside her father as B’Elanna and Seven walked down the aisle, both looking beautiful. B’Elanna looked radiant in her dress uniform, her hair down, like Seven’s. The two women stood at the side of the aisle and Kathryn entered, the Doctor at her side. Several people gasped at the sight of their Captain looking radiant in ivory and Chakotay’s jaw dropped as he turned to face her. She looked the most beautiful he had ever seen her and his heart filled with pride as she walked towards him, a gentle smile on her face. As she reached the wedding arch, the Doctor let go of Kathryn’s arm and moved to stand with the rest of the assembled guests. Tuvok stepped forward and the ceremony began.


	13. Chapter 13

The party that followed the wedding continued as the blissfully married couple left for their honeymoon, the crew not needing any excuse for a good party. The newlyweds had headed for their quarters to pick up their bags and then headed for the holodeck. A week off duty would be interesting to say the least. Kathryn hadn’t had a week’s leave in over ten years and the thought of it left her with a little trepidation. She’d left a list a mile long of duties for Tuvok with strict orders to contact her should anything go wrong. Tuvok had assured her that he would and then wished her an enjoyable honeymoon. Chakotay had then pulled her away from the Mess Hall; desperate to spend some much deserved alone time with his new wife.  
  
“So you’re not going to tell me where we’re going?” Kathryn asked as they stood outside the doors to the holodeck.  
  
“It’s a surprise, my wife.” Chakotay leaned down and kissed her softly, glowing at the fact he could call her wife.  
  
“Well, my husband, there better be a bathroom with a large tub and some champagne cooling.” She teased as she looked up into those beautifully soulful brown eyes.  
  
“Just close your eyes and let me take the bags.” He smiled and kissed her once more before ordering the holodeck doors open. He gently placed the bags inside the door and led her in, making sure her eyes were still closed.  
  
“Computer, activate program Chakotay Janeway Honeymoon.” He ordered and the holodeck sprang to life. “Open your eyes, Kathryn.”  
  
She opened her eyes and smiled. In front of her was an old French Chateau in the middle of the countryside. She looked up at her new husband and felt overcome with emotion. “It’s perfect.” She whispered as a young Frenchman came to collect their bags.  
  
“Your room iz ready and waiting for you.” He said softly. “You are ze only guests zis week and you will have ze run of ze Chateau.”  
  
“Thank you.” Chakotay smiled at him.  
  
He looked at Kathryn and lifted her into his arms, smiling when the love of his life nuzzled in gently. “It may not be our home, but still, I’m going to carry you up to our room. You deserve pampering, Mrs Janeway.”  
  
Kathryn looked at him and kissed him lovingly. “I won’t stop you.” She smiled.  
  
*  
  
Upstairs in their bridal suite, Chakotay ran a hot bath, using a rose scented bubble bath as Kathryn unpacked their bags. She hid an item of clothing under her pillow, determined to surprise her husband once they’d bathed. All thoughts of Voyager were pushed far from her mind as she contemplated his reaction to the wedding present her best friend and her surrogate daughter had given her. Kathryn had been shocked to learn that it had been Seven’s suggestion that they give her lingerie. It seemed more like an idea B’Elanna would have come up with. But Seven was growing into her humanity and with each step she took, Kathryn’s pride swelled. She pushed away all thoughts of her crew as she slipped out of her wedding dress. Tonight was their first night together as a married couple, and although they were no strangers to each other’s bodies, Kathryn felt like she would be giving herself to him for the first time. Her nerves and excitement sent thrills through her.  
  
She headed for the ensuite bathroom and smiled as she saw him, naked and lighting candles on the ledge near the cast iron tub. The bath was full of bubbles and double the standard size. There was a bottle of what appeared to be synthehol cooling beside the tub and two champagne flutes. He looked up at her and grinned, putting down the lighter and heading for his love. He pulled her naked body close to his.  
  
“My wife.” He whispered softly.  
  
“My husband.” She smiled up at him. “You’ve outdone yourself.”  
  
“And I intend on outdoing myself every day for the rest of our lives.” Chakotay smiled as he gently picked her up and sat her in the bath before climbing in beside her.  
  
“I’m sure you will.” Kathryn smiled and rested back against him. “You do every day.”  
  
“As long as I make you happy, that’s all that matters to me.” He poured them a glass of champagne each.  
  
As Kathryn brought it to her lips, she gasped, she hadn’t expected real alcohol. It was a rare treat and one she was pretty sure he shouldn’t have replicated, but she couldn’t admonish him for doing so. It was romantic and appreciated. Chakotay wanted to spoil her and this once she’d allow him to. She pressed herself against him, smiling a soft smile as she felt the effect she was having on him.  
  
“You can wait a little longer, Chakotay.” She whispered. “Tonight is the first night you get to take me as your wife and I want it to be in our honeymoon bed.”  
  
“Tease.” He answered, running his hand through her hair.  
  
“I promise, it’ll be worth the wait.” Kathryn answered, taking his free hand and pressing it to her chest so he could feel her heartbeat.  
  
*  
  
An hour later, Kathryn emerged from the bathroom, closing the door behind her and telling her husband that she would call him through when she was ready. She wanted to give him his wedding night surprise and would need a few minutes. Chakotay had been disappointed at the sudden lack of contact, but knew that the surprise would be worth waiting for and so agreed. He drained the tub, extinguished the candles and dried himself off, wondering just what his wife was up to.  
  
Kathryn quickly finished drying herself off, slipped into the lace negligee the girls had given her with it’s hint of pink and lit the candles around the room, turning off the main light, she ordered the computer to play a selection of Bajoran music and wanting to tease him a little more, moved behind the dressing screen as she called his name. Chakotay entered, looking for her, loving the romantic atmosphere she had created.  
  
“Sit on the bed.” She said, making sure he could hear her and trying not to focus on the way she knew his body was already reacting.  
  
Chakotay sat down and waited, patiently as he could. His hunger for his wife was growing and so was his hardening member. If she didn’t come out from hiding soon, he would hunt her down. Kathryn didn’t leave him waiting long, her own hunger growing just as badly. She slowly walked around the edge of the screen and stood in full view, turning gently so he could see the way the negligee showed her body off to it’s fully advantage. Chakotay breathed a deep breath and looked at her with pure desire. He couldn’t take his eyes of the delicate form in front of him, scared that if he closed them, for even just a second, his wife would disappear from view. Kathryn walked over to him slowly, seductively, well aware that his roving eyes were completely captivated by her.  
  
“You like?” She whispered as she positioned herself in his lap, making sure he realised that the negligee was all that she was wearing.  
  
“I love.” Chakotay answered, attacking his wife’s neck with soft kisses.  
  
“Good.” Kathryn pressed herself into him, positioning herself so he could enter her as soon as he was ready. Her nerves had disappeared when her hunger took over.  
  
Chakotay lifted her gently and slowly sat her back down, sliding his length inside of her and groaning with the feel of her muscles accommodating him. Kathryn whimpered and pressed herself against him, wrapping her legs around him so that she could ride him comfortably. From this position she was in charge and she was determined to give him the best night they’d had together so far. She gently raised and lowered herself at a slow pace, not wanting to rush their first love making session as husband and wife. She smiled as he suckled on her neck, gently encouraging her. Slowly but surely she picked up her pace, pushing him back onto the bed so she could take full advantage of being on top of him. As Chakotay lay down, she positioned herself in the right way, making sure he stayed inside of her. Kathryn wanted right now to be about him; so far tonight had been about her. The redheaded Captain looked down at her new husband, lust turning her sapphire eyes a deep azure blue.  
  
“Perfection.” She whispered as she ran her hands over Chakotay’s muscular chest, riding him with an increased pace and fervour.  
  
“Couldn’t… agree… more….” He grunted as his hips moved in time with her ministrations.  
  
Chakotay reached up and gently massaged Kathryn’s breast as she ground against him, her inner muscles squeezing him and bringing him to orgasm. He grunted loudly as he came, sending her over the edge as well. She screamed as she shook violently, her muscles clamping down on him, milking him for all he was worth.  
  
As Chakotay collapsed against the bed, Kathryn collapsed on top of him. He reached up and gently stroked her hair. He’d let her recover for a while and then he’d turn the tables on her. In Kathryn’s mind, everything was perfect, the way it should be and she silently reminded herself that she’d have to thank Seven and B’Elanna for their wedding gift.  
  
*  
  
Their honeymoon passed in a happy blur of leisurely excursions and blissful lovemaking and it was with a heavy heart, that Kathryn allowed Chakotay to lead her from the holodeck. She had enjoyed the blissfully uninterrupted honeymoon and although she knew that it had to come to an end, it was hard to say goodbye to their time together. Yes they’d be going back to work and they worked together and they’d be sharing their marital bed, but part of her wanted to stay in the holodeck. She promised herself silently that she’d take Chakotay’s advice and they’d have at least a weekend a month together, neither of them working. She sighed heavily as they headed for her quarters. At least now there would be no arguing over where they spent the night. But as they approached her quarters, she became confused; the door wasn’t where it should have been.  
  
“Chakotay?” She looked up at her husband who kept walking.  
  
“I have a surprise.” He whispered and led her a little further down the corridor. “Close your eyes, my love.”  
  
Kathryn did as she was asked, trusting Chakotay implicitly. He led her to the door of what used to be his quarters and programmed in the new key. The doors opened and he led her inside, placing their bags on the living room floor.  
  
“Open them.” He said softly and she did as she was asked.  
  
“Chakotay… I…” She smiled at him.  
  
“I had B’Elanna knock our quarters into one. This way we both have our own things without needing to give anything up, you have your desk, I have my meditation area. Oh and there’s one more surprise.” He took her hand and led her into the bathroom.  
  
Kathryn gasped as she saw the larger bathtub. It could easily fit them both and gave them room for bath time fun. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled. She kissed his neck and pressed herself into him. Chakotay really was keeping his promise of outdoing himself. He smiled and swept her up into his arms, carrying her through to their bedroom, laying her down gently.  
  
“We still have a few hours left before we’re due on duty.” He reminded her softly.  
  
*  
  
A few weeks after their honeymoon, Kathryn woke feeling unwell. Her stomach churned and she headed straight for the bathroom. A voice in her head telling her not to panic but to get to the Doctor, as much as she didn’t want to. Chakotay woken by the sound of Kathryn’s being sick called for the Doctor and rushed to his wife’s side, panic-stricken. He pulled his wife’s hair back and rubbed her back, trying to comfort her as best as he could.  
  
“The Doctor is on his way, love. I’m not going anywhere.” He whispered as she retched over the toilet.  
  
“I… am… okay….” She answered.  
  
“No you’re not.” Chakotay said. “You’re not getting out of seeing the Doctor.” Chakotay answered as the hologram rushed into the bathroom.  
  
“Definitely not.” The EMH agreed.  
  
“I… really, I’m fine.” She said, collapsing back against her husband.  
  
The EMH ran his tricorder over her and smiled. He looked at the readings and couldn’t help but give a smug smile.  
  
“For once the Captain is right, she’s perfectly healthy.” He said happily.  
  
“But… the sickness…. It’s not a hangover, we didn’t drink last night.” Chakotay insisted.  
  
“I can assure you Commander that given the Captain’s condition the sickness is perfectly normal.” The EMH answered.  
  
“What condition?” Half asleep, Chakotay was clueless.  
  
“I… I’m not, am I?” Kathryn asked the EMH.  
  
“Yes, Captain, you are. About four weeks along.” The hologram snapped shut his tricorder.  
  
“Chakotay,” Kathryn smiled up and took his hand, running it across her abdomen. Say hello to your child.”  
  
Chakotay looked from her to the EMH and back again. Then her words sank in. A stupid grin came across his face as he looked down at the hand she had held against her. Kathryn’s happiness overflowed, quelling some of the queasiness she still felt. Sonfra had been right, the baby she longed for had decided it was time to be a part of their lives.


	14. Epilogue

Admiral Leanna Janeway looked out at the ships passing her window and smiled. She ran her hand through her long red hair and stretched. Leanna was almost at the end of a very long day and she couldn’t wait to return home to her children and her husband. It had been a trying week dealing with the drawn out trial of a particularly nasty insurgent group that had risen after the latest war with a small faction of Cardassians. At one point the Federation had thought that the problems with the Cardassians were over, and indeed for many years it had certainly seemed that way. No one could call the Federation and the Cardassians allies, but they had arrived at a stubborn level of peace, which at least gave both sides respite from the fighting. It was a level of peace that her grandmother had found difficult to believe would ever arrive. Her great-aunt had all but choked on her dinner when Leanna had announced that the treaty had been reached and her grandfather, may he rest with the spirits had nodded and smiled. It was as if he had known that the enmity couldn’t last. Leanna marvelled over the way he had taken the news. Like her mother and her mother’s cousins before her, she had been told of the Maquis rebellion that both her grandfather and great-aunt had been a part of and the fact that both they and her grandmother had suffered at the hands of the Cardassians. She really hadn’t expected him to take it the way he had. Admiral Janeway sighed as she took one last look out of the window. Tomorrow would be her grandmother’s one hundredth birthday, probably her last and the family would gather once again. It was a mismatched family, but there was no denying the love there.  
  
Just as she was headed towards the door to her office, a young Ensign came rushing into her office, he had dark brown hair and forehead ridges that denoted his ancestry and looked as if he had just seen a ghost. Leanna took a step back and allowed him to enter without running him over.  
  
“Admiral…. I know you’re going home…. But…. But….” He stumbled over his words.  
  
“Take a deep breath, Ensign, what is it?” Leanna definitely followed in her grandmother’s footsteps.  
  
“There… there’s about forty-five humanoids with wings downstairs. They’re requesting to…. They are requesting to speak to Captain Kathryn Janeway.” The Ensign answered, still catching his breath.  
  
“Humanoids with wings?” Leanna asked, a vague memory of her grandmother’s visit to a planet in the Delta Quadrant surfaced in her mind.  
  
“Yes, Admiral.” The Ensign looked positively petrified.  
  
“Well, show them up. They will not be able to meet with Admiral Kathryn Janeway as she has retired, but you can tell them that her granddaughter is willing to see them.” She placed her coat back on the hat stand.  
  
“Yes, Sir.” The Ensign hurried from her sight.  
  
*  
  
About fifteen minutes later, Admiral Leanna Janeway stood in front of her desk greeting their alien visitors. The purple haired woman with blue eyes that stood in front of her introduced herself as B’Elanna, elder of the Astrian people. They hoped that their intrusion was not an inconvenience, but that they had had no other choice than to seek the home their ancestors had once left in search of. Leanna greeted them, assuring them that they were welcome and she would do her best to provide them with accommodation during the time it would take for her to speak to Federation officials over the next few days in an effort to help them in their request for asylum. She was shocked at the way the aliens stood stark naked in front of her, but her great-aunt, B’Elanna, had told her that the aliens on Astria had not seen the need for clothing. Their planet had been temperate and they had not known shame. Leanna in her wisdom as Starfleet’s youngest ever admiral, chose not to say anything about the nudity of the people crammed into her office space.  
  
“You are not Captain Kathryn Janeway.” A blue haired woman stated, looking slightly crestfallen. “But you appear to be the same as she was. The stories we have been told are of a female with hair the colour of flames and eyes the colour of water.”  
  
“I am not Captain Kathryn Janeway, no.” Leanna answered. “She is my mother’s mother and we will be celebrating her one hundredth birthday tomorrow. I will speak to my mother and see if she is willing to allow you to join us for the celebration. I am sure my grandmother would love to meet the descendants of the people who helped her so long ago.”  
  
“We would like that.” The leader of the Astrians spoke. “My mother’s mother, a female by the name of Sonfra, often spoke of Captain Kathryn Janeway and how she longed to glance on her once more. My mother was named Kathryn after her, as I have been named B’Elanna after the Lieutenant who was in charge of Engineering.”  
  
Leanna tried not to laugh, it was weird to think that her grandmother and her great-aunt had had such an effect on the lives of a race they did not even spend a week with. She smiled softly at the strangers and looked at the clock. She was running late. Her husband and the children would be missing her but they would understand that duty had called her away. She would hopefully make it in time to spend an hour or so with her son and daughter and then a late dinner with Michael.  
  
Leanna hit her comm. badge. “Ensign McNeil, would you please find some quarters for our guests. I must head back to the house but will be in early tomorrow before the party.”  
  
“Yes, Sir.” The frightened Ensign replied. “I believe that the new quarters which have just been completed on the edge of the Academy complex would be suitable. They will be empty for the next three months until the new students arrive.”  
  
“Well then, I suggest you clear it with the Dean and then show our guests over there.” Leanna replied.  
  
She turned to the Astrians shocked to see that they all seemed to be smiling back at her.  
  
“I must go, my children and husband are waiting for me. Feel free to wait in my office until Ensign McNeil collects you. If you have any issues at all, the Ensign will be able to contact me. I will meet with you in the morning.”  
  
“We thank you for your kindness, Admiral Leanna Janeway. And we hope that your mother consents to us seeing your mother’s mother tomorrow at her celebration.” The Astrian B’Elanna replied.  
  
*  
  
The following day, Leanna arrived at the new quarters early, with good news, her mother had agreed to allow the Astrians to come to the party, knowing that both Kathryn and her friends would get a kick out of meeting the grandchildren of those who had foreseen the birth of Owen and her mother’s wedding to Chakotay as well as her own birth, a miracle that her mother had never expected. Sekaya had been born long after Kathryn thought she was still able to conceive. These people had renewed Kathryn’s faith in having the family she longed for and Sekaya had been spoiled in most respects. Although she hadn’t always had everything she wanted as soon as she wanted it, she had spent the formative years of her life on a ship with people around her who loved her greatly. Meeting these aliens would be a once in a lifetime opportunity for the entire Voyager family and their children and grandchildren.  
  
Leanna led the Astrians to the nearest transporter station. She hoped that they wouldn’t be too alarmed by the way in which it would move them from the Academy to the party site. Leanna was careful to tell them not to worry, that they would experience a tingling sensation but that it was the easiest way to move such a large group of people at one time. The Astrians consented and stayed close to the granddaughter of the female who had given their ancestors hope that when the time came they would be able to leave their planet and head into the new world.  
  
*  
  
They arrived at the house of B’Elanna Torres and Tom Paris thirty minutes before Kathryn was due to arrive and Leanna ushered them inside.  
  
“Aunt B’Elanna.” She yelled, aware that her aunt’s hearing was going in her old age.  
  
“We’re in the living room, Leanna.” The wizened voice of the now aged B’Elanna Torres answered.  
  
“I’ve brought guests.” Leanna called, knowing that her mother had mentioned the arrival of others but not who they were.  
  
B’Elanna Torres slowly walked round the corner, her eyes lighting up when she saw the Astrians in her home. She walked forward, searching the crowd for the familiar eyes of Sonfra and Eesa. Instead, the Astrian B’Elanna stepped forward, a smile on her face.  
  
“You are Lieutenant B’Elanna Torres, the Chief Engineer of the silver bird known as Voyager and the female I am named after.” The Astrian spoke.  
  
“I… I’m flattered.” B’Elanna smiled.  
  
“My mother’s mothers were Sonfra and Eesa. They told my birth mother of you and of the other Teloh aboard the silver bird as they began the journey to Erta. They would be pleased to know that you are still on the physical plane.” The Astrian B’Elanna replied with a warmth that washed over B’Elanna Torres.  
  
*  
  
Admiral Captain Janeway arrived at her birthday party with her sister, Phoebe, her daughter Sekaya and her great-grandchildren. She entered the house, hearing nothing but hushed silence.  
  
“Aunt B’Elanna, Uncle Tom, we’re here.” Sekaya called.  
  
“We’re in the living room.” Tom yelled back his voice had aged considerably.  
  
Sekaya led her mother to the living room and saw the surprise on her face when she saw how many people were there to greet her. The entire Voyager family was there, along with several naked aliens she recognised instantly as Astrians. A little unsteady on her feet in her old age, Kathryn gripped the nearest chair and watched as the people swarmed in on her, her eyes focused on the granddaughter of the woman who had told her that she would get home and she would have the child she longed for.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LiveJournal under 'halfbloodme'
> 
> Written as a NanoWrimo challenge


End file.
